Songstress
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: I'm nobody important - just a common-born lad from the Leicester Alliance. The son of simple parents with a humble birthright. My life finally took a turn when I was given the chance to attend Garreg Mach Monastery. I didn't feel as though I belonged there. Not until I laid eyes upon a gorgeous songstress; Dorothea of the Black Eagle house. (A romantic drama! Expect fluff!)
1. Songstress

**I figured it was about time I dabbled in some Three Houses fanfiction. This story is simple and ever so slightly romantic. I put it together in a couple of hours. Let me know if you enjoy it or you'd like to see more. I decided to focus on creating a simple protagonist and focusing on interactions this time.  
**

**Oh, and if you're looking for an epic Fire Emblem Fates tale to read, why not check out A Night with Corrin - another story of mine focused on a Hoshidan swordsman and the dragon princess. Anyway, let's begin. Shall we?**

* * *

**Songstress**

The world is bound by a fragile peace between three mighty kingdoms. I never believed such trivial matters would ever mean anything. After all, I'm nobody important - just a common-born lad of the Leicester Alliance. The son of common parents and humble birth. My ma's a simple dressmaker and my father's a baker. He makes bread for the kitchens of House Goneril. I imagined I'd follow in the footsteps of my old man and take up the family trade. So you can well imagine my surprise when he one day slapped a big old bag of gold on the table at dinnertime.

"Son," he told me with a proud smile. "It's your eighteenth birthday. Me and yer mother have been talking for a while now. Fer years we've been setting aside money for the day you came of age. And we've come to a decision. You deserve a better than we ever got. We're sending you to the fancy academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. You've always been happier with a sword than a rolling pin. Aim for the skies. Goddess willing, laddie. Become a bodyguard fer a noble. Live well. Above all else... Be happy."

Father's dearest wish is for me to be whatever I choose to be; to grow into a man unbound by the ways of class. Now don't get me wrong. I appreciate it 'n all, but since arriving in Garreg Mach I've always felt outta place. It ain't my classmates making me feel this way. Oh not at all. Sir Claude's a welcoming fellow; always easygoing; a fantastic schemer to boot. Not to mention our professor Byleth - she's an encouraging and friendly enough lady.

I dare say my heart thunders just looking at her.

But I just... don't feel like I belong in a place like this. Most of the students at Garreg Mach are noble sorts. Heirs and heiresses. They're either born and raised bluebloods, or devout followers of Seiros. I'm neither of those things.

I'm a lad who's spent too much time training with the soldiers at Goneril barracks when I should've been kneading bread for the ovens. I've not made a single friend since arriving here. And I'm one of the oldest first year students too. I dunno. I don't wanna let Pop down after all he's done for me. But maybe... Maybe I ain't cut out for this. I feel out of my depth.

I need to get out of my room; a walk will clear my head. Taking a deep breath, I rest my sword on the rack beside my door. It's usually calm by the lake this time in the evening. Might be a good chance to squeeze in a spot of fishing before the monks call curfew too. Heck, it's a finer idea than sitting here and feeling sad for myself. I ain't the sort who enjoys getting weighed down by my feelings. It's a problem I've never been good at solving.

* * *

Sunset's lovely orange glow makes the surface of the water sparkle. The fish swim and flop about. And a cool breeze works wonders in steadying my thoughts. There are plenty of nice things here in the monastery if a fella knows where to look. The waterfront is one of them - without a doubt.

Taking in the lovely scenery for all it's worth, I let my troubles fritter away. "Sorry father... I'll do my best 'n make sure I don't Ma down."

I've gotta keep on here and do the both of them proud. Even if I am a commoner among nobles - even if I don't have much in the way of friends. A man needs to keep his pride intact of nothing else.

A girl's sobbing carries over the breeze. She sounds well and truly heartbroken. I look off in the direction of the sound. And that's when I see her with my own eyes. A tall lass with smooth, curly brown hair and a gentle, snowy white complexion. She gazes tearfully into the sunset, holding a black cap to her chest. Her skirt uniform and leggings appear scruffy and creased.

Has she been hanging around her all day?

It's not my place to go prying into her business; but her crying is utterly breaking my heart. I've always hated to see a woman wrought with anguish. My older sister poured her heart out for weeks on end when her husband to be went off to fight the Almyrans; poor fella never came home. If I can do something to ease this lassies' pain (no matter how small) I gotta try.

"Excuse me, Miss," I begin softly, heading on over. She dries her eyes hastily as I join her; she looks pretty darn panicked to see me. I do hope I didn't intrude. "Is everything alright? I simply couldn't bare it; hearing you so beside yourself..."

Her lips rise into a weak smile, "I am now," she replies. "B-But don't let my problems bother you. I'm just lost in my head again... It's a habit of mine." The girl puts her cap back on, dabbing away the tears with a handkerchief from her coat pocket. "T-Thank you for checking on me all the same."

The girl bows politely in thanks, "My name's Dorothea. I'm part of the Black Eagle House - the only commoner. But I'm sure you've heard of me before. Most around these parts have."

_Dorothea? _I rack my brains and give her name some consideration. My mind runs a blank no matter how deeply I think.

"Sorry Miss," I shake my head, "But no. Can't say I have. I'm just the son of a baker. Spent most of my life tucked outta the way in Goneril. My old man serves Miss Hilda's family as a baker..."

I don't know why I went and blurted out so much of my family life. But I had to say something. It feels mighty silly coming over to a young lady as demure as this one without much to say. Last thing I want is to sound like a blithering idiot.

"O-Oh... Is that so?" But to my surprise, Dorothea chuckles. She reaches out and clasps my hand. She's soft and warm. Reminds me of a girl I once took to the fair back home. "Color me surprised. You haven't heard of the Mittlefrank Opera Company at all?"

"Can't say I have. Focused most of my time on swordplay and baking bread as a young lad... My life was fairly quiet until I got here."

"Tell me," Dorothea continues, giving my hand a comforting squeeze. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around before... You'd think I would've. Strapping fellow like yourself, with such a sharp face and wavy black hair. Gosh... I've been missing out on the good ones."

My heart kicks in my chest. It's been a real long time since a lady's said something so sweet to me. And especially one so darn beautiful.

"Rolan. Rolan Gesalt. A Simple and boring name, I know. Got it from my grandfather."

"Well then, Rolan..." Dorothea brings my hand against her cheek. She smiles warmly and flutters her eyelashes; I feel hot under the collar. "You've been a real sweetheart... There aren't many men who care about my feelings instead of my looks. Your concern means a lot to me."

I can't help but get lost in Dorothea's eyes. The longer I look at her, the harder it gets to pull away. I could stay with her like this until the midnight moon rises high into the sky. Even so... I have to keep my senses. "Why were you crying, Dorothea? I've never happened upon a lady so wounded before..."

"Don't fret over little me," she answers softly, inching closer and closer. "I just worry, that's all. Will an urchin girl like me ever find her place in this big old world? I ask myself too many scary questions. It gets me down sometimes..."

I should speak from the heart. I should reassure her, stranger or no. "I think a lady like yourself should strive for whatever she wants. You shouldn't cry... whatever troubles darken the day. It's a terrible waste. You're kind. After all, you could've ignored me when I came over. But you didn't."

"_I-I'm kind_," Dorothea whispers. She coils her arms over my shoulders; cuddling me tightly. I breathe in her perfume; my head swims at the peak of delight. "It's nice of you to sweet-talk me... but be careful who you trust. If you knew the real me, Rolan, you wouldn't be so nice. I might break your heart."

I couldn't care less, "I'll politely refuse, from one commoner to another. Hardly anyone's given me the time of day since I arrived at the monastery. So- I suppose what I'm saying is-" I pause nervously, "I'm grateful to have bumped into you out lhere. I won't forget it. Even if don't cross paths again in my time here. Thank you for talking with me tonight; for being my friend."

Dorothea holds on tightly; it's almost like she's afraid to let me go. For the longest time we stay together like this, joined as one. Who would've thought the first person I felt truly drawn to would turn up so suddenly? I should thank my lucky stars.

"I could kiss you for being so sweet, Rolan." But despite her words, Dorothea backs away. She gives me a respectful bow and bids me farewell. "But maybe- Just maybe... Let me pose a question; a little game of sorts," she continues, turning to face me one last time. She winks teasingly.

"If I weren't attractive... would you still welcome me? Even if I were plain and boring would you listen to my problems? Am I more to you than a pretty face?"

I don't need to think twice to find my answer.

"That's three questions," I smirk "I would. And of course you are, Dorothea. A person's looks aren't the be all and end all. My Ma's a seamstress; she was lovely enough to be a noble consort when she was younger. And she married my pudgy old father. The two of them adore each other."

Dorothea blushes at my words, "I prayed you'd say something like that. Men like Lorenz and Sylvain could learn a lot from a gentleman like you. Have a good evening, Rolan. It's been a pleasure meeting you." She blows me a kiss. "Take care..."

Without another word, the mysterious girl turns and heads off in the direction of the dorms.

I'm left alone in the moonlight. And for the first time in so long, I feel strong and hopeful.

There are some kind people here at Garreg Mach after all.

"I hope I see you again, Dorothea..."

Something about her makes me light-headed.

The poets say chance meetings awaken new perspectives. After tonight? I'd have to agree with them.

Being here at Garreg Mach is my one chance to change things. I doesn't matter if I don't belong. All that matters is I succeed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another tale comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you be interested in more stories in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. Until next time, keep on supporting Fire Emblem. See you again soon!**


	2. Hilda

**Turns out you guys and girls really like this, huh? I suppose I could make a short story out of it. And I know just where to start. If you enjoy my Fire Emblem stories then be sure to check out some of the others. I have plenty of stories for just about every occasion. Now then. Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Hilda**

No way can I let doubt shake me again. I know what I want; I'm happy as a student of the monastery.

I awoke early this morning for combat practice before Professor Byleth's lecture. There's nothing more gratifying than the burn of adrenaline brought by swordplay. It helps clear my mind and senses alike. When I'm here at the training grounds I'm more than simple Rolan, the baker's son. I'm taking slow and careful steps toward my dream of becoming a noble's bodyguard. If I stay focused I'll one day find my path.

Tending ovens my whole life is the last thing I want. I see the highborn students here and in some ways I greatly admire them. They have control over their lives. They aren't bound by tradition. They're free to do whatever they please without issue.

There's no greater gift in my eyes.

"Have to concentrate." I stand tall and swing my blade; it cleaves the air like a hot knife through butter. "This is my chance to become more than I'm destined to be. I can't stop; I won't stop. No matter what... I will succeed."

The chime of church bells signals an end to my peace and quiet. I slip away my sword and prepare for a new day. Classes await; we have Group Tactics Studies this morning, followed by Magic Theory this afternoon. A busy schedule for sure. I truly hope I cross paths with Dorothea again too. Our moment by the lake filled me with gladness. She's one of the only people whom I'm acquainted with in this large and sometimes lonely academy.

"Gotta get going, Rolan."

I heave open the sturdy wooden doors of the training grounds. Morning sunlight warms my face. It's time I get to class. Nobody enjoys being the last person to a lecture. Well, unless you're happy having everybody stare. There are some at this academy who prefer being the centre of attention.

* * *

Professor Byleth jots down theories on the chalkboard. Most everyone is listening intently, but I swear I saw Raphael sneak a bite of sandwich when Teacher's back was turned. He wants to be careful to not get caught. Granted I don't have much room to complain. My grades outside of Single Combat Practice and Duelling Theory aren't exactly the best. Not to mention I'm just a first year. He's been here far longer than me.

A note finds its way across my table. I wait for Professor to turn her back before sliding it under the bench. Hilda flashes me a wink from the other side of the table, gesturing for me to read. I unfold the scruffily folded note:

_Hey Rolan, _it starts. _I was just wondering if you could do a girl a teeny-tiny favour. I had all of my tomes nicely organised on the table in my room, but I knocked them off reaching for a perfume bottle this morning. It's gonna be such a pain fixing them; too much work. And you're a strong fella. Mind stopping by my room after classes and fixing them up? I'd ask Raphael, but he's going into town with Ignatz for dinner. It'd be real sweet of you. Hilda x x x._

This is the first time Hilda has spoken to me since I arrived at the monastery. I wouldn't say we're friends or anything of the sort. But I'm acquainted with her. Mother and Father did a lot of work at the Goneril Estate; dressmaking; baking bread for formal dinners and the like. They took me along most of the time. More often than not I ended up doing chores for Hilda while they went about their jobs.

Not that helping out a noble girl was the worst job in the world. Heck, she once gave me a hug for my trouble; I was even paid a few gold coins. Now, don't get me wrong - I don't want money for my troubles. But maybe a little work after class will stop my thoughts from wandering to Dorothea.

As silly as it sounds, I keep thinking of her. I kinda miss her.

I take out my quill once I'm sure Professor isn't looking my way. For such a beautiful woman, she has a scary stare.

Alright, she's back to the chalkboard again. I'm free to write without being landed in hot water.

_I'd be happy to, Miss Hilda. I'll meet you by the dorms at sundown - as soon I've grabbed a bun from the kitchens. I was so busy training this morning; I skipped breakfast. See you later, and it's nice to hear you haven't forgotten me. Rolan._

Now all I have to do is get through today's classes, and I'll have something to keep me busy tonight. I'm fairly sure Hilda's simple request will end up with more and more 'teeny-tiny' jobs piled on top. Not that I mind too greatly.

I pass the note along to Hilda. She gives it a read and flashes me a wink of thanks. We're all set.

* * *

Sundown. Classes are done. I breathe a sigh of relief. Professor Byleth's lessons are insightful but tiring.

Hilda is waiting out in the corridor of the noble dorms by the time I get there, "Rolan. You came! How sweet." She rushes over and snags my hands, leading me into her room with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. "Now I know I said it was a teeny-tiny favour... buuut - my room's a bit messy right now. It might take a while to find those tomes. I know they were on my desk last I checked..."

I knew it. I was right. The tomes Hilda mentioned are nowhere in sight. Her writing desk is stacked high with parchment paper. The sock draw has been pulled out of her dresser and stockings are strewn all over the rug. Then there's her bed - goodness her bed. The linens are bundled messily by the footboard; the pillows are on the floor; and a collection of stuffed animals are scattered over the mattress.

I'm bribed with Hilda's sugary-sweetest smile.

"Would you pretty please tidy up in here? You'll be the biggest darling in the world if you do. I'll totally put in a good word for you with my folks back home. I'm sure my brother will give your father lots of business baking bread for the troops if he hears you've done me such a big favour. Pretty please?"

It's for the best. I'm sure Pop could do with the trade. And house Goneril always pay well; very well.

"Consider it done," I answer with a nod, bracing for the task ahead. "I'll clean up in here for you - but I can't stay too long. I've not had much in the way of food today." I take off my jacket and set it toss it over my shoulder.

"Ohhh don't you worry," Hilda assures me with a pat on the back, "I'm sure it won't take too long. I'll even pull up a chair; keep you company. It's the very least I could do. It's not often someone lends me a hand on such short notice."

"Most appreciated, Miss Hilda. Now then... Where to begin?"

The task as a whole takes far longer than I ever dreamed. The deeper I delve into the room, the messier it gets. Once I've fixed the writing desk and tidied up the bed, I get to work pairing and putting away Hilda's socks. Dusting and sweeping follow soon after. All the while Hilda paints her nails; humming cheerfully as I labour. The moon is high in the sky by the time I'm done. Orange candlelight provides the light I need to finally recover the lost tomes; they're buried beneath the deepest depths of the bed. I finish up by putting them in a neat pile at the foot of the bed.

Exhausted, I drop to the floor, resting my aching back against Hilda's desk, "Done," I exhale deeply; my heart thumps loudly in my ears. "All clean. Sorry it took me so long. There was," I wheeze, "More than I expected."

Sword training isn't as tiring as this. Heck, entering a swordsmanship contest would tire me less.

"Thanks for helping me out," says Hilda. Finished painting her nails, she plops down upon the floor, sitting beside me. She gives me a pat on the head, ruffling my already messy black hair. "You saw this through until the end; you're a real trooper, Rolan."

It's best I smile and be polite. "Anytime Hilda. Anytime."

"Say," the Goneril daughter gives me a curious glance. "How are you settling in here?" Her lips rise into a thoughtful smile. "I'll admit I was surprised when Professor announced we had a new student joining us Gold Deers; and I was even more surprised when I saw it was you. I always imagined you'd join the family business and bake alongside your father."

Hilda's innocent words make my heart sink. "That's not really the life I want, Hilda. I'd rather be a swordsman, as dangerous as it sounds. I'd rather serve the nobility, become a bodyguard. So I suppose you could say I'm settling in just fine."

"But you always look so lonely, Rolan. You've barely spoken to anyone in the house since you turned up last semester. Ignatz wanted to greet you, but he decided to leave you be. Whenever people approach you after class, you always leave."

Hilda has a very good point. Yes, I'm lonely. But I hadn't realized I was the cause. As much as she's concerned, I have an important reason for being the way I am - even if it brings me down. "It's because I have to focus. My parents saved everything they could to bring me here. I have one try, Hilda. One shot at changing my fate. I don't want to be some baker's son..."

"Oh really?" Hilda continues with intrigue. It's almost as though she's surprised by my way of thinking. "You're willing to put in all that work for something so risky. Sounds like too much of a hassle to me. Being a baker's easy. It's safe too. Why put yourself in harm's way?"

My answer is easy - I've no doubts.

"Because I won't be happy until I make a change for the better. I'll happily take on danger and stress; especially if it means I'm proud of myself when all's said and done. I'm not too bothered by other's expectations, but I know what I want for me."

"Wow..." Hilda's eyes turn wide as saucers. "You're actually pretty strong-willed behind the mask you wear. I had no idea... So, tell me something," she continues, taking my hands into hers. "It's your dream to serve a noble, right?"

"Yes it is."

"And you'd do anything to fulfil your wish?"

"Most things. I wouldn't question my superior, so long as I'm not forced to do anything cruel."

Hilda gasps, "So you don't care for what others expect of you? You're not bothered what they think?"

Again, my answer is very simple. "Not really. I've always stayed true to the things I want. I've known my dream ever since the day I first picked up an old training sword in the garden of my family home. I feel I could do good in battle - more than I could kneading dough..."

"Amazing... You sound so serious... Then how about this?" Hilda wraps her arms around my shoulders; she squeezes me tightly in a cuddle. Her perfume makes my head spin wildly. "You become my part-time helper after class. Pass all of your swordsmanship exams with flying colors too. If you do, I'll send a letter to my father singing you lots of praises; I'll ask to take you on as my personal guard at the Goneril Estate."

"Y-You'd do that for me?" My heart skips a beat - two - three. I have no idea if Hilda means what she says, but the prospect alone is amazing enough. I can hardly believe my luck. "You're serious?"

"You bet I am, Rolan." After giving me a big squeeze, Hilda eases away. She rises from the floor, sitting eagerly at her desk. She reaches for a quill and ink, bringing out a fresh piece of paper. "In fact, I'll write the letter now. So long as you help me out, and keep training, I'll send it off as soon as the school year ends. You can live at my house; protect me when Brother makes me march the troops; you name it."

Hilda is already writing the letter before I have so much as a second to make up my mind.

Who am I kidding? There's no way I can turn down such a huge chance.

Until today, I'd always been sceptical of the goddess and Saint Seiros. Now, I find it hard to remain closed-minded with such good fortune falling at my feet. First I met Dorothea; now Hilda is offering the biggest gift of all - an opportunity to serve the nobility.

"So, Rolan," Hilda blows dry the ink on the page, sliding the letter across for me to read. It's real. It's here. My doorway; my way to become somebody of worth. "Do you accept?" She asks softly, holding out her hand to me. "If so, you need only honor House Goneril tradition. Give me your promise with a kiss on the hand - In fact... let's not be so formal." Hilda leans nearer. "I suppose you can kiss my cheek... but it's our secret."

I kiss Hilda gladly, being as gentle as I can. She blushes as my lips brush against her soft, lotioned skin.

"It's an honor to serve you, Miss Goneril."

"No problem at all. I'm happy to have you." Hilda chuckles. Folding the letter, she slides it into an envelope. "It'll be worth it. I promise!"

Come tomorrow, my role as an aid to nobility begins.

I also hope to see Dorothea again soon, too.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave your feedback and share your thoughts. It's always both interesting and enjoyable to hear from my readers.  
**

**Until next time, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Dorothea

**This is**** going really well isn't it? How about another chapter? This time we're gonna turn the focus to the Black Eagle's lovely songstress. I hope you like it. While this story will be shorter than my norm I still intend to make it really enjoyable. Are you Team Dorothea or Team Hilda?**

**Let's begin shall we?  
**

* * *

**Dorothea**

It's been tiring running so many errands for Hilda these past few weeks. I've hardly had time to myself between making deliveries in town. and cramming practice for my Myrmidon certification exam. Professor Byleth says I have some of the strongest potential of students in the Golden Deer House when it comes to sword skills. So, I've doubled down on my practice - between keeping my promise to Hilda. The only problem I have is quite the human one - there's hardly enough time in the day for a wink of sleep.

Ah well. It doesn't matter. Right now I should be heading back to Hilda's dorm; she needs to know I've delivered her laundry before sundown. I've gotta give her the foot massage she asked for, too. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting; my place as an aid to House Goneril rests on her shoulders. I'll treat her well and do as I'm asked - even if it proves tiring at times.

Alright. I'm back at the main marketplace. Now, to grab a quick snack from one of the vendors before heading back to the dorm.

Wait... hold on a second. I take pause. Dorothea is beside one of the stalls. She having a discussion with Sylvain from the Blue Lion House; a heated one too. She's pointing no end of accusing fingers. I better wander on by and listen. Not to be nosy, of course. But I must confess to thinking about Dorothea between my chores for Hilda. It's been too long since we first crossed paths. I hope she's alright.

Being tactful, I take up a spot at the armory stall beside Dorothea and Sylvain. I'm leaned in just the right position to listen to what the two of them are saying. And given Dorothea's passive-aggressive tone, it doesn't sound pretty.

She gives Sylvain a pat on the shoulder, "I'm sorry... But I kindly refuse. After all, what good is a girl like me for someone as dashing and charming as you?" Dorothea narrows her eyes; smirking, "I have a great idea... How about you tell all of the other girls you've invite to lunch about me? Even better - be honest with them. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to know you asked me to the ball."

Sylvain's cool and playful facade shatters like glass. "M-Maybe I should be going... Would you look at the time? Y-You take care, Dorothea. And let's keep this chat between ourselves, hmm? No need to tell the ladies in town about it. N-Not that I'm taking any of them on dates or anything..."

"Of course you're not," Dorothea scoffs, grinning like a cat with a big bowl of cream, "How could I think so little of you? You wouldn't do something so roguish and cruel, would you?" She waves off Sylvain cheerfully. "Bye for now. You enjoy your evening."

I've never seen Sylvain retreat from the company of a lady with such a spring to his step. He's up the steps, past the gate guard, and through the entrance hall in a matter of moments. Heck, he's almost tripping over his feet to get away. Once he's out of sight, Dorothea grins victoriously; she looks my way, hands on hips.

"You heard some of that, didn't you Rolan?" she winks playfully. "Not that I mind or anything. Now I suppose you know what I deal with most days." Dorothea joins me by the armory stall, taking my hand into hers. She's forcing her sunny cheer; it's obvious. "Anyhow... Enough about my silly problems. Men like Sylvain never learn. Where have you been?"

A strange question for certain. One Dorothea IS asking as though she's been looking for me. I'm taken aback by how sad she sounds all of the sudden. She holds my hand just a little bit tighter, caressing my fingers gently. "I stopped by the Golden Deer homeroom yesterday, hoping to find you. Claude said he hadn't seen you since sunrise. I came by this morning, too. But the girl with pigtails... Lord Goneril's daughter; Hilda - she told me you were busy in town."

W-Wait? Dorothea went out of her way to find me? Now there's a surprise I wasn't expecting. I bow my head in apology. Here's hoping she didn't spend too much time searching me out. "There's a good reason you couldn't find me," I begin, ready to explain. Not that I need to justify myself, but it's rude to make a lady wait - that's what Pop always taught me. "I was in town at sunrise; visiting a laundry lady."

Dorothea looks a tad confused, "O-Oh," she pauses, "You don't wash your own clothes? Isn't it expensive to hire someone?"

"Oh no, it's not for me," I correct her. "It's for Miss Hilda; they're her clothes - mainly socks. I was busy delivering them for her; i had to pick up a new pair of shoes she ordered as well." And buy her perfume, and collect some trinkets, but no one else needs to know about the full list of today's tasks. "It's no bother really."

"Wait..." The beautiful brunette stalls; she looks a bit shaken by what I've told her. "You're running errands... _for a girl? _A noble girl at that? Dorothea's cheeks heat, glowing a soft shade of pink. "Can she not do it herself? Are the two of you a couple or something? You must know the Knights of Seiros frown upon that sort of thing, unless you swear a Vow of Companionship."

My heart punches in my chest at the very suggestion. My eyes shoot wide. "Me and Hilda, together? Goddess no." I'm quick to answer, shaking off Dorothea's suggestion before she goes way too far. "A Vow of Companionship, me? A promise like that's second only to marriage. I'm Hilda's assistant, training to become her bodyguard. Nothing more."

Dorothea sighs deeply. She's gifts me a bright smile. "How silly of me; and here I thought- Yes, very silly of me." She's flustered; if her cheeks were any redder she'd glow. Truly, she's the most gorgeous blushing violet I've ever had the pleasure of gazing upon.

"Are you okay?" I ask Dorothea kindly. "You're looking a little hot and bothered there."

"O-Of course, I'm fine," she answers quickly. "Say... How about we share a bite of dinner together tonight? Just you and me; at nightfall. Before the kitchens close. I'd love to get to know you a little better, Rolan. And it'd be a shame to miss out on spending time with a real gentleman for once..."

"I'd love to, but it'll have to be around nine, just before curfew."

Now, don't get me wrong, I'd love to go sooner, but I'm to tutor Hilda after class. Her Brigand certification exam is coming up; she has terrible marks so far - even with Professor Byleth giving her extra sessions in class. Granted, my grades aren't much better when it comes to axe proficiency, but they're at least passible. Now that I think about it, not many of Hilda's grades are even close to pass marks.

"Nine it is," Dorothea agrees. She sweeps me into a friendly hug, holding me tightly against her chest. I treasure our moment while I can. Her rosewood perfume is something of a comfort. Honestly, I could hold her like this all day if I didn't have somewhere to be. There aren't many girls like her; so welcoming and kind of heart. "I'll see you tonight, Rolan."

The two of us part ways for now. Dorothea enters the monastery and fades from sight; I'm left grinning like an idiot.

Dinner with such a lovely lady; I've fallen on my feet.

I should get on my way to the Golden Deer homeroom. That's where I promised I'd meet Hilda. First? I'll swing by my room to collect those old books on axe strategy. Goodness knows I'm going to need them. The next few hours are going to be very colorful indeed.

* * *

Studying with Hilda took longer than I thought.

"Well... That was utterly draining."

Being the last to leave, I lock up the homeroom door tightly, sliding the key into the pocket of my jacket. I'll pass it along to Professor Byleth in the morning before classes begin.

Never before have I seen a girl give up so frequently as Miss Hilda. She buries her head in her hands and whines whenever something becomes too complicated. A question she can't answer? She'll pass it off. A theory of Professor's she doesn't understand? She comes back to it later. Worse, she jumps at every chance to make me fill out parts of her practice paper; not that she doesn't reward me with ample hugs for the chore. But that's beside the point. How is Hilda ever going to succeed if she doesn't try harder?

The more I see her, the more I spend time with her; the more determined I feel to push her.

She's not a waste of space. She's not useless either.

Sighing exhaustedly, I gaze to the pale evening moon for answers.

"She's kind at heart, if a little lazy. And she's sweet, too."

Maybe that's why her attitude makes me a little mad.

"I'm breaking my back to stay at this academy, and she's coasting along like her studies aren't important..."

My exhaustion twists to frustration. I steady my breaths to calm down. It isn't polite to speak ill of a lady.

I have more important matters to focus on, too. It's almost nine according to the courtyard moondial. I'd better meet with Dorothea. It wouldn't be fair to make her wait. The last thing I want is to upset her.

"Just relax, Rolan," I tell myself with a yawn, unbuttoning my coat. "Go enjoy dinner. Forget your troubles."

* * *

The dining hall is a relaxing place; this late in the evening it's especially calm and peaceful. A handful of monks are putting up chairs and clearing away the mess from tables. Only a few candles are lit; making for a lovely, almost romantic atmosphere. A late night hymn in honor of the goddess echoes from the cathedral; it makes for a soothing mood.

Dorothea looks especially lovely. She's taken off her cap; her smooth chocolate-brown hair flows freely down her back.

I should feel on top of the world with such pleasing sights and sounds all around me. But I can't distract myself from Hilda's idleness - among other equally pressing things; sleep being one of them.

"Rolan..." Dorothea sets aside her plate; she gives me a worried glance. Reaching out, she places her hands atop of mine. "You barely touched your food. I was worried your omelette would jump off the plate if you kept jabbing it with your fork. What's the matter? Am I not good company? Is my talk of the opera boring you?"

"It's nothing of the sort," I reply groggily. If anything, learning of Dorothea's past as a diva for an opera company makes for refreshing discussion. I hope she'll tell me more about it in future. "My mind's wandering; that's all. It's my fault."

"More errands?" Asks Dorothea with a hint of coldness, "Are you running around after Hilda again? You were worn out when we met earlier; now you look like you're falling asleep. You're pale against the candlelight..."

I hoped Dorothea wouldn't notice how tired I am.

"I'm fine," I insist, weakly waving away her worries. "Soon as I get some rest, I'll be right as rain."

"No," Dorothea frowns. She gets up from her spot across the table. Pulling out the chair beside mine, she sits down, folding one leg over the other. Her deep blue-green orbs glimmer against the soft orange hue of the candles. She furrows her brow; alive with concern. "Just what does this girl have you doing? I'd heard rumours she was spoiled, but... goodness me."

I'd feel swept up; overwhelmed by the kindness of the songstress, if only I could focus. My entire body feels kinda heavy. All of the sudden I'm weak - it's a chore just sitting in this chair; my eyes are sore. All the same, I'd better defend Hilda. She's not a bad girl, and she promised I'd be her guard. That alone is reason enough to stick by her. "Nothing much... I just deliver her clothes, pick them up; collect her shoes; tidy her dorm room - that sorta thing."

"I hope to the goddess you're joking..."

Dorothea's tone of disgust makes me shiver. She looks angry; extremely angry - her shoulders stiffen with frustration.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," I counter with a thin smile. "Hilda treats me well enough for helping her out. She bought me a new blazer jacket the other day, and she paid for my lunch at the weekend. Don't worry about me... I'll be fine."

My assurances do little to quench Dorothea's flames, "No, stop being dismissive - this isn't right," she huffs; her face is beet red. "You shouldn't run around after her like a servant. She's a grown woman; and highborn to boot. She'll have you massaging her feet next."

Hilda's only asked me to massage her feet once; not that I'll tell Dorothea. She'd probably have a meltdown. I really do appreciate her concern, but this is the fastest way to reach my dreams; my sure-fire road to casting aside the shackles of being a baker's son. "I can cope with this; I mean it. It's best you focus on yourself, Dorothea. I'll bet a lady as talented as you has far bigger dreams than me."

"You don't get it, do you?" Dorothea's voice cracks. She sounds tiny and hurt; her eyes quiver with emotion. Her hands tremble as she rests them within her lap. "Listen to me, please... Rolan, if only you knew why-" She sighs deeply, "Okay... I'll put it this way."

The songstress collects herself with a raspy breath. "There are so many men in this monastery without a respectful bone in their bodies; the kinda guys who treat innocent maidens lower than dirt. It's taken me a long time to find somebody nice; somebody kind... A man I want to call my friend. And he's being kicked around like a lapdog; by a noblewoman no less."

She squeezes her skirt between trembling hands. "I made the right choice being kind the day we met by the lake. I didn't flirt with you or act the tease... I'm glad I didn't; because you're naive as anything." Dorothea leans in and pecks my lips. We're joined for but a single breath-taking moment. My heartbeat thunders like a drum; my lips tingle. I don't want it to end.

The brunette retreats from my personal space in the blink of an eye; already on her feet by the time I've regained my senses.

"Why allow her order you around?" Pushing in her chair, Dorothea turns her back to me; her shoulders sag under the weight of her sadness. "Do you feel something for her deep down? Is it because she's your upperclassman? You're letting her play you for a fool."

I've not had time to tell Dorothea much about myself in the short time I've known her. Nevertheless, there's no denying how concerned she is for my wellbeing. I owe her honesty on this matter, at the very least.

"Hilda is-" I stall; it's best I choose my words carefully. "She's my chance at following my dreams. Before I came here, I was destined to become a baker." Even now, admitting it makes me feel fed up. "I was nothing; nobody. Now I can choose my own path. Miss Goneril gave her word; if I serve her while training for my swordsmanship exams, she'll take me on as her bodyguard."

I half expected Dorothea would walk away upon hearing my reasons. Far from it. My confession stuns her to silence.

She faces me anew; her eyes misted with tears. "We're more alike than you realize," she says sadly, "It frightens me, and yet it's comforting. I'm not the only one who's scared of where she might end up." Dorothea dries her eyes against the sleeve of her jacket; she smiles painfully; a hand against her heart. "Good to know... I'm very happy to have met you, Rolan."

The songstress gives a heartfelt bow, as though she's closing a performance on stage. "You get to bed soon. Sleep well; I'll see you again before long. It's a promise - count on it." She blows me a kiss. "Goodnight."

I'm left alone in the dining hall; the head chef gives me a pitying glance from behind the dinner counter.

There's no reason to stay here any longer. I should get some sleep.

The walk back to my dorm room is a long one. A cool evening breeze nips at my skin. It's so cold; my breaths fog in front of me. I take out my keyring and unlock the bedroom door. The hinges squeak as I nudge the door wide.

A small pile of unopened letters from home sit atop my plain wooden desk. I'll check them later.

It's been very; _very _long day.

**To be continued...**

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. Share this story with other Three Houses fans too.**

**As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem! I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!**


	4. Belief

**Let's keep things rolling with another chapter. You might not think it, but I really appreciate all the feedback I've had for this story so far. It's a small side project, which makes it all the more awesome that so many of you are enjoying reading it.  
**

**Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

**Belief**

The letters atop the desk in my bedroom can wait another day. There are far more important things to do.

Strike. Parry. Reverse. Remember the techniques Professor Byleth showed us in class. Deep breaths, Rolan. Stay calm. You can do this. There are only a couple of weeks left until my Myrmidon Certification Exam. If I pass you're no longer an average commoner. I'll be somebody with rank and importance; a man recognized by the monastery for his talents. All I need to do is focus on the goal ahead I must do this - no matter what it takes. I've come too far to back out now.

The morning bell signals an end to my training session. I'd better get ready for classes.

Hilda watches me from the side-lines with interest. The last thing I expected was for her to join me this morning. Heck, I was beyond surprised to see her awake and ready to go at dawn. Usually I'm the one to wake her for classes with a quick knock at the bedroom door. Not this morning; she was already waiting for me - with a cheery grin no less.

Sliding my sword away, I exhale sharply to steady my frantic heartbeat. I'd say my work at the training grounds is good enough for today.

"I've gotta say," begins Hilda; she stands at my side. "You take your training so seriously. I feel a little tired just watching you swing that sword around." She smiles, ruffling my hair as she so often does these days. "Not that I mind or anything... It's part of the reason I like keeping you company. You're determined."

I'm not quite sure how to respond to such a colorful compliment. Is she being serious or sarcastic?

"What do you mean, Hilda?" I'll press the point a little bit further. Goddess knows I'm curious. "It was quite the shock when you stopped by my room this morning. You're usually still lounging in bed this early."

"What I'm saying is," The pigtailed lass continues with a wink. "Something about the way you act makes me happy; hopeful, even. I look at you and it's like... Well, maybe I could take things a bit more seriously - just a little..."

Hilda and the word serious are two things I never expected to go hand-in-hand. Whenever I used to visit her family estate with my parents she'd always act so laid-back. Father once joked with me; he said if "Miss Goneril were any more relaxed she'd fall asleep." I remember his jape all too well.

It would be good if Hilda started living her life with a hint of urgency. "How did I help you figure all this out?" I ask, brandishing the proudest smirk I can muster. "I thought it was too much hassle putting in effort."

"Maybe I'll tell you later," she answers. Snagging my hand, red-faced as she goes, Hilda pulls me in the direction of the door. She's surprisingly strong; must have something to do with her lugging around an axe in training. "Let's get out of here, Rolan. Professor might get mad if I'm late for another class..."

Together, we depart for our morning lessons. It's Tuesday, which means we have Tactical Theory first. No roll of the eyes is big enough. I'm absolutely terrible when it comes to Tactical Theory. Why can't we have Single Combat on a Tuesday instead?

* * *

I've been listening to Professor as best I can, but this class is far from my favorite. I've spent most of the morning passing notes with Hilda; our exchange started with her asking if I'd shuffle down the bench. I've tried ignoring her and concentrating on the lecture, but she keeps on passing more and more scraps of paper my way. She's taken to making subtle gestures; patting the empty space beside her. Well, the whole bench is empty aside from the two of us - but that's beside the point.

I bite back a grumble. If I don't sit with Hilda she's going to keep poking at me until class ends. Being extra careful not to draw attention my way, I gather up my papers and quill, shuffling across the bench to meet her. She smirks victoriously, having won my attention.

"Hey, Rolan," she whispers, prodding me in the arm, "Shall we head into town after this? I need to go shopping..."

"More like you need someone to carry your bags, you mean."

Hilda feigns a gloomy frown, "I'm hurt; to think you'd see me in such a mean light."

"I'm only teasing," I counter with a tiny chuckle. "Don't worry... We'll go as soon as classes finish."

"Thanks... I don't need to visit too many places. We'll be back in a heartbeat."

Given Miss Goneril's track record with buying clothes and trinkets, I can only dare imagine how long it will take.

I turn my attention back to the chalkboard; I don't stay focused for long.

Hilda rests her hand atop of mine. Locking our fingers together, she artfully hides our embrace under the table, out of sight from nosy classmates. She strokes my fingers softly; her face reddens.

Now that I think about it... she's very pretty. My heart's aflutter; if she keeps on gazing into me so deeply, I think I'll faint. Her full, pillowy lips entice me. I dunno what's coming over me. T-This is Hilda I'm thinking about; Hilda. I clean her room and fold her socks. She can't desire the attention of a commoner like me. She's highborn; a lady of status. Girls of her standing enjoy the finer things life has to offer. Her father; Lord Goneril, is wealthy and powerful. She must have suitors fawning over her.

I should retreat; I'll be wise to save myself the trouble her affections will bring. Nobles always look upon relationships with the common folk disdainfully.

And yet, I'm intoxicated by the sweet, flowery scent of her perfume.

No, this is foolish. I must back off. Though it makes me sad, I pull my hand away.

Hilda steals it right back, giving my digits a sharp squeeze. Her eyes of pink narrow playfully, knowingly. She's not letting go. "You'll be my bodyguard someday soon," the pigtailed lass utters sweetly. "We should get used to being like this."

The bells of Garreg Mach chime; the end of class is here. Hilda steals her hand away as the other students rise from their seats.

Before everyone leaves, Professor Byleth commands our attention with a loud clap of the hands. "Remember everyone, next Sunday we're heading back to Zanado. Another group of bandits have taken up arms there; they've been robbing traders. It falls to us to deal with them."

I'll keep Professor's words close to heart for when next week comes.

* * *

I've never had to carry so many items of clothing in my whole life. My arms are stacked full with folded garments and more. Socks; leggings, shoes, trinkets - Hilda bought everything she could get her hands on. Her coin purse must've left her pocket at least twenty times. She's spent more money in one day than I have in my whole first semester.

"This way," Hilda hurries on ahead. I do my best to waddle along with all of the items I'm carrying. She skids to a stop by the water fountain in the town square; a beautiful depiction of Lady Seiros - pristine and perfect with a serene, angelic expression.

"Let's take a break," says Hilda. She sits against the ring-like wall surrounding the fountain, stretching her legs with a heavy sigh. "We've done so much walking... Sorry Rolan. I didn't expect it would take so long. I bought stuff from half the folks in town..."

"Just let me catch my breath and I'll be okay." I expected this from the very start. Exhaling my tension, I neatly set down Hilda's clothes on the cobblestones, sitting beside her. If anybody needs a break before they fall over, it's me. A few large breaths help steady my heavily thumping heart. I'm tired; so tired my head aches. "Though I imagine you've made the traders very happy today."

Hilda wears a guilty expression, "I'm really sorry," she continues. "Look at you; you're exhausted. I didn't mean to overwork you."

"It's fine," I answer insistently. "My morning training's harder than this. You've seen it yourself."

The last thing I want is for Hilda to feel upset. I offered to help her; this is my responsibility.

She doesn't say a word more on the matter, either. She simply shuffles closer, resting her hand atop of mine. Together, we admire the township of Garreg Mach. The sky is dyed orange by the setting sun. Small children play games of tag in the bustling streets. Stall owners busy themselves with packing away their wares for the day. The air is so clean and fresh; the smell of freshly baked bread wafts from the chimney of the town's quaint bakery. So many people; each with a different story - each one of them protected by the Knights of Seiros. It's all so very different to the quiet (rural) townships of Goneril lands.

"Thanks for coming with me today," says Hilda kindly, caressing my fingers. She lays her head upon my shoulder, sighing contentedly. My heart jumps. "You must think I'm nasty, asking you to help me so much..."

Running after a noblewoman wears me out, yes. But there are far worse things I could do with my time. Gods, I could be home in Goneril helping with the household chores again, stoking fires and lugging bags of flour from the mill.

Hilda's lips fall into a frown, "I meant it when I said sorry. A few of the other students accuse me of using people. But I don't want you feeling that way, Rolan. With you it's... _different_." She slides our fingers together; two become one. "Being honest... I always kinda missed you. It was nice, having you visit when we were little."

"But all I did was tidy up after you, Hilda."

"That's not the point. You didn't act all strange around me because I'm noble. You didn't help because you had to; you did nice things because you wanted to - because we were friends. How old were we both when we met? About seven?"

Thinking back, we were very young indeed. "Yeah, around that age if I remember rightly."

Hilda links her arm with mine. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment, "Never thought I'd see you again," she confesses, "The little boy from the bakers shop. When you turned up in our homeroom that morning, I couldn't stop smiling. I guess what I'm saying is... I'm grateful."

Her confession feels bittersweet. As I've grown older I've seen the truth. There are barriers between nobles and commoners - boundaries, the likes of which are often too strong to shatter. Lorenz from our class is proof enough of that. The nobility live very different lives.

I'm slightly afraid, now that I see things for what they are. I viewed Hilda as a mere acquaintance when we were young - whereas she saw me as something more. The lines are becoming blurred. I don't know what to think anymore.

Maybe Dorothea is right. Hilda might be using me. But, if such is the case... I don't want to walk away. This lovely pink-haired lass has so much potential; she'd be a shining star in the night sky if only she used it. "I'm happy we're friends again too - which is why you should try harder, Hilda."

"But what if I let everyone down?"

I open my eyes to the sunset, "I believe in you." There's not a doubt in my mind. "Why do you think I agreed to serve you?"

Hilda gasps, "You believe in me... Are you serious? _Say it again_... Means a lot coming from you."

"Miss Hilda Valentine Goneril, I believe in you. I think you could make plenty of people proud. All you need to do is believe in yourself."

"O-Okay, I'll try," she answers nervously, "B-But only a little bit."

Hilda turns and faces me. She's close; her tiny breaths tickle against my cheek. Again I'm lost in the depth and serenity of her eyes. I can hardly breathe; I'm robbed of my senses. She leans nearer and nearer; I bring my arm around her waist... I'm hypnotized; drawn further in by her soft ivory skin and the fullness of her lips.

A twinge of urgency stops me from closing the gap at the last second, "L-Let's not. If we're caught like this we might get into-"

I'm silenced by Hilda's finger against my lips. "Nope... Not gonna happen."

She withdraws her finger, pressing her lips to mine with a heartfelt whimper. We share a kiss. A second. Even a third. She tastes sugary sweet. I'm losing myself; my heart beats together with hers. I don't care if I'm being used. Hilda is far too precious.

As the final rays of sunlight fade, we part. Hilda flashes me a tender smile. "We should head back to the monastery soon..."

"Agreed."

Against my better judgement, a second lovely women captivates me. I feel guilty, but it's as Mother often said when I was small.

_You cannot help for whom your heart yearns._

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!  
**


	5. Misfortune

**Hey there guys and girls. There's plenty more to come over the next few chapters. So don't worry from time to time if elements of this story feel a little one-sided toward a certain girl. Both our lovely ladies will get their time in the spotlight. As those of you who've read A Night with Corrin know, I'm no stranger to balancing these romantic tales. I can however, promise you this much. Dorothea and Hilda will be the main heroines throughout the story. No unexpected additions this time around.  
**

**I also want to thank everybody for the support. Your feedback and thoughts on where the story's going mean a lot. Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Misfortune**

Daybreak - a time of peace and tranquillity for most. I never have a hard time rising in the youthful hours of morning. I sleep fairly well, all things considered, but it's proven harder the last month or so. Climbing out of bed, I give my aching body a stretch and shuffle to the mirror stiffly. Oh yes - the person staring me back (in the reflective glass) is in definite need of extra rest. My long black hair is a mess; there are dark rings forming under my eyes. And Dorothea was right - I look pale. Doubtless because I've been doing so much for Hilda recently.

Ah well. It can't be helped. More pressing matters require my attention. I've been ignoring the steadily increasing pile of letters on my writing desk for long enough. There's even of them now; each one is addressed from home. They began arriving slowly at first, but the last four were passed to me by the monastery postmistress with increasing haste. The poor girl looked tired of stopping by my dorm to deliver them.

After dressing, I brush a hand through my hair and grab the handful of letters. The first three of the bunch start off plainly enough; they're simple greetings from Father. He wants to know what I'm up to, and how things have been going since I arrived at Garreg Mach - simple stuff really. The latest letter of the bunch paints a darker picture. My heart sinks as I skim through; for two very important reasons.

_Ye haven't written home in a while, so I hope these letters find you well, Son. I hate being the barer of bad news, but what I've gotta share's real important. Your Ma fell sick at the start of the month; Crimson Fever. Now, she's alright, so ye need not go stressin, but it cost a lotta coin to bring healers from Lord Goneril's estate. I hate to say it, but we ain't got the money to keep ye at Garreg Mach much longer. Maybe till the end of yer current semester. Sorry, Son. I know you'll understand, given time. Write back once you make plans to return home, and keep doin' us proud all the same. Best wishes - Pop._

Mother was sick and I didn't even bother to break the seals on these letters; let alone write home. So much has happened; I've been so self-absorbed. All I cared about was training and reaching my lofty goals. I breathe a deeply frustrated sigh. None of it will matter soon enough. It's like Pop said, the money's gone. My time here's running short. There's a month to the end of this semester. Four, maybe five weeks at the most.

"What should I do?"

I stare into the mirror for answers. The exhausted young man staring back mocks me with glum silence.

The Certification Exams are coming up next week; not to mention we're taking a class mission to Zanado to slay a band of troublesome marauders. Maybe I should focus my attention there? I dunno. Strange how a single instant can leave you feeling lost all over again.

On the bright side, Mother's alright - I should thank the goddess for her mercy. But... what happens to my dream when I return to Goneril? Will all I've strived for over the past few months be snuffed out like a candle on the wind?

No. I can't let it end like this. I won't.

"You've gotta push ahead, Rolan."

Even if I have to leave soon, there's no way in the deepest pits of hell I'm gonna go down without fighting. A month is more than enough time to help Hilda pass her Axe Exams, and thank Dorothea for all her kindness. All I can do is move on. I'll double down; I'll work twice as hard. I'm not just some lowly commoner. I can do better - if not for myself then for those whom I care about.

I have a job to do; I won't rest until it's finished.

* * *

For three days straight I've dedicated most of my time to studying with Hilda. Between my exams and training, I scrape a few hours of sleep a day. That's enough to get me by. Sleep is for the weak. I'll sit here as long as it takes for Miss Goneril to pass her test paper with flying colors. Between Professor Byleth's lessons and my help, she's finally starting to get a grasp of things.

It's past midnight. I shouldn't be in Hilda's room at this hour, but she insisted. Apparently she studies better outside of the classroom.

"So," she yawns, jabbing a particularly troublesome question on her test. "In this section we're supposed to detail the stances involved in axe combat, right? I think I get it now... Technique first; then stances. Wow..." Hilda grins proudly, giving herself a pat on the back. "I get it. I actually understand!"

I shush her, placing a finger against my lips. "I'm happy for you, truly I am... but try your best to keep quiet. We'll be in serious trouble if we're caught together this late at night; studying or not."

Hilda smirks playfully; she pushes aside her test, linking her arm with mine, "If a monk comes knocking I'll stash you somewhere. You can hide with my stuffed bears. Don't worry... we'll be fine."

As if tempting fate, a thunderous knock at the door freezes me to the core.

"Excuse me, Miss Goneril? It's past lights out. Do you have company in there? Forgive me, but I must enter. You know Lady Rhea's rules."

Oh seven hells! A knight of Seiros! Why now of all times?! If I'm seen here, my short time left in Garreg Mach will become even shorter! I move in a hurry, crawling under Hilda's dusty bed. It's hard to breathe down here! The dirt is so thick it makes my chest hurt. Does this room ever get swept unless I'm doing it for her?

"Coming!" replies Hilda, swinging the door open for the insistent sentry.

I curl into a protective ball, wracked by terror at the sound of platemail boots. The knight stops right beside the bed, humming with deep-rooted suspicion. "I could have sworn I heard something... It must've been my imagination."

"Yep," answers Hilda nervously, "N-Nothing in here. See?" she leads the knight over to her desk in a hurry. "I was cramming some late night study time before my test next week. I'll try to keep it down in future."

"See that you do," answers the knight sternly, "Goodnight, Miss Goneril."

"Night!"

I exhale deeply as Hilda brings the door closed, sliding the deadbolt into place. She motions for me to return from my grubby hideaway. Stifling a cough, I emerge from beneath the darkest depths. Climbing to my feet, I brush the layers of dust from by trousers and blazer jacket. I won't breathe right for a while - but it's worth it to avoid being caught.

"That was close," whispers Hilda. "I thought we were goners for sure."

Thank our lucky stars we weren't seen. "Next time," I grumble, "We study in the classroom." I perch beside Hilda's desk. A bigger problem looms; one with gravity enough to set my heart athunder. The guards will be twice as vigilant now. "How am I going to return to my room? The commoner dorms are halfway across the monastery..."

My revelation gets Hilda blushing; her lips curve into a sheepish smile. "Y-You could sleep in here. It's not like you have a choice..."

A lump forms in my throat at such a suggestion. My heartbeat becomes a war drum. It's hot all of the sudden; I feel a sweat coming on. Flustered, I pop the buttons of my undershirt, fanning my face with desperation. "M-Maybe I could sneak out."

"You'll be seen right away," counters Hilda. I swear, there's a hint of thrill; of excitement to her voice. "Do you have any idea the trouble I'll get into if Lady Rhea writes home to my brother? If he hears I've had men in my bedroom... I'll be scolded so hard."

"Duke Holst," I fall queasy at the very thought of Hilda's elder sibling, "The strongest general in the Alliance."

"You'll have to stay here, Rolan... _with me_. I'll go on ahead when classes start in the morning. You'll have to follow later; sneak past the guards. It's the only way. We can't be seen leaving together."

"It's not so simple." I can't stay here - for one very important reason in particular. I point nervously across the room, "There's only one bed."

"I know." Hilda holds her gaze to the floor, anxiously tapping her shoes together, "But we can share... There's room for two."

No way can I do something like that. If my dear mother were here, she'd be beside herself. I wasn't raised that way! The most I've done is kiss a girl. "I'll sleep on the floor," is my nervy reply. "N-Need I remind you we're in a monastery?"

"N-No, it's fine by me. I-I don't mind," replies Hilda hurriedly, her hands clasped together, held tightly against her lap. "It gets bitterly cold in the early hours of morning. We should share - cuddle close; I'll keep my smallclothes on."

My skin is sizzling. I feel a little dizzy all of the sudden. I take off my jacket, clutching it between shaky fingers. Hilda edges closer, taking it from me; she tosses it against the footboard of the bed. She's just as warm as me, it seems. Her face glistens, "I'm going to take off my skirt. Look away, would you?"

I do as I'm asked in a hurry. My imagination runs wild with the rustling of fabric. Hilda's breaths become hefty pants. I wish I could turn around. I'm awful; I know. But a part of me yearns to see all that my lovely classmate has to offer. It wouldn't be the first time I've peeked at those wide child-baring hips of hers as she saunters the halls.

"Done," she says quickly. "You can look now."

I turn around to find Hilda snuggled beneath the bed linens. Wait! Her shoulders - they're bare. She isn't wearing a bra. I thought she was going to keep her smallclothes on! And the way she stares at me; it's as though I'm being beckoned; lured. She pats the empty space in the bed, smiling shyly at me. "Come on over... but you might want to take off your shoes first."

Right! Shoes! I'd totally forgotten! I unite my laces and slip them off right quick, "And maybe your shirt too," Hilda continues, "It's... easier to share warmth that way. O-Only if you want to, of course."

"M-My shirt?"

"Yep. Your shirt."

I get to work with fumbling fingers, clumsily bringing my buttons free one by one. I don't know how or why, but it's as though Hilda has command over me; I want to abide by her every word. Bringing the item of clothing loose, I slide my arms free, casting it to the floor.

Hilda's eyes widen at the sight of my toned chest. "Those muscles. Oh wow..." Beads of sweat crawl down her forehead. Flushed, she desperately shivers for reprieve. "I'm impressed." She folds back the covers. With an arm draped around her beyond-ample chest (a thread-bare protection of her modesty) the pink-haired lass draws me closer with a giggle. "C'mere."

An offer I can't refuse. Her voice is like music to my ears.

We wrap up warmly together beneath the sheets; Hilda wriggles nearer with every passing moment. Our noses touch. Her minty breath tickles my cheek. I'm losing myself in the fullness and sincerity of her gaze. I-I want to reach out and hold her; I want to brush my fingertips against her perfect skin. I want her lips against mine.

"Rolan," Hilda utters near-silently; her face beet-red and sweaty. "I've gotta know," She reaches out, stroking my cheek tenderly, "Do you like me? B-Because..." Miss Goneril brings her arm away from her chest, exposing her bosom to the gift of sight. "Because I like you... I mean it; I really like you... _a lot_."

A guilty twinge squeezes my stomach. Why did you say that, and now of all times? I-I'll be leaving soon. I don't have the time to solve matters of affection. I can't give you or Dorothea the love you deserve. All I can do is show my gratitude for all of the warmth and concern the two of you have shown. After that, I have to go away - there's no choice.

The truth shakes me to the core. I can't deny my feelings, even if they cut my skin like the sharp of a blade.

"Of course I do, yes," I confess, resting my finger against Hilda's lips, "I care about you. You've a heart of gold when you take things seriously. Why do you think I stick by you? You're going to achieve great things Hilda... I just know it."

Hilda brings my finger away "_We_," she corrects me, "We're gonna do great things, together. With you here... I feel stronger. I wanna try my best. That's why," she leans in, pressing her lips to mine with vigor. I'm left enthralled by her taste; her scent, too. She rests her head against my chest when we part. "I'd like you to attend the ball at the end of the year with me. Let's go together, as a couple..."

The agony of a knife plunges into my chest. Her request is one I can't abide, and not through a lack of want.

But she's so hopeful. I-I don't know what to do. Either way, I'm going to shatter someone's fragile affections. Hilda's. Dorothea's. Mine. And so, I avoid the question. I kiss Hilda with heat; with passion. She whines into me, bringing her arms around my back. Sticky and clammy, the two of us drown in the moment. Nothing else matters.

I don't have the heart to tell her or Dorothea about the problem I face. The best I can do is stay beside them; both of them - until the day I return to Goneril. At least that way, the two of them will think of me with fond memories. I'm destined to become a baker's son. Hilda is a noble. Dorothea is an opera diva; a celebrity. I cannot follow the road they walk. The chains of my common birth; my fate, forbids it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave your feedback and share your thoughts. I'm grateful. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!  
**


	6. Confession

**This is going pretty well isn't it? Glad to see so many of you are enjoying it so far. It's about time we raise the stakes a little. I have plenty more planned for the coming chapters. Not to mention it's been really fun writing a character who compliments Hilda and Dorothea.  
**

**Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Confession**

I awaken to chirping birds. Strands of sunlight shine through the windowpanes, lulling me into a sense of safety and security. Hilda is already out of bed and dressing. I remain quiet and watch her fasten the buttons of her shirt. She doesn't look in the slightest hurry. I clear my throat to let her know I'm up. She flashes me a wink, swiftly fixating upon the mirror thereafter.

"Morning you," she chimes, grabbing one of many ornate hairbrushes from the dresser, "Class is starting soon, but I'm taking my time. Did you sleep well? You seemed cosy when I woke up; you were snoring."

"I'm good... But my lips are sore." I run my fingers over them. Yep, they're stinging alright. Well, I have nobody but myself to blame. I suppose that's what you get when you stay up kissing for hours on end. Not that I'm complaining; Hilda is quite the kisser. I wonder - does she have past experience?

Hilda giggles, fixing her pigtails in the mirror, "You're precious. There's salve on the dresser; I'll pass it over when I'm done."

For a while I sit back in bed and enjoy watching my classmate prepare for the day. There's far more to a woman's morning ritual than I imagined. Fixing one's hair alone seems long-winded; a mission of sorts. Makeup and perfume follow afterwards. I'm honestly surprised she feels so comfortable with me being here as an observer. She could've hurried along and been ready to leave long before I awoke.

"How long have you been up?"

"About thirty minutes," Hilda answers plainly. "Would've gotten out of bed quicker, but it was nice listening to your heartbeat while you snoozed. You're a peaceful sleeper; it's kinda comforting."

Hilda moves from her dresser and picks up her blazer. There's a huge purple bruise on the side of her neck. She can't go out with something so lewd on show. It'll stir gossip aplenty. "Errr... Hilda? You might wanna double-check in the mirror..." My cheeks flare just mentioning it, "Y-You're neck..."

She smiles cheekily at my words of warning, resting her fingers neatly upon the marking, "It's alright - I saw it earlier. No worries," her smile rises into a heartfelt grin. "I'll wear my scarf to class today. No regrets; I had fun last night."

I bow my head all the same, "Sorry 'bout that. I was a bit too rough."

Hilda winks, "Rough is fine... Now, where did I put my- Ah! There it is." She scoots around the bed to recover her scarf from its resting place beside the bookshelf. Draping the item artfully over the love bite, she gives a twirl for the mirror. "Looking nice. Okay!"

The noble lass swings by the dresser and grabs a small (brown) ceramic pot. She places it in my lap on the way toward the door, gifting me a peck on the cheek. "Okay. Salve for your lips," she says, giving me second peck on the forehead. "I'll head down to the dining hall. Best I stick to my usual routine. It'll raise fewer eyebrows. I'll see you in class."

Miss Goneril stalls before she leaves. Blushing and beautiful, she holds her fingers and thumbs into the shape of a love heart. "Thank you," she utters under her breath. "This is the first time I've slept beside someone; _it's nice._"

She hurries on ahead, heaving the doors closed as she goes. I'm left with my thoughts - with stillness; with very chapped lips. Alone, a cold feeling of loneliness grips me. This is likewise my first time sleeping beside another. I like the warming sensation of snuggling up with someone; my worldly problems seem smaller. I wouldn't trade such a feeling for anything.

Sadly, these moments will come to an end soon.

No... I've gotta stop thinking about it! You have a goal, Rolan. You need to stick with it!

Once I'm done applying salve, I climb out of bed. My waking ritual will be far quicker than Hilda's. Slip on my shirt. Grab my jacket. Recover my shoes from their place down by the foot of the bed. I'll be out of here in no time. Probably for the best, too. I'll skip out on breakfast in place of sword practice. Can't afford to miss the morning training. There's plenty of time for food later.

Classes go by smoothly enough. Hilda and I sat at different benches today, to be on the safe side. Nobody paid much mind to her scarf; either. Well, there was Lysithea, now that I think about it. But she complimented how nice it looked and asked to stroke the fur. So, our plan went off without a hitch. Although, I think Professor Byleth was surprised to see us sitting separately.

* * *

Sunset brings with it more tasks.

As usual, I've been sent into town on errands with the end of the day drawing near. Hilda wants fresh bread from one of the market stalls we visited last time we came out here. Now, I don't mind or anything; I'm just mighty hungry. My stomach's been growling all day. Raphael looked my way more than once during our lectures. I swear, the big fella has a sense for those kinda things.

With the town square firmly in sight, I decide to stop and catch my breath. Okay, it was reckless to skip out on breakfast this morning. I'm feeling mighty sluggish right about now. My legs are heavy; and with each groan my stomach feels all the more hollow. Granted, I'd normally be able to solve the issue, being in town and all - but I carelessly left my coin purse in Hilda's room in my hurry to train.

I'll have to man up and make do. I won't spend the gold Hilda's given me on a little extra bread for myself - not without asking first.

"Right, get up, Rolan." I spur myself on, shaking my fatigue clear. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get back to the monastery; the sooner I can invade the dining hall like an Almyran charging Fodlan's Locket.

Arriving by the bread stall, I place my order. The aroma of fresh baking is comforting on two fronts. One? My empty stomach is screaming for it. And two? It serves as a fond reminder of home. As soon as the food up is bagged up, I retreat in a hurry; my willpower won't hold if I stand around gawking at loaves until sundown. "Job done," I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay... Now it's about time I head b-"

"Hey there! Rolan! Is that you?"

My heart jumps in my chest. I turn back - looking once - looking twice. "Dorothea."

My favorite songstress hurries over from a jewellery stall across the square. She holds a tiny paper bag between her fingers. She's the last person I expected to see today - but I'm far from displeased. "How are you doing, Rolan?" She slips the bag into her jacket pocket "Running more errands?"

I swear, there's a sour note to her voice.

"Kinda. Hilda asked me to pick these up."

"Of course she did." Dorothea smiles sadly, "But let's not talk about her. I'm far more interested in you. How've you been?"

My stomach groans, answering her question rather gracelessly. "I'm a bit on the peckish side."

Dorothea brings a hand to her mouth, lauging softly, "I can tell. When did you last eat?"

I'm almost afraid to fess up. A little white lie won't hurt. "This morning..."

"Nope, you didn't," I'm shot down. The brunette narrows her eyes; concerned. "No way. You're looking faint. Are you running yourself ragged again?" She rests her hands upon her hips like a concerned mother. "I'd say I have a grasp on who you are by now. I'm a good judge of character - women's intuition."

"Alright... You win." Bested, I avert my eyes, "I grabbed a quick sandwich yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterd- Goddess help me. No wonder you look ready to fall down in a heap."

"I've been busy," I reply with desperation, "Can't stop. There's always too much to do."

I raise my eyes, meeting with Dorothea. She's fraught with worry.

"Too much for food?"

Time isn't on my side. I have to focus. The more time I spend helping others, the better I'll feel when my semester in Garreg Mach comes to an end. It hurts keeping my struggles bottled up, but I have no other choice. "Too much for food."

The brunette rolls her eyes sharply. "That settles it then. C'mon... We're going to the teahouse." She flashes me a stern gaze, "I fancy a spot of cake all of the sudden." Dorothea leads the way, "It won't sit right with me if you starve."

When this young lady sets her mind on something she doesn't back down.

How painfully ironic.

I follow as quickly as I can manage. Stacks of bread work wonders at slowing you down.

* * *

A teahouse isn't where I expected to spend the end to my afternoon - but small mercies are nice enough. This establishment is quaint and friendly. Small tables adorned with frilly white tablecloths. A wonderfully polite serving girl with the shiniest blue eyes; an aroma of exotic blends I've never whiffed before. And then there's the sweet selection - goodness the sweets. They're my shortcoming; the drawback of growing up around a father who rolls dough and crafts pastry for a living.

Unfortunately, I'll have to go hungry while Dorothea joyfully cuts into her cream cake with a silver fork. "I can't get anything I'm afraid."

"You don't have any money? How did you buy the bread?"

There's no way I can reveal why I'm without coin of my own. Think Rolan. Think. She's good at seeing through you.

"It's an allowance Hilda gave me," I explain. "I left my coin purse in my bedroom this morning. My fault. I was in a rush to make class in time."

"You should take better care of yourself." Dorothea sets down her fork. Reaching across the table, she clasps my hands. "Honestly, Rolan. You're not eating right. You're constantly tired. Every time I pass the training grounds you're there; day or night. Do you ever take a rest?"

My guilty conscience calls home. my willpower is pushed to the brink of snapping. I can't keep smiling anymore; just like I can't keep pretending everything's alright when it's not. I have to tell somebody how I feel. And I doubt there's anyone more considerate than Dorothea. So long as I'm straightforward with her, she should understand. "I'd rest if I had the time. Sadly, I won't be here much longer; at Garreg Mach, I mean."

My admission floors the songstress. Her shoulders tense and her eyes widen. She swallows a lump in her throat, looking so horribly downcast, "O-Oh? Really?" She gives my digits a supportive squeeze. "This is the first you've mentioned about going away."

"Because I didn't want make a scene of things," I answer gloomily. "I only found out a few days ago. My mother was sick. Pop spent lots of gold getting decent healers. She's fine now... but I don't have the money to keep attending. I mean, we make a good living supplying food for House Goneril's banquets... but the tuition fees here are insane."

"I see..." Dorothea exhales. "When do you leave?"

"End of the semester. A month from now; give or take."

"A month..." She whispers. There's a glimmer of hope in her eyes - though it may be sadly misplaced.

"Would you stay if you could afford it?"

I don't need to think twice.

"Without a doubt. I'd see the rest of the year out. Maybe even work over the summer months to raise the coin for my second year. Why'd you ask?"

"N-No reason..." Dorothea deflects my curiosity with a nervous chuckle. Her smile returns full force. "You know... I really need to thank you, Rolan. It's only right, given you're heading out soon. I'm happy to have spent time with you; it's been a pleasure."

This precious songstress need not be so kind. I owe her. She helped me believe in myself when I ran short of faith. She's shown endless amounts of consideration; even as I've stubbornly pushed time and again beyond the point of collapse. I could never begin to return the favour. "Honestly, there;s no need. Anything I've done pales when I think of how nice you've been."

"Oh stop being modest. Honestly... you helped me see clearly. What you said over dinner; it left a mark. I've not been able to stop thinking about it. M-Maybe it's time I be brave; let go of my fears, and live my life." She puts all of her heart into her confession. Leaning over from across the table, she kisses me on the cheek. "I know it probably rings hollow, since you're worried and all... but it's how I feel."

My breathing hitches. I bite my lip, fighting back tears from welling. "I'm not afraid," I respond with empty strength. What makes you think I'm scared? G-Going home isn't too bad."

Dorothea shakes her head. "We're truly two of a kind after all. It's okay to cry, you know. Real men aren't afraid of showing their feelings."

Her words push me to the brink. I rise from my chair, giving a polite bow. "'Scuse me for a sec. I-I need some air."

Making a hasty retreat, I depart the teahouse. The orange sunset greets me anew as I step outside. Most of the traders have packed up and left by now. The streets are still. Strange, I've fixated on the sunset frequently as of late. It's been a form of comfort.

Today? It doesn't provide any such solace for my aches and pains. I'm cold; empty.

Dorothea joins me outside. "Rolan, are you okay?" she asks kindly. "You don't look so good."

"No... I'm not." Unable to hold back any longer, I cave. My eyes mist. My vision blurs. My throat pulls tight.

Silent tears cascade down my cheeks. "I'm not ready to leave. There's no future for me back home."

Dorothea takes me into her arms, cradling me. She runs her fingers through my hair. Her kind gesture calms my fractured heart. I breathe her flowery perfume, falling further and further into my own little world of solace. I'm tired of hurting; just as I'm tired of pretending everything will be okay. I'm not gonna live my life as nobody."I'm afraid," I confess with a whimper, "I'm afraid of my talents going to waste... Most nobles don't give a damn about us commoners. Unless I make myself useful nobody will care for me."

"That's not true," Dorothea replies. "I care about what happens to you. You're important." I lose myself in her eyes. She's crying too. "Rolan... You're not worthless. To me? You're special... What I mean to say is- I think- I'm falling for-" Dorothea's lips rise into a frightened smile. "No. It's too late for that. I- I'm in love... and it scares me. I tried to ignore it... but I can't. All I can do is hope you feel the same way too."

I cling to Dorothea with all the strength I can muster. I shouldn't lie to her. She deserves better. "But Hilda and I-"

She rests her finger against my lips, "You feel for her, I know... I figured it out already."

"How?!" My stomach flips. "You knew?"

Dorothea sniffles, laying her head upon my shoulder, "It's was obvious - not that I mind. I-I'm no better. I spent too much time teasing the boys before we met. So let's call it even. Just open up - be honest with me; with yourself - especially if we'll part ways soon. Rolan... Do you love me?"

The day I met this girl my perspective shifted. I never would've felt a sense of belonging at the monastery if it weren't for her. My answer is clear.

"Yes Dorothea... I do. I love you."

"I-I'm happy to hear you say it. I feared you wouldn't want a girl like me..."

"What are you saying?"

"I grew up an orphan before joining Mittlefrank." The songstress clings to the lapels of my blazer. "But now? I'm not alone. _I have you_."

She edges nearer; our lips collide. We're joined as one; our hearts entwined. The sunset feels comforting and vibrant again. Yes. I love her; as dearly as I love Hilda. I want to treasure every moment we share; I yearn to learn more of her life growing up in Adrestia. A few weeks ago we were strangers. Now? We're so much more. And it's because I love her that saying goodbye will prove such a woeful task.

"I'm won't watch you walk out of my life," declares Dorothea with dedication as we part. "I'll find a way for you to stay. Consider it my promise."

Again we kiss. I revel in the softness my beloved's warm embrace.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	7. Dedication

**Wow, you guys are really into this, huh? The support for this story's been absolutely awesome. Most appreciated. So I figure I'll step things up a notch. We'll raise the stakes and put some serious focus on our leading ladies. How will they respond to Rolan's struggle? Are you ready?**

**Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

**Dedication**

Dorothea and I needed to collect ourselves after such a heartfelt confession on her part. She insisted upon returning to the teahouse - mostly so I could get some proper food inside my groaning stomach. Food that she insisted on paying for no less. I politely refused time and time again: all in vain. Once this young lady has her mind set on something, she doesn't back down. She's headstrong beyond compare - the total reverse of Hilda. I appreciate it. If it weren't for her being insistent I wouldn't be enjoying this lovely slice of chocolate cake.

I've never eaten something with such glee in my whole life. Every forkful has a slightly bitter aftertaste; wonderfully balanced by the richness of cream.

Between bites I notice a hazy look in Dorothea's eyes. It's almost as though she isn't here - a hundred miles away, even.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh-huh," the brunette answers briefly, "I'm thinking; that's all."

"About what? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Ways I can help you stay here in Garreg Mach."

A weighty topic - one I'd hoped we wouldn't address again tonight. While wrapped up in our emotions we weren't thinking. Now we're calm again, the issue remains. I have four weeks. That's all. And in that time I've gotta sort matters of love with two women - all while helping one of them pass her exams. The cards aren't stacked in my favour. I'm clueless as to what I can do.

"Hmmm..." Dorothea ponders. "What to do." She snaps her fingers, perking up. "Got it. Here's a good start. How much did it cost you to come study here? Sorry, I know it's personal, but it'll help us form a plan."

I wasn't privy to much in the way of details. Pop sorted most of the money-related side of things. But I do know how much the first semester cost with donations to the church included. "About four-hundred gold, plus a charitable gesture for the Knights of Seiros."

"Four-hundred. Okay. Let me think."

Dorothea begins counting on her fingers. "With a donation for the church we're probably looking closer to five; five-hundred. Three semesters in a year; your first one's paid or you wouldn't be here. We're halfway into the second semester... You'll need about half the money for this semester; plus full payment for the next. Let's add up those totals now."

I'm struggling to keep up with her. I'm fine with numbers, but she's throwing herself at the issue a bit too hard.

"I'd say around eight-hundred," Dorothea concludes. "That should be enough to keep you here - come what may. Do you have any family who can help? The Alliance are good for their merchant guilds, right?"

I shake my head abruptly. "No. Sorry. My family owns the largest bakery in Goneril; we have several shops. But we're not the Victor Treading Company. We'd need to fulfil a food order for a whole garrison of Duke Holst's men to get a hold of that sorta money."

Dorothea sighs deeply, "Oh darn. I thought we were on to something there. Think, Dorothea. Think." She returns to her planning full force, tapping her fingers anxiously against the table top. "There has to be something we can do..."

I can't bare seeing the songstress so stressed. I reach over, placing my hand atop hers, "Calm down. We still have time. For the moment let's relax. We'll think things through. If we're hasty it'll only make things worse."

She hides her eyes, threading her fingers with mine, "But I can't sit here and do nothing while you go away. I-I'm happy with you taking the time you need to sort through your feelings with Hilda but-" She brings her eyes closed, "I finally have someone to spend my future beside; I can't lose you."

The serving girl behind the teahouse counter rings a shiny golden bell. "Alright everyone. It's twenty-past the hour. It's already dark. We're closing in ten minutes. Finish up your food 'n drinks."

Whatever we decide to do, out time at the teahouse has come to a close. I get up from the table. Dorothea and I depart the lovely venue, and I hurriedly grab the bread I'd been sent to collect in the first place. Our walk up the hill toward the monastery is quiet; subdued. I see the fear written across Dorothea's face. She nervously wrings her hands; she's lost in thought.

We stay together as we enter the monastery.

"Hey there, students," the gate guard greets us fondly. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

Dorothea forces a smile. "It certainly is."

This young guardsman is something of a celebrity across the monastery. Professor Byleth is especially kind to him, always asking if he has anything to report in the mornings. No matter the mood, you can't help feeling a little bit happier around the guy. He has an aura of sunshine. "You two take care, you hear?"

"We will, thanks," I reply. "See you later."

Leaving the guard to his duty, we make our way through the main hallway and out toward the commoner dormitories. There aren't many students around, given the time of evening. One or two are rushing for the bathhouse before light's out - but it's mostly still.

"I'm won't give up on you," Dorothea tells me with renewed strength. "No matter what. I'll do everything I can."

I've never had a woman fight for me like this before. Deep down, it feels nice. "You're not one to turn your back on people, are you?"

"Those who do right by me? No," she answers - her eyes bright and fiery. "I'd never dream of it."

"Rolan!" I flinch at Hilda's booming shout. What starts as a pink-haired speck at the far side of the courtyard gets bigger by the second. "Is that you?"

"I'll see you later," chuckles Dorothea, "We'll figure this out, I promise." She gives me a swift peck on the cheek, leaning close to whisper in my ear. "And you'd better be gentle when you decide to tell Hilda about us. Don't go breaking hearts..."

With that, the songstress takes her leave. She ducks into her dorm room a few doors down with just enough time to spare. Until now, I had no idea she lived so close. I thought the female dorms were on the opposite side to the men's dorms. How wrong I must've been.

Hilda skids to a stop by my side, barely staying balanced. "It's been hours," she says in a nervy tone, grabbing me in a crushing hug, forcing me to drop the bread I've been carrying all this time. "I was about to send someone into town to find you. I thought something bad might've happened..."

I bring my arms around Hilda's middle, holding her close. "I'm fine; got a little side-tracked. That's all. Totally my fault."

The pig-tailed lass can try as hard as she likes, but the fear in her eyes is way too clear. A guilt twinge squeezes my stomach. The heartfelt stare she's giving me (one of compassion) it's the same as when Dorothea confessed her feelings today. In an instant I'm disarmed. I feel compelled to hold her tighter and protect her.

And above all else, I have to tell the truth about my departure.

I check ahead and behind patrolling Knights of Seiros. The cost is clear - at least for now.

"Hilda..." I bring my lips against her ear. "Do you wanna stay in my room tonight? I'd like to talk."

Miss Goneril shivers in my embrace, "Oooo... A little naughty, don't you think? Who was the one worried about us getting caught the other day?" She giggles, flashing me a teasing wink. "And I've just showered. If we snuggle up I'll get all sweaty..."

"Please?" I ask again; this time with sincerity. My voice cracks despite my best efforts. "It's important."

"Are you-" Hilda pauses, eying me with concern. She squeezes me a bit tighter, "What's up? Did you run into trouble in town?"

"Not really," I answer. It's best I'm honest with her. "Something bigger. I received a letter; a letter from home. My family are having trouble, and I'd like for you to read it. I'm in a bind right about now."

"Me? But why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Hilda sits patiently at the foot of my bed. I fumble through the draws of my desk for the stack of letters. Grabbing the newest of the bunch I unfold it, running my finger across the first few lines to double check. Yes. It's the right one. I take my place beside Hilda, placing the letter into her hands. Her expression falls, turning gloomy the farther down the page she reads. By the end, she's unnervingly quiet.

My stomach ties in knots.

"You're leaving?" she passes the letter back, waiting expectantly.

"As things stand, yes. There's not a great deal I can do..."

"B-But-" Hilda clamps her hands against her lap. "This letter... It's dated three weeks ago. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't open it up 'till about three days back. I don't reply to my letters as diligently as you. I've focused my attention here recently."

Hilda lays back against the bed. Closing her eyes, she massages her temples. "Well this isn't good. I finally open up to you, and you're on the way out of the door. What a pain..."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she answers dismissively, "I only wished you'd checked your letters sooner."

Miss Goneril is taking this... better than I thought she would. She's not anywhere as winded as Dorothea. It's almost scary how calm she's being. I'm lost for words. What can I say? What can I do? Is there any way I can make this right?

Not a word is spoken between us for the longest time. Nervy jitters claim me. I feel dizzy.

"Oh well..." Hilda gives a sigh. "It is what it is," she surmises quickly, sitting up and opening her eyes. "Nothing can be done about it; so it's not worth getting upset about. You should enjoy your time here while it lasts."

I hadn't seen it that way before today. Not that I'm given time to think.

Hilda throws her arms around my shoulders, holding me to the bed. She locks her lips with mine almost too quickly to fathom. She's frightfully strong and assertive. Her kiss follows with a second; a third; a forth. She's being so rough it hurts.

I pull away, fighting frantically for a mouthful of air.

And that's when I notice. Hilda's eyes are quivering.

Her pain stabs into my chest sharper than a knife.

I try to speak, only to have a finger pressed over my mouth - hard.

"Don't. There's no need. It's fine," Hilda assures me. Her lips rise into a wounded smile. "It's just how these things go. I suppose we aren't meant to be, are we? Shame too... You know I really like you; I've always liked you - since we were little."

A lump forms in my throat. Knowing how dearly she cares for me only makes this sorry situation hurt even more. I don't want you to walk out of my life, Hilda. Please don't turn your back; don't walk away from me. I know this is going to be hard... but I care about you. Be strong; fight for something for once.

Swallowing my fears, I rest my hand against Hilda's face, caressing her soft skin with gentle fingertips. "So you're going to give up?"

Like an overflowing floodgate, Hilda bursts. A stream of tears cascade down her cheeks. "I don't want to but- It's better I just go. Y-You don't need to help me with my test anymore. A-And I won't- I won't sit with you in class from now on."

Miss Goneril gets off me in a hurry; she bolts for the door, stalling as she grabs the handle.

"Forgive me. I'm not strong like you or Professor or Claude... I'll only let you down. It's been nice spending time with you again though, Rolan. _I'll miss you_."

Blurry-eyed, Duke Holst's little sister shoves open the door and runs headlong into the night. She doesn't look back for even a second.

I'm left with a shattered heart and a crumpled letter in my grasp. The evening breeze bites me down to the bone.

Swallowing a bitter scoff, I rise from the bed and push the creaky bedroom doors shut with a bang.

"This is great. Just great..."

Alone and winded, I toss the letter to the floor, banishing the terrible thing from sight.

Hilda is gone. Time runs ever shorter. And I'm powerless to change a darn thing.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	8. Hope

**How are you guys and girls doing? Ready for another chapter of Songstress? We're going to focus on everyone's favorite Black Eagle with this one. And speaking of which, Dorothea has yet to be added to the character list for the Fire Emblem section. I'm surprised nobody's requested her at this point. She's one of the favorites. ****Anyway! Lets get started shall we?**

* * *

**Hope**

Thursday. Only a couple of hours to go until classes are done. The clock at the back of the classroom keeps on ticking. Professor is busy with her lecture on Unified Strategy. Honestly, I've not been paying much attention. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bored by the topic. It's merely a case of having more pressing matters to hand. More specifically, a certain songstress of the Black Eagle House.

And then there's Hilda. True to her word, she swapped benches the morning after learning of my not so distant departure. We've barely talked unless there's a group project in class. Even then, she tries her best to partner up with Claude or Ignatz. Every time I glance her way she gives me a terribly sad smile and turns her attention to Professor's lecture.

Does she hate me? Is she angry I didn't speak with her sooner about my family?

No! I can't think like that. I should focus instead on Dorothea. Specifically, her unexpected visit this morning.

It all started at the crack of dawn.

I awoke to a knock at my bedroom door. The sun had barely risen and I was far from ready to face the world.

Sleep prevented my head from leaving the pillow. And so I kept ignoring the gentle tapping. But it didn't stop. It kept going and going.

"Whoever it is must urgently need my attention," I thought at the time.

I first wondered if it was a knight or a monk.

"No, it couldn't be," I groaned groggily, "Just go back to sleep, Rolan."

Lady Rhea's supporters don't usually come knocking unless a member of the church needs to speak with you directly. And not being the most devout believer, I don't have much in the way of business with them. I'm here to train; not indulge matters of faith.

I was about to climb out of bed and answer the door, goddess knows the noise had gone on for long enough. Fortunately, it stopped as I pulled back the covers. A small folded note slid under the crack in my doorway not long afterward.

Upon getting up for the day I checked the note. Distinctly curly handwriting upon the back of the piece of paper told me all I needed to know. There's no mistaking the way Dorothea writes. She's slipped me notes a couple of times now - usually when classes finish.

Curious as to what she wanted, I lit a candle and started reading.

_Morning Rolan. Sorry I stopped by so early. I have some good news. I've been talking with Edelgard and I think there's a way you can stay at the monastery. Stop by my dorm after classes finish at six. It's the one three doors to the right of yours. See you then. P.S. Do you like travelling? Dorothea x x x_

The message's contents have been on my mind all day. It's why I keep glancing with such eagerness toward the clock. If Dorothea truly has an idea then I'd like to hear it. I've gotta try anything and everything to stick around. No way am I going to back out after coming this far. I've learned so much. Not to mention I've made two very deep promises with two very special ladies.

"Alright, class," Professor Byleth's calm but assertive voice grabs my attention. I snap my eyes forward. She brings her textbook closed, sitting atop her desk at the front of the room with one leg folded over the other. "Expect a short practical test on Monday. You'll need it for Zanado. That'll be all for today. Tomorrow we're focusing on spear combat."

Church bells chime. The end of the day is here. I'd better get on my way to the dorms.

"Rolan," calls Professor as the room empties out. I stop just short of stepping out of the door and turn back. She gives me the faintest smile - almost so tiny it could be mistaken as a flutter of the imagination. "Could I have a minute, please? I'd like to pose a question."

"'Course, ma'am. Give me a sec."

Setting down my satchel bag, I head over to the front of the classroom. By now everybody else has piled out. I'm alone with Miss Byleth. She pulls out a chair from beside her desk, offering it to me. "Have a seat."

My stomach twitches nervously. It's not often I'm called back like this. Whatever the case, I sit down as requested. Am I in trouble? It's always hard to tell what Professor's thinking. Outside of lessons she's a woman of few words. Kind, yes. But also very subtle when showing her emotions.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm worried about you and Hilda, Rolan."

True to her nature, she's not messing around.

My nervy stomach almost flips. I fight to stay steady with a short breath through the nose. "What do you mean, Professor?"

I'm given an uneasy frown by my teacher. "Everyone in class knows the two of you are fast friends. Lately you've been side-by-side; inseparable, even if you answer few questions in my lectures. I was happy to see the two of you working together. But this past few days you've both seemed very... withdrawn. Does this have something to do with Hilda moving benches the other day?"

"N-Not really," I answer, trying my best to avoid the issue. Professor is busy enough. She doesn't need dragging into my problems. "Everything's fine. Honestly."

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you, Rolan." Miss Byleth brings her hands together, presenting me with a faint but welcoming smile. "You're more than welcome to speak with me if there's a problem. We're close to the same age, so you needn't feel intimidated. I see you Golden Deers as much my friends as I do my students."

"Thanks, Professor. But nothing's wrong. You can count on it."

"Fair enough," she replies with a hint of disappointment, "But may I at least give you a hint of advice? More as a comrade and less your teacher?"

"Sure thing. Always happy to listen."

"Don't have fallings out with your friends. These battles we fight on behalf of the church are dangerous. Not that I intend to let harm befall anyone, but still... Regrets are terrible things. Respect those you care for. It's a lesson I've held close since joining this monastery."

Trust you to always have insightful advice, Miss Byleth. If Hilda comes around I'll do my best to talk with her again. She means more to me than you'll ever know. I'd rather keep her close. I hate feeling so far away from her.

"Thanks, Professor." I rise from my chair and give a grateful bow. "Mind if I go now? I've got places to be."

"You're quite welcome to leave," she answers. "Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Alright! No time to lose. Dorothea should be waiting by the dorms.

* * *

Yep. I called it; the songstress is right on time - three doors down from my room. She waves me over; sporting a cheery grin. I feel fresh and optimistic seeing her like this. Here's hoping her news is good news. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I hurry along and join her.

"Nice to see you looking so happy, my lady."

"I've found it; a way you can stay," Dorothea declares brightly, "Come on inside." She nudges open the doors to her room. "Make yourself comfy and I'll explain everything. I think I've outdone myself, if I do say so."

Kind and confident. That's my lovely lass to a tee.

Dorothea's living space differs a little to my expectations. A snug single bed with velvet sheets is tucked in the corner nearest the doors; sat at the footboard is a large mannequin sporting an absolutely divine ballroom gown with fine Adrestian-style trim. At the back of the room are a varnished dresser and a makeup table with a gold trimmed mirror. Everything is clean and perfectly spotless to boot. Damn - I'd be embarrassed to show her my plain and untidy abode by comparison.

"Sit on the bed, it's quite alright," says Dorothea, bringing the doors closed.

I do as I'm asked. She's quick to sit with me. We share an affectionate cuddle away from prying eyes. Her closeness soothes me after such a tiring day of classes. Her rosewood perfume is a comforting scent. I'm lucky to have her; I'd like to stay like this for a while and forget my troubles.

Dorothea links her fingers with mine, giving me a comforting squeeze. "It's nice being with the one you love, don't you think?"

It's almost as though you're reading my mind, Miss Arnault.

"You bet it is."

We enjoy the peace and quiet for a time, content in little more than being together.

My folks said before I left home that life's simple pleasures were often the sweetest. They'd cuddle up beside the fire when I was little, or they'd hum songs together out on the porch on starry nights. Younger me never really understood the purity of their love, but now I see it clearly. Pop's a simple man, and mother shied away from her chance to become a consort and married from the heart.

I place my lips upon Dorothea's cheek. She returns my gesture gladly. We're much the same, simple people with dreams.

"Did you give what I asked in my note some thought, Rolan?"

"Which part in particular, dearest?"

"About travelling. How would you feel if a chance to see the world fell into your lap?"

"I've always viewed travel as par the course if I'm to become a bodyguard. I'm open to the idea. Why'd you ask?"

I'd go wherever my charge travelled. It's one of the many reasons why such a dangerous job appeals to me. I could depart Alliance lands; visit sights and cities beyond Goneril. Not as a mercenary, of course - as the sworn protector to a lord or lady. I'm proud of where I come from. My budding skills are worthy of nobility. All I need is extra time to improve them.

"I talked with Edelgard," answers Dorothea. "I told her of your plight, and she asked to know more. Your skill with a sword was her key interest. It's no secret you're very good; as good as Petra, even."

Color me surprised, "Miss Edelgard saw my duel with Petra?"

The Battle of Eagle and Lion - Professor fielded me as a counter to Brigid's princess over in the Black House. It was a good fight - I have a lotta respect for Miss Petra. We fought to a narrow draw, and I was knocked down later by Dedue of the Blue Lions. The fellow's a brute - but I admire his loyalty to Faerghus' crown prince.

"Not quite," Dorothea chuckles, "But Bernie certainly recounted the tale. Oh yes. After fleeing to safety she told Edel all about our warrior princess crossing swords with a well-mannered and dark-haired Golden Deer student. She promptly fainted afterward..."

No way?! Really? Granted, my exchange with Petra has been of my most enjoyable moments as a student - but I thought it would be forgotten after the battle reached its end. "Are you making this up to lift my spirits?"

"No, I certainly aren't. Regardless of how quiet you are, you've gained a reputation as a skilled swordsman for the Golden Deer. Why do you think I warmed to you when first we met? I was curious, Rolan Gasalt. I wanted to learn more of the kind of person you are."

"Let me get this straight. Dorothea, you knew who I was the whole time?"

"Indeed. I most certainly did."

How foolish it was to think I didn't belong. Students in my house and others were interested in me from the beginning. If only I'd gotten over my fears before meeting this lovely lady, I could've made more friends. Such a revelation warms me.

But it doesn't solve my current issue. There's no sense in being cheerful if I can't stay much longer.

"As grateful as I am, love... I've gotta wonder. Why are you telling me this? Heaping praise upon my skills and talking of travel."

"Oh I wonder," she teases with a wink. "Maybe I put in a kind word with the future empress of Adrestia..."

Good Goddess! Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Y-You what?"

"Yep," Dorothea hums victoriously, squeezing me against her chest. She pecks my cheek with glee. "I told Edelgard everything over tea and biscuits. How I fell for you; how I want to stay by your side, and your money troubles. She understood perfectly."

I have no idea if I should be honored or afraid. Most nobles don't care about commoners! "You brought my simple woes before Edelgard Von Hresvelg? And she actually gave a damn?"

"You sound surprised. Edel's a lovely girl when you get to know her."

I gaze into Dorothea's powerful eyes of brown - desperate for answers. "How did she react?"

"You, my darling," the songstress frees up one of her hands and boops me gently on the nose, "Are being considered for an Adrestian Military Scholarship. If you're accepted, you'll be allowed to stay until the end of the year; all expenses paid. In exchange, you'll join the Black Eagles and study beside us. All to prepare you for training in Enbarr over the following summer."

I can only stare in amazement. "I- Wow! The Adrestian capital? Dorothea! I-I-"

"A thank you is all I'm after, Rolan."

"Thank you... Thank you!"

Dorothea brings our lips together; we join in perfect harmony. She nudges me back. I fall against the bed.

My songstress slinks atop of me, wrapping her arms around my middle. "Hold me," she asks desperately, "Please?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

I embrace Dorothea with compassion.

"I'm relieved," she confesses blissfully, resting her head of chocolate brown curls against the nape of my neck. "So long as Edel approves, you'll get to stay. We'll be together until graduation day..._ and beyond_."

"Beyond?"

"Why of course. You're stuck me with now, Mister. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

More days like these, with Dorothea at my side? I'd be the luckiest man in Fodlan.

At least one of the women whom I cherish wants to fight for our love.

I'm not angry with you, Hilda. Really I'm not. But in my heart of hearts I'd hoped you'd stick by me.

Sadly, I was mistaken.

So, here I'll stay, with the most beautiful girl in the Black Eagle House...

...even if I miss you dearly, my childhood friend.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. The support for this one continues to be overwhelming. I really didn't expect it to go anywhere. ****As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	9. Lipstick

**Things are progressing nicely with this one. I'm really happy to see it's gone down so well. If you're new to my stories then why not check out A Night with Corrin? It's a Fates story focusing on Corrin and a Hoshidan swordsman. Before I get started, be sure to share around Songstress if you have friends who enjoy Three Houses.**

**Now then. Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Lipstick**

At last; a chance presents itself. I may be able to stay here after all. With it however, comes a decision.

The Black Eagles are in one hand. My homeland rests in the other.

It's been a week. I can't bring myself to decide. Goddess be praised, Dorothea is happy. Heck, we met again on Saturday to talk over my concerns with Adrestia. She's becoming increasingly cheerful as time slips through the hourglass. I saw the happiness in her eyes as we parted ways before bed the other evening. There's hopefulness in each kiss we share; she's even taken to holding me by the arm when we walk the streets of Garreg Mach's township.

What to do. There's lots for for me to consider.

Do I have it in me to serve the Empire? Now that I think about it, how would my parents feel if I left for a foreign holding? I'm Alliance-born. Goneril is my homeland. Duke Holst is the firm but fair ruler of the lands my family built their bakeries upon.

And speaking of Goneril, things haven't improved between Hilda and me. She's continued keeping her distance. Sure, she'll occasionally glance my way, but she's quick to retreat when our eyes meet. She looks so unhappy; pained, even. It's as though she wants to reach out to me but won't.

Have I been selfish? Did I let my hurt get in the way?

"Rolan," Professor Byleth calls from the front of the classroom. She taps her chalk upon the board. "You missed roll call. Should I mark you as absent?"

Goddess - I'm spacing out again. "No ma'am," I shake my head. "I'm here. Just a mite distracted. Sorry 'bout that."

My response gains a few giggles from my classmates.

Professor sighs shortly, "Please pay attention. It's not like one of our best swordsman to daydream at his desk."

"Won't happen again, Professor."

Class pushes ahead well enough. Lysithea rises from her seat to answer questions about Magical Theory; she powers through about six or seven pages before anybody else gets a word in. Not that anyone matches her skills. Small she might be (and I wouldn't dare say it to her face) but she's extremely talented in her knowledge of the dark arts. They say she reduced a bandit to ash in a recent skirmish. Scary. Very scary.

"Very good, Lysithea," praises Miss Byleth. "You can sit down now. I have an announcement to make."

Once Lysithea is seated Professor stands from her desk. She grabs a fresh chalk and commands everyone's attention by sharply clearing her throat. Idle chatter falls away; the classroom is quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"As you know, another group of brigands have occupied Zanado. The Knights of Seiros asked us help in this matter. With this in mind, we'll be travelling to the Red Canyon this Sunday to deal with them. I've already made my selections, so please listen carefully..."

There's an anxious flutter in my stomach. I've only been selected once so far - outside of The Battle of Eagle and Lion. Miss Byleth placed me in the rear-guard against those strangely dressed flame cult guys. I crossed swords with a few of them; had to take them down. Having to end another living breathing person left a heavy feeling in my stomach, but it's the reality of battle. You live or you die.

"Everyone I list needs their garrisons and equipment ready for a final check on Saturday."

Professor starts drawing up names on the chalkboard.

_Claude_

_Leone_

_Lysithea_

Sir Claude's a given, while Leone and Lysithea are two of our very best. I'm not surprised.

_Ignatz_

_Hilda_

My stomach dips a little. I do hope Hilda will be alright out there on the battlefield.

_Rolan_

_Marianne_

Me? I didn't see that coming. Guess I have a sword to polish in preparation for Sunday. Battle should help take my mind off things. It'll be a real test, too; a situation entirely different from the practice battle shared by the Three Houses recently. Here's hoping I'm up for the task. Scratch that - _I am _up for the task. Bandits cause nothing but grief for kind-hearted people. It'll be an honor to best a few in battle.

Church bells chime loudly, signalling the end of class for the day. Okay. I should begin getting ready. The day after next? Zanado.

I quickly gather up my papers and slide them into the safety of my satchel. Being at the back of the classroom makes it easy to leave without hassle. I'll stop by my dorm room to pick up my sword before heading in the direction of the training grounds. What better way to prepare for combat than through practice?

"Rolan..." I stall at Hilda's voice; my heart thumps, "Do you have a minute?" I turn back, stopping in the middle of the busy courtyard. Miss Goneril fast approaches. "Please? I won't take up too much of your time. Not if you don't want me to."

I have no right to feel angry - not when I was quick to dismiss her in favor of Dorothea. I should follow Professor's advice and be kind. "What's up, Hilda?"

"Professor put your name on the board... I wanted to be sure you're okay."

"It's a few bandits," I force a smile to calm her fears, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I-I guess you're right... But don't go wearing yourself out fighting. It'd be waaay to much hassle."

I've no reason to feel uneasy. Even before coming to the academy I spent plenty of time honing my passion.

"No need to fret," I reassure Hilda, "I'm looking forward to sharpening all I've learned on the frontline."

Miss Goneril comes nearer, resting her hand upon my shoulder. She stares nervously, "Or you could stay at the back when the battle starts; where it's safe - _beside me_." Her lips rise into a glassy smile, "I'd be way less stressed if I knew you were out of harm's way. I- I could-" She pauses, blushing furiously "I guess I could watch out for you... But don't expect too much."

It's good to see Hilda pushing herself. Not for my sake; for her own.

"Sounds to me like you're enthusiastic," I tease gently, "Well... As enthusiastic as you can be."

My heart aches behind the facade. Just a few days back we were fine. Now? My childhood friend feels so far away. If I keep forcing this my composure's gonna crack. Everyone's leaving lessons at once. I can't falter in front of such a large group of people.

I ease back, "Guess I'll be off. Do enjoy the rest of-"

"Rolan, wait... I made a mistake," Hilda's grip upon my shoulder tightens the slightest bit. "I panicked the other night. I was afraid I'd only disappoint you. But that doesn't mean I don't care about what happens between us... _I do_, I promise."

A few of the other students are us giving strange glances. I hear whispers from some of my first-year Golden Deer classmates. Now isn't the time for a conversation like this one. The last thing we need is gossip to deal with. Goddess knows the entire monastery is full to the brim with tall tales. Very few are content to keep to their own business. "We should finish this talk later."

"Y-You're probably right. Or we could get out of here. Let's go." Hilda snags me by the wrists and leads the way out of the courtyard. She pulls me along with surprising strength. Finally, we come to a stop by the commoner dorms - out front of my room. It's quiet here. We can conduct our talk in peace and quiet.

"I'm sorry for running out the way I did." Smiling painfully, Hilda lowers her head, "I-I'm not good under pressure, you know me."

Professor Byleth's advice returns to mind. I shouldn't be arguing with friends and classmates. Seeing Hilda so damn sad brings her point hammering home with awful clarity. I'm terrible for judging her. Life is fleeting and dangerous. Even if the two of us end up walking separate paths in time, my flame won't fade.

"It's alright, Hilda." I pat her upon the head. "Stop apologizing. I couldn't lose my temper with you. I just took things a bit too personally."

Fearfully meeting her eyes with mine, Hilda presents her hand.

"What's this for?"

"Our promise," she answers me, "Even if you can't stay at the monastery... let's do our best while you're here. Shall we?"

Whatever the future brings, be it a summer in Adrestia or the toasty ovens at one of Gesalt Bakery shops, I can't bare being at odds with Hilda. I accept her hand and reaffirm our agreement with a soft touch of my lips against her skin. "Whatever happens... I'll always regard you warmly."

"Happy to hear it." Having gotten what she yearned for, Hilda's expression turns cool and serious. "Now that's outta the way... Are you free tonight, before lights out? Or are you seeing Dorothea?"

I twitch at Miss Goneril's question. How is the rumour mill spinning so quickly? I've tried with extra vigor in the passing days to keep my priviate life under wraps. "Who's twisting stories like these? The Black Eagle's songstress keeping the company of a guy like me?"

Hilda gives a wry chuckle, "I overheard Sylvain. He was grumbling about Dorothea turning him down for the ball. And I realized why when I saw her outside your dorm on Thursday. It was after sunset - on my way from the bathhouse. _She kissed you_."

There's no sense in denying it. Try as I might, word travels fast. Really, I'm lucky to have kept my feelings for Dorothea quiet for as long as I have. I bow my head in defeat. "Ah, you saw that? Well... It's true. I won't lie to you... I care about her, as much as I care about you."

Hilda's stony leer softens. She snorts with laughter. Stunned, I raise my head to face her.

She flashes me a mischievous wink, "I knew it. Knew it since day one. Goodness, Rolan. Playing it risky, aren't we?"

"Y-You what? Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon now. It was so obvious. I see how she gives you googly eyes in the hallways. _I noticed weeks ago_."

"You already knew?" Well damn. I've been tricked. I deserve it too. "Why wait until now to say something?"

"Cuz I wanted to wait for the dust to settle after the other night. Annnd I wanted to see if you'd own up; confess your feelings like a real man. You passed my little test with flying colors, if a little late. You're still the nice little boy I remember from my childhood after all."

"A-A test?" I can hardly believe it. "You're not angry?"

"A little," Hilda admits, "But I'm a big girl. I can handle some competition - even if it's a bit of a pain. And why should I be worried?" Her expression drops a bit. "You'll be leaving-" The noble lass pauses. Her eyes widen as though she's been struck by a lightning bolt of inspiration. "N-No! I've got it... You don't need to leave. I have an amazing idea! I'll write to my brother, and I'll go see Lady Rhea."

The Archbishop? How might she help the situation?

"I'm lost as to what you're thinking, Hilda."

"I'll explain everything later. I only hope there's still enough time. Can I stop by your room later tonight?"

Whatever she has in mind, I shouldn't turn her down. I'll cut back on my swordplay. I'll make time.

"Sure. I'll be back from the training grounds before lights out."

"Fantastic." Hilda draws me into her arms, cuddling me like a teddy bear. "I'll see you later!"

With a peck on my cheek, she's off again. This is the most serious I've ever seen her.

* * *

Midnight. I can't sleep no matter how hard I try. My every attempt at relaxing is met with restless thoughts. How will Hilda support me? What will I do if Dorothea's plan falls through? I'll be left with no choice but to return home to Goneril. How am I supposed to look mother and father in the eye again? Will they see me as a failure for not finding a way to stand against the unforgiving hands of circumstance? Damn it. This is all so frustrating.

I suppose it's true what Pop said. I can be awfully negative at times. It's hard to stay hopeful when a situation's out of your control. It's why combat appeals to me. You improve so long as you're dedicated. It's a matter of skill and fortitude - not fortune.

I turn over and close my eyes. Hilda's yet to stop by again. I wonder why she needs to write home, and speak with Lady Rhea. The archbishop is a busy woman. She doesn't have the time for the plight of a commoner like me. And Duke Holst is concerned with keeping the Almyrans at bay.

"Need to sleep," I grumble, burying my face within my pillow. "I've tossed and turned long enough."

There's no way I can begin preparing for the battle at Zanado unless I'm well-rested. There's no room for sleepy mistakes.

Leaning over, I blow out the bedside candle. It's about time I-

A faint knocking upon the door flares my senses. No way is somebody wandering around this late at night. It's two hours past curfew; the knights usually patrol for the more rebellious students at this hour. It's probably just my imagination.

"Rolan," comes a whisper from beyond the door; Hilda's whisper. Okay. It's definitely not my mind playing tricks on me. She knocks again, this time harder. "Psst. Would you let me in? It's cold out here..."

If we're caught, we're in trouble. If I leave her outside to freeze, I'm equally in trouble. I need to let her in.

Quietly climbing out of bed, I slip on my short trousers and stumble toward the door. Thank goodness I'm fairly adept at getting around in the dark. Collected, I pull back the deadbolt and bring the doors open.

"About time." Hilda mumbles. There's no wonder she's cold. She's not wearing her class uniform. A short (dark pink) nightgown just barely conceals her wide hips and ample curves; while a simple pair of frilly white ankle socks cover her dainty feet. Slung over her shoulder is a small leather satchel bag.

Goodness she looks pretty; with the midnight moon beaming down upon her smoothly lotioned skin she could be mistaken for an angel. I take a deep breath, and a second. Dammit, Rolan. Keep it together.

"Are you gonna let me in? Kinda chilly out here."

"O-Of course." I snap back to the moment. What am I doing, gawking like an idiot? Taking a backward step, I welcome Hilda into my room. I'm quick to re-light my bedside candle after bolting the door shut behind us.

"Well that was tiring," Hilda exhales exhaustedly, flopping down against my untidy bed. "I've never had to sneak around like that before..." The noble lass breathes deeply; her chest rises and falls in a weighty rhythm. Collected again, she sits upright and gives a wink. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"A little late?" I bite my tongue to avoid raising my voice, "It's midnight, Hilda," I scoff, "What held you up?"

"It took way longer to write home than I planned. Then I waited for hours to see Lady Rhea; she was busy at the cathedral. I totally forgot it's choir day."

I roll my eyes. When Hilda's not brilliant she can be outright ditzy. More than that, her explanation doesn't make any darn sense. Most staff and students are fast asleep at this hour. Why's she wandering around in her nightclothes? There's no way in the name of the goddess she visited the archbishop dressed so informally. A woman as pure and regal as Lady Rhea would blush at the sight of so much bare skin.

"It's midnight - the twelfth hour," I double down, "Why come all this way?"

"I want to be extra sure everything's alright between us..." Hilda smiles weakly, lowering her head. "You deserve a real apology, for the way I ran out on you last week." Her voice is raspy; strained. She clamps her hands tightly in her lap. "I know you said it's fine, but- I-It was wrong of me... I'm so sorry. I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. Can you forgive me, Rolan?"

Her words mean a lot. I'd be lying if I said her swift departure the other day didn't sting, but she didn't need to risk being seen out so late at night. Furthermore, I should be the one apologizing. Hilda's going out of her way for me; she deserves honesty. "Only if you can forgive me... You and Dorothea- I'm selfish for-"

"Oh my, you're a precious first-year in plenty of ways. Don't be upset." Hilda covers her mouth to stifle laughter. She's grinning like I'm an innocent little kid. "We're in a monastery; we're surrounded by dozens of young nobles and rising commoners. Everyone's looking for the most handsome lord, or the perfect lover. Lemme ask a question. How many do you think bend Lady Rhea's rules on courtship?"

I haven't thought about it before, "Erm... I dunno. Maybe a few?"

"_Almost everyone_," Hilda sniggers. "You needn't feel bad," she assures me. "It's why there's the tradition of choosing your true love on the night of the ball."

"R-Really? Could've fooled me. You're not unhappy with me?"

"I was a little at first... but you're forgiven. I trust you've not been too naughty. You're a sweetheart."

Hilda opens her arms to me, pleading with her eyes for my embrace, "Now... How about you come over here?"

A request I cannot refuse.

At a single nod on my part Hilda rises from the bed; beyond pleased, she throws her arms around me. I breathe the sweetly honeyed scent of her shampoo, holding her with all of my heart. I thought she'd given up on me. I was wrong. Both she and Dorothea are trying in their own ways to support me, even if Hilda has yet to open up on her newfound idea.

Whatever. It doesn't matter; not right now. At this very moment I'd rather treasure this lass for all she's worth.

Yes, she's lazy at times. But I wouldn't be without her.

"I thought you'd be upset with me," Hilda confesses with quivering eyes. "Every time I get scared of disappointing people I run away."

"And this time around you didn't," I reply with warmth and gratitude, "You came back to me. I'm happy you did... Because-" I pause nervously; my whole body feels warm all of the sudden. I should tell her; Hilda deserves to know my innermost.

"Because what?" she asks with concern, "Is every-"

"It was wrong of me to doubt you, Miss Goneril; as wrong and selfish as having eyes for two women. I'll admit it here and now. You're kind; you're thoughtful. And you're supportive. A-And I know I shouldn't... but if I carry on like this I'll fall in love with you..."

Hilda blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice. The corners of her mouth rise into a wide grin. "Oh Rolan..." She grabs me, burying her face against my shirt. "Why are you so scared of how you feel? You've grown up to be such a lovely guy, but you've gotta stop overthinking everything. It's gonna make you unwell."

"Why I'm scared? You might not like the answer..."

"Try me, silly."

They say looking in the mirror is the hardest task of all. Here goes nothing.

"Ever since I was small I've had my dream; my passion to pick up a sword and fight. It drives me forward against all odds. It's shaped my outlook in everything I pursue. I wanna be someone; show the world what I can do. If I don't... I'm worthless - wasted talent."

Hilda gasps. My words wound her. She clings even tighter to my shirt, "Stop being so gloomy. You're not worthless... _not to me."_

I wish I could believe her, "You really think so?"

"Uh-huh. 'Course I do. You know your what your problem is? You put way too much on your shoulders. Buck up." Hilda rests her head upon my shoulder, sighing. "Learn to love yourself... You're a lovable person. I'd know... cuz I_ love you._"

I'm stunned to silence. My eyes blur with water. "You can't mean that."

"But I do. I love you. And even if I'm afraid... I'll fight for you; for us. After all, you need me as much as I need you."

"Hilda I-"

"Don't say anything. You don't have to. My first dance is yours on the night of the ball. All I ask is you be a gentleman."

She eases my deep-rooted pain with her lips against mine.

We share tearful kisses - lost in the heat of the moment. The soft hue of orange candlelight shimmers against Hilda's perfect skin.

I wish this moment could last forever.

Hilda eventually breaks away, drying her eyes. She steps around me, picking up her discarded leather satchel. I watch with interest as she starts rooting around inside, "Where did I put it?" she hums. "Ah, there it is." From the depths of her bag she brings out a small red cylinder. Popping off the top reveals a stick of rosy pink lipstick. "Thought it was here somewhere."

She brushes it sensually across the surface of her pillowy lips, blowing a playful kiss my way. "C'mere..." She purrs lovingly, inviting me with a waggle of the finger. "I've been waiting to give this a try..."

My breaths quicken. I'm hot under the collar. "Isn't that stuff crazy expensive? Doesn't it stain?"

"All the more reason you take off your shirt for me. It's okay. I'll be careful to leave it in places the Professor can't see."

Miss Goneril casts aside the lipstick and inches nearer. She latches onto my collar. With attentive fingers she slowly brings my buttons loose one at a time. "You're sweating," she teases as my garment comes free, exposing my glistening chest. "Hmm... I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Hi-Hilda," I rasp. "We should be-"

She drops to her knees and brings her lips against my stomach. She's tender in her movements, slowly inching higher and higher until her eyes meet with mine again. A trail of lip-shaped marks cover my tummy, rising toward my neck in a smooth and even pattern. Beads of sweat inch down my glistening skin. All the while Hilda brings an arm over my shoulder and around the back of my neck.

Our lips join as one. I surrender all that I am to her, moaning in passionate submission. T-This is what heaven feels like.

Hilda shivers when we part, "W-Wonderful. She brings her hands lower; joining them with mine, she flashes a glance toward the bed. Shall we bundle up beneath the blankets? I'd love to listen to your heartbeat again. I'm sleepy..."

"Of course."

We climb into bed and cuddle beneath the sheets. I lean over to blow out the candle. Hilda coils am arm around my stomach once she's nice and comfy, laying her head of silky pink hair against my chest. She clasps my hand in hers and squeezes tightly. Comforted by her gesture, I feel my eyes gradually becoming heavier.

"Rolan," Hilda whispers, "When we head out to Zanado... stick close to me. Don't be reckless."

I chuckle in light of her consideration, "What makes you think I'd be reckless?"

"You're eager to prove yourself," she answers, planting her loving lips against the nape of my neck. "You try too hard."

"And you should try a little harder."

"Hmmm..." Hilda closes her eyes, yawning. "We're made for each-other."

I some ways, I couldn't agree more. "Yep. I'd say we are."

It's so peaceful being beside someone special like this. I wouldn't change it for the world. Slowly but surely my worries melt away, leaving me alone for a time. I bring my eyes shut too.

"I'm not worried about her," Hilda mumbles in a tired haze, "Dorothea, I mean..." She holds me tighter, "Cuz I've got you figured, Rolan. Who you are. How you feel. You're my loyal baker boy; you'd never betray me. _I trust you'll stay by my side_. It's why I went to Lady Rhea..." The noble lass yawns again. "...To ask if you can remain here..." Without another word, my dear lady falls into a peaceful slumber.

Now I know why Hilda hurried off earlier. And I couldn't be more thankful.

Both the women I love are fighting for me. I'll soon have to stand tall and decide where my heart belongs.

Until then? I'll get some much-needed sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	10. Visitor

**Oh boy, there's a lot to unpack in this chapter. Plenty of you have been telling Rolan to hurry up and choose a girl. So this next chapter should prove interesting; a shove in the right direction. I pride myself on building original characters who compliment the worlds they're a part of. Not only that; there's a little easter egg for my regular readers hidden in here. See if you can spot it.**

**I've even opened a fresh poll. Team Hilda or Team Dorothea? Cast your votes now. If there's enough demand I might even give both girls a storyline - kinda like a visual novel.**

**Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Visitor**

I cannot continue being afraid of causing pain. Both Dorothea and Hilda have been straightforward and honest. They've even given me time to put my affections into perspective. Not many women would be so kind in their pursuit of another. If this were Leone she would've told me to man up and decide already. if it were Lysithea? I shudder to consider the spooky hexes she'd throw on me for wasting her time. With dawn's first light as witness, I've gotta make up my mind. If I leave things any longer it'll only hurt more.

A sudden knock at my bedroom door sets my heart to racing.

Hilda stirs in her sleep. My skin burns with fearful heat. We can't be seen together so early in the morning!

"Wha- What is it?" she mumbles; her face buried against my neck.

I shush the girl. "You'd better hide under the covers. I'll keep the candles out while I check who's there. Stay quiet."

"Kay then," she says in a slurred mumble. Does the gravity of this situation not phase her?!

I haul my tired body out of bed, scooping up my discarded shirt from its resting place beside the dresser. Hilda hunches into a ball, pulling the covers over her head. Alright. It's the best we can do in this situation. So long as my unexpected visitor doesn't peer beyond the door we should be fine - hopefully.

Again there's a knock - this one a tad stronger than the last. I slip on my shirt and release the deadbolt on the door. Okay, Rolan. You can do this. Keep calm and collected. Take a deep breath in. And out.

My heart thumps at double speed as I pull the doors wide.

"Good morning, Rolan." Striking blue hair. Wide sapphire eyes. A tall and collected lass with a powerful aura.

"Professor? It's really early," I yawn. "Can I help at all?"

"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but you have a visitor," she informs me. "Your father. He rode almost two days straight to see you. Lady Rhea has offered him a room in the second floor dormitory, on account of his short-notice. He wishes to talk with you as soon as you're able. It's urgent."

What in the world?! Pop's here?! He didn't mention anything about this in his letters. Everything was going fine (aside money) last I'd heard. I take a breath in a vain attempt at staying composed. "My old man's really here? Did he say what for?!"

Miss Byleth's calm expression falters. She bares a tiny frown. "It concerns your mother's illness. He said you'd know the rest."

Oh goddess no. My throat tightens. I feel sick all of the sudden.

"T-Thank you for letting me know. I'll get dressed properly and go see him."

"It's for the best," answers Professor. "And Rolan... before I go. A question. Worry not. I won't keep you."

"What's up?"

"Have you spoken with Hilda since our little talk? Some of the knights say she's acting strangely."

"Strange? How so?"

"She petitioned Lady Rhea late last night; something about making a large donation to the church. Has she mentioned anything?"

So that's why she turned up so late! I'll bet this donation is a goodwill gesture to help my cause. I'd better keep coy. "Sorry, Professor - can't say she has. We met up after class, but she didn't say much."

"Alright. I merely wondered; that's all." Professor retreats from the door a few steps; she bows her head politely. "I hope all is well for you at home. I'll see you later today for the garrison check. Oh... and one last thing." She holds a finger to the side of her neck. "I'll pretend you don't have lipstick marks smeared all over. But do make sure they're washed off by the the end of the day. Are we clear?"

Dammit! I should've been more careful.

"Yes ma'am. Perfectly."

"Good... I'll see you later, Rolan."

I breathe a sigh of relief once Miss Byleth is out of sight. Right! I'd better go see what father wants. If he's come all this way, I can only wonder how everything's going in Goneril. I push the doors shut and slide the deadbolt into place.

"Rolan?" Hilda throws off the bedsheets. She eyes me with concern. "Are you okay? You look scared."

I sit beside her. We share a short hug. I'm beyond grateful for her comfort right now. It's best I keep a brave face. "I'll be fine. My pop's come all this way, so I'd better check in with him. I'm sure it's nothing bad; he's probably here to tell me mother needs longer to recover."

Hilda squeezes me against her chest, kissing me lovingly on the cheek. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you. It's a promise."

"Thank you, Hilda."

I should get on my way. But first? I need a handkerchief to get rid of this lipstick.

* * *

A Knight of Seiros leads the way to my old man's room. Right. I can do this. Whatever he came all this way for, I'm ready. There's no reason to let my worries get the better of me. You're in control of your emotions, Rolan. You are the boss.

"Pop, it's me," I start with a light tap on the door. "I'm coming in."

Prepared for anything, I head inside.

One of my father's most prominent features is his big old grin. He's brighter than sunshine most've the time; A stocky brute of a fellow, built thick with muscle and sporting a portly belly from way too much pastry. He's the heart and soul of the room most days. Except today.

"Hey there kiddo," he forces a thin smile, running a paw-like hand through his messy greyish-black curls. "We've gotta talk. It's about yer mother."

Oh no. Dad, please don't say what I think you're gonna say. I'm not ready.

"Is she," I nearly choke on my words, "She okay?"

Pop jabs a thumb toward a simple wooden chair by the doorway. He snags a clear glass bottle of wine from atop the bedside table once I'm seated, followed by two crystalline drinking glasses. Goddess, he's so terribly stony and serious compared to usual.

It's scaring me. I'll vomit if my stomach churns much longer.

"They say you ain't supposed to drink in a monastery outside of ceremonies," father scoffs, taking up the chair beside mine. "But that Geralt fella has a damn good go regardless. Figure I'll follow his lead after the couple 'a days I've had gettin' here."

He pours the two glasses full, sitting the empty bottle down on the floor. He offers one of the drinks my way. I gently refuse with a shake of the head, even if it does smell pleasantly fragrant and fruity. "I shouldn't - students aren't allowed to drink outside celebrations. Lady Rhea's rule. She's strict with it."

"But yer almost nineteen, Rolan. Figured ye'd be guzzlin' this stuff down by now."

I get the feeling you're stalling, Father. You always do this when there's something important afoot. I wish you wouldn't. If the air were any thicker in here you'd be able to cut it with a knife. "Pop, I'm fine. So, please... Tell me what's going on. Is mother coping well? What did the healers say when you brought them in? It's gotta be important for you to ride almost a hundred miles..."

The old bear's face falls into a deep frown. He necks both glasses of wine one after the other, gulping hard.

A shiver of dread crawls down my spine. I can't take this pressure anymore. Please, just tell me already!

"Father. Would you-"

And at that moment, his entire aura shifts. He grins proudly. "Ma's just fine. She's cured. _The fever's beat_."

My eyes dampen. A wave cooling relief washes my fears clean. Without thinking, I throw an arm around the Old Goat's back. A reluctant sob falls outta my mouth. I crunch my eyes shut in a vain effort at stopping my emotions getting the better of me.

It doesn't work. My tears fall free.

"Oh praise Sothis... Dammit, Pop. You made it sound like she was getting worse... You have idea how worried I was. "

Father smacks me on the back in supportively. "Aye, ye wouldn't think it," he bellows with laughter, "Considering ye've not answered a single bloody letter since ye got here. That'll bloody teach ya fer not keepin' in touch. It's why I came here like I did. Yer Ma kept frettin'; she doesn't need it in her condition. Poor gal was fearful somethin' might 'a happened."

Well darn. He's travelled all the way here because of me. I couldn't feel worse if I tried. Yeah, I've been selfish, with everything; no doubts about it. Two wonderful lassies are fawning over me, and my folks haven't heard a word from their only son in months.

I look away shamefully. "Sorry, Pop. Honest truth? I've been reeling over your most recent letter for a while now. It's all I've thought about, to the point of obsession." If I'm gonna tell him how I feel, I'll tell him face-to-face. I lift my head, prepared; come what may. "I don't wanna return home if I can avoid it. I'd rather stray at Garreg Mach."

He's going to be annoyed with my reason for not writing home. It's inexcusable. I know-

"It's alright, Son, I get it," he answers with a sigh, patting my shoulder. "Trust me - I'd keep ye here if I could afford it..."

Well, I wasn't expecting an answer like that. But I'm relieved all the same.

"Thanks. I mean it. I didn't wanna to stress you, or mother. Sorry..."

Father chuckles warmly, waving away my apology, "It's all forgiven, lad. But at least ye owned up to being a bit of a selfish bugger." He snorts with laughter. "Aye, yer just like yer old man sometimes... Us Gesalts aren't a perfect bunch. I tells ya, I'm lucky to have a woman like yer mother in my life, given where I began in life."

Like father like son. Therein lies my jigsaw puzzle of a problem. While it's good knowing everything at home is fine and dandy, I have to sort my feelings with Dorothea and Hilda. It's not fair I hesitate any longer. Now I think about it, father's a married man. He's been with my mother for almost twenty years. If there's anyone who can aid with putting matters of relationships into perspective, he can.

"Hey... You mind if I ask your advice on something? I'm in a bit of a state right now. It involves women."

My admission gets father roaring with laughter. It's always a good day to get showered with spittle. I'll need a cloth by the time we're done. "Sure ye can, Rolan," he says with a devious smirk, "Ladies, eh? I hope ye've been behaving yerself."

Okay. Here goes nothing. I'll tell him everything - from start to finish. My time spent with Hilda and Dorothea; their attempts at helping me stay, all of it. "Behaving? Of course! But you'll need another bottle of wine to get you through. It's a long story."

Pop's eyes light up at the suggestion of more alcohol. "Hah! Tempting, but I've had enough. Tell you what, how about we grab some breakfast before ye tell this epic yarn? The archbishop's a kind woman. She said I could make myself at home 'till I hit the road back to Goneril." He pokes my stomach playfully. "Yer lookin' a little thin there, lad. C'mon now. Food first. Problems later. How 'bout it?"

This is a good opportunity for some quality time. I might not see my folks again for a while, depending on how everything turns out.

"Sure, Pop. Breakfast it is."

* * *

There are so many people in the dining hall at this hour. I'm almost caught off guard by how busy it is. The line to get your portion from the head chef is at least fifteen people long. There aren't many spare seats at a glance, either. I checked the time on the dusty old grandfather clock as we headed inside. It's just gone eight, which leaves most students around an hour until the professors hold combat checks for Sunday. In short? We're gonna have a nice long wait getting ahold of some breakfast.

Shame too. Buttery potatoes and over-easy eggs are two of my favorite things to tuck into on a busy morning.

"'Ey kiddo," Pop prods me in the bicep, "We're gonna need somewhere to sit." He points to the furthest corner of the room. "See over there? There's a few empty places. You get our food - I'll cover the rest."

"Sounds fine to me."

Father slaps me on the back; he heads off on a mission to secure seating.

Waiting in the long line of students is taking forever.

Thankfully, Raphael's standing ahead of me. Listening to his upbeat humming lifts my spirits some. "Oh boy," he drums his stomach. "Eggs over easy! Now this is my kinda breakfast. Could do with a little meat to buff my muscles, but other than that? Food fit for a king!"

I might try talking with the guy when I'm less occupied with family. They say he's a gentle giant. Given how nice he is to people in class, I'd say there's weight to those assumptions. He apparently has a younger sister; thinks the world of her, too.

Once I've picked up our food I return to father. There's barely a second between his plate touching the table and a declaration of battle against his eggs. He's always had a hearty appetite. I smile at his enthusiasm, digging in as well. Being able to enjoy a meal with the old man like this is nice.

I didn't realize how much I missed it until now.

"Hey Rolan," he glances over between forkfuls, "Mind passin' the salt shaker?"

"Salt shaker coming up."

"Thanking ye."

Very little beats a good meal. I've become too content with eating alone.

"Well hello there Rolan," Dorothea calls from behind. I was so busy eating I didn't notice her coming my way. She puts down her plate and pulls out the chair next to mine. Sitting down and getting comfy, she gifts me a wink. "I was hoping I'd find you."

"Morning Dorothea," I answer. Shuffling aside, I make space. "Here. Plenty of room."

My father clears his throat. He focuses on the songstress with intrigue. "Now then, Son... How about you introduce this polite young lass?"

Dorothea's eyes widen excitedly at Pop's rather tactless entry into the conversation, "Ah, so this is your father, Rolan?" Dorothea bows her head, gifting the old bear with her kindest smile of greeting. "My name is Dorothea Arnault, sir. A pleasure to meet you. I'm fondly acquainted with your son. In fact," she links her arm with mine. "Some would say we're courting."

Pop laughs heartily at Dorothea's open and bold admission. "A pleasure to meet ye, Miss Arnault. I go by the name Kojiro. Foreign name I know, but it's what I was born with. 'N might I say it's a right-old honor. I've heard all about ye. Who 'round these parts doesn't know of Mittlefrank's golden gal?"

"Why thank you," Dorothea replies merrily, "Are you here visiting, sir?"

"Aye lass. Ye'd be right." Pop shoots me a glance. "Came all the way from Garret Township in Goneril. Cuz a certain son 'o mine has a habit 'a not answerin' his letters from home. His ma was mighty worried, so I figured I'd beat some sense into the lad."

Pop and Dorothea are getting along like a house on fire. She's asking questions aplenty about my family life, especially how things are for us as a baking family by trade. Father being as outgoing as he is? He indulges the songstress gladly, without a care in the world. Dorothea's fixation on my home life is really quite sweet. She has a fondness for the simple things despite her life on the stage.

Once breakfast is done, Dorothea politely excuses herself and heads out for the day.

"How do ye have it rough will a gal like her holdin' yer arm?" asks father. "It's in her eyes. She adores ye."

A fair question. But one I can't answer here. Not in a room surrounded with people. Dorothea is content to share her feelings at this point, but my issues with the bigger picture remain unresolved. "Once we're back in the room I'll explain everything."

* * *

Away from those who would gossip, I prepare to tell father everything. He pops the cork on a fresh bottle of wine, sitting down at the foot of his bed. I wait for him to pour a fresh glass before getting started.

"Honest answer? She's not the only one I've been seeing."

"Another lass, eh?" Pop takes a sip of drink, carefully curious. "And who might this second one be? Gotta know you're not doin' anything too silly. Can't have my lad gettin in too much trouble."

I inhale and exhale; desperate to keep my composure. If my heart pounds any harder it'll shake my skull.

"Hilda. Lady Hilda Valentine of House Goneril..."

My father sprays his wine all over the velvet carpet. His eyes are wider than saucers. "Bloody hell, Rolan..." His lips lift into a nervy smile. "Dunno if I should be proud, or give ye a smack 'round the head fer being foolish." He leans nearer so that he may whisper. "Lord Goneril's only daughter... Duke Holst's precious sister? You wanna be real careful. Piss off a highborn and we're in trouble."

"I love her, Pop. I've not told her flat out, but I do. She promised I can serve as her bodyguard; she even petitioned Lady Rhea and asked if I can keep studying until the end of the year..."

The old man scoffs, "Bodyguard to a noble. It's what ye've always wanted. But what about Dorothea?"

I hold my head in my hands, sighing exhaustedly. "That's why I'm in a tight spot. I dunno what to do. I've been a real bastard."

"Language there, lad." Pop ruffles my hair reassuringly. "Looks like ye could use some advice from a bloke that's been here before. Ye know I weren't born in Fodlan. Name like mine makes it plain. 'Bout time I tell ye how I got here. Swore to yer mother I would one day, anyway."

Father's expression turns stern and serious. He pulls his hands away and swipes the wine bottle; he starts chugging. The whole damn thing's empty in a few blinks of an eye. "Right... I'll keep it quick. Long story short, Rolan; I was born in a distant country called Hoshido. For generations we'd been at war against a rival kingdom - Nohr... Dark times befell the land. Their king was a tyrant."

"Hoshido? Nohr? I've never heard those names before! Are they faraway nations like Brigid?"

"Lemme finish, lad."

"Okay... Go on."

"I found solace from the fightin' in the same gal as my brother - she was a beautiful shrine maiden called Kasumi. Thought the world of her, I did. So much so that my brother and I came to blows; it brought dishonour upon the family. I was young... stupid; I couldn't bare seein' them happy while I felt miserable; it cost me everything. The number one rule in Hoshido? Ye don't turn on yer family. In the end? Kasumi married my brother; she bore a young boy called Keiji. And I was exiled - stripped of me sword and cast through an otherworld gateway... It's how I ended up here."

I had no idea father's exotic name bore such painful beginnings. Dammit. The Old Goat looks like he's gonna cry.

I've gotta cheer him up.

How do I begin to respond to such an almighty revelation?

"Rolan..." Pop continues in a sharp breath. He thumps my arm strongly. "Reason I told ye 'bout that? You gotta be a man at a time like this. Stand tall. Do what I couldn't. Choose the girl yer heart beats for, and don't regret it. Stay strong; own yer choice. Ye hear me?"

He's right. I can't turn away from the matter at hand any longer.

"I appreciate you telling me about your home, Pop. And I'll do it. I'll do the right thing..." Best I lighten the mood from here on out. The last thing either of us needs is for the day to feel cloudy and overcast. "Will you be staying long?"

"'Till tomorrow mornin' I reckon. Why? Ye got somethin' in mind?"

"I'd like to show you around the monastery, if you're interested."

"Aye, that sounds a damn fine idea to me." Father stands tall - his usual cheery self again. "But on two conditions. Whichever of those lovely lassies you pick; bring 'em over for dinner sometime. And for goddess sakes boy; let me know if yer stickin' round for a while longer. Write home once in a while."

Both of those requests are fine by me. I need to better by my family.

"You have my word."

"Alright then! Then it's a deal. Off we go!"

My path ahead is clear. I've given dad my word, as one man to another.

I'll decide where my heart belongs tomorrow – after I return from Zanado.

Today? I'll make the most of family time.

It's the least I can do to thank Pop for helping get my head together.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!  
**


	11. Test (Black Eagles I)

**Been a while hasn't it? I added up the poll results along with the reviews. It was a very close vote. At one stage Hilda was ahead of Dorothea. But in the end the Black Eagle songstress won it by a very small number. That said, we're going for the Black Eagle storyline first. Stay tuned all the same. Because we'll be writing Hilda's route afterward.  
**

**You know, it's funny. At one point I considered making Petra an option in this story. Maybe another time, perhaps?**

* * *

**Test (Black Eagles I)**

Sunset. Father steps out of the gates of Garreg Mach. I can't thank him enough for the help he's given me. I suppose it's true what they say. This is what family is all about; they always help you in a bind. Well, my folks are dependable at the very least. I can't (and nor would I want to) complain. My lot in life is my largest trouble, not my family themselves.

"You take care 'a yeself, kid. And bloody well write home!"

Pop cracks a grin before walking off down the pathway, escorted by a Knight of Seiros for protection. I should thank Lady Rhea for extending the churches' hospitality with very little notice. Few people are so selfless these days. That said, I'd better stick around here for a few minutes until I know the old goat's safely on his way. It's a long road back to Goneril from the monastery.

"I will, Pop! See you soon!" I wave him off. "And thank you," I continue at a whisper.

Over the passing minutes father becomes naught but a speck in the distance. I turn my back to Garreg Mach's township and breathe a big sigh. Well, talk about relief. I'd say I survived this unexpected visit fairly well. I'm no worse for the ware. I didn't end up with a boot up my arse, either. A success.

My only hope is that Pop lets me know he's visiting next time.

Now comes my next task. I have to finish preparing for tomorrow's march to Zanado. Going to battle is stressful for some. Me? I'm feeling excited. When I'm in a combat situation I'm useful. I'm proving my worth. A man can't ask for anything more. After all, you're only so good to people as your abilities.

"Alright, Rolan." Ready to progress, I return inside the monastery walls. "Let's do this."

First things first? My garrison for the battle ahead. A band of Goneril Sellswords will do nicely. Given my family's ties I should have no problems commanding them. We Goneril-born folks are fairly tight-knit when push comes to shove. Duke Holst treats us well enough when he's not focused on keeping the Almyrans at bay.

As for my weapon? I'll stick with the old faithful. There's nothing more reliable than a well-crafted steel shortsword. It's more durable than a katana blade from the eastern islands, and it's way easier to keep in the hands than one of those fancy silver weapons a lot of the nobles use. Lorenz is especially fond of them. They're powerful of course, but you need a balance between power and grip.

"All done..."

With my equipment prepared I'm free to stop by the training grounds for a few hours. It's important I stay on top form for the day ahead. Can't afford to stumble against bands of bloodthirsty marauders after all. Bandits might not be the most organized louts, but they make up for it twofold with savagery. Word round town is they sometimes drag away survivors of their raids kicking and screaming. Women especially.

Those sorts make me feel sick to the stomach. I've been troubled of late with matters of the heart, I'll admit it. But no scumbag should ever lay a hand upon a woman. Commoner or noble. Rich or poor. A denizen of Brigid or a priestess of the snowy north.

My hands quake with rage just thinking about stuff like this. I'd better get to my sword practice and vent properly. Upon returning to my dorm room to collect my things I notice a scrap of paper folded tucked neatly into the gap beneath my door. Unfolding it reveals an invitation I was far from expecting at this time in the evening. The sun will be down in a matter of minutes.

_Hello, Rolan. I hope today finds you well. Would you be so kind as to meet me at the Training Grounds just before sundown? I'd like to talk with you about something important. Do take care and enjoy the rest of your day. Much love, always - Dorothea x x x._

A note I cannot refuse. I was heading in that direction anyway.

* * *

I'm met with quite the surprise when I arrive at the training grounds. It's just about empty, save a handful of Black Eagle students. Dorothea is chatting away with Lady Edelgard, and Miss Petra is busy practicing sword form.

It doesn't take Dorothea long to notice my arrival. She rushes over with Edelgard in tow.

I bow to the both of them, as politely and respectfully as I can be. "Evening, ladies. How are you both?"

Edelgard greets me with curiosity, "Hmm..." Her lips rise. She smiles welcomingly, "You are Rolan, correct? Dorothea told me we could expect you here before the day's end, so I waited. It's good to finally speak with you in person."

"Hold on. You've been waiting here... _for me?_"

"That's right," Dorothea chimes in cheerfully. "Edel here's drafted up a test for you. Isn't that right?"

"Correct," the future empress looks over her shoulder. "Petra, could you please come here?"

"But of course. I will be coming over quickly," answers Brigid's princess.

"A test?" I ask. I hadn't heard anything about this beforehand from Dorothea. "What kind of test? And now? It's very sudden."

"Indeed," nods Edelgard, flicking strands of white hair away from her eyes. "I've decided to approve your scholarship for the Adrestian Military, but on one condition. I want to see how capable you are first-hand... without preparation."

Petra offers me a training sword. Her lips rise into a fiery smile. "We are to be sparring together. We will fight. And if the victory is yours... you will be join- be joining the Black Eagle House without delay. I feel much of the happiness to face you again in the combat, Rolan," she continues with fizz and vigor. "Our exchange of swords during the mock battle was of much enjoyment to me..."

A rematch... with Petra? Right now? Okay, Rolan. Keep it together. This your one chance to join the Black Eagle House. If you get this right; you're in. All of your worries are gone. You'll be a student here; you'll be beside Dorothea.

I can't screw this up.

"Alright." I accept the sword. Petra leads me to the arena at the room's centre. "I'll do it."

The two of us take up position. Dorothea stands on the side-lines with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. Her hands are held over her heart. Hold on... She's praying. She's praying for me. "You can do this," she silently mouths my way. "I believe in you..."

Edelgard stands between us at the middle of the combat area. She eyes Petra, and quickly snaps her focus back to me. "Twenty passes of the blade. No more and no less. The test ends when one of you falls to the ground. Are you both ready?"

Petra grips her weapon tightly. The corners of her mouth lift into a cool and controlled smirk. "I am prepared. I will use none of the restraining in this bout."

Okay Rolan. Breathe. One foot ahead of the other. Remember your stance. "Ready," I reply. "Let's go."

"Very good." Edelgard steps away, taking her place at the side of Dorothea. "Begin."

Petra screams a warrior's scream and lunges. Her first swing of the sword is fearsome and calculated. Wood collides with wood, sending my feet back several inches through the sandy underfoot. Brigid's future leader is smaller than me. But it does nothing to detract from her power. I've gotta be careful here. Real careful. Another strike like that and I'll be on my backside.

"You will not take this victory home with the footwork so clumsy," insists Petra with a vicious snarl.

It takes almighty effort to sidestep. She gets quicker with every strike. Her focus is to be admired. There's gotta be something I can do to level the field. Are all women of Brigid so darn skilled? From what age do they first learn to fight?

Think Rolan. Think.

A memory of our previous battle rushes back. I jump out of Petra's reach with a second to spare.

I've got it. The arc of her sword swings; they're too wide. All I've gotta do is slip to Petra's left-hand side after an attack. It's risky, but my best option. Hopefully I can knock her off balance and send her to the floor. Either way, I can't stay on the back foot for much longer.

I wait for Petra's next strike. As expected, she brings one foot ahead of the other and swings her blade outward in a wide slice.

"Got you."

Moving to her side proves easy. But the next thing I know, my feet tangle with Petra's. She wobbles unsteadily and takes a tumble, grabbing and taking me with her on the way down. My back slams against the ground. The edges of my vision fogs. Atop of me is Petra; she's red-faced and panting for breaths. Tiny beads of sweat trickle down her forehead. I'm half-expecting an angry response.

Far from it. She's smiling.

"These battles we share I enjoy with gladness. I should hope for the testing again soon."

Petra is quick to climb off and pull me upright. We're both given a round of applause.

"I am pleased, for the most part," says Edelgard. "Now... about your scholarship, Rolan..." She holds a hand out for me to shake. "I think you will be a fine addition to our class, providing you and Petra continue sparring to improve your footwork."

I shake Lady Edelgard's hand and bow my head respectfully. "My thanks. It's an honor. Truly it is."

"The honor is mine. I am always looking for talented individuals to strengthen Adrestia. Welcome Rolan. You are officially a Black Eagle."

Barely a moment passes before Dorothea sweeps me into her arms. "I knew you could do it," she laughs warmly. "I just knew it. This is fantastic! Now you don't have to leave. We can stay together like this..." The songstress drapes her arms over my shoulders and hugs me closely. "This is lovely. I've never been happier..."

There's a tear in her eye. I wipe it away. Dorothea's beautiful when she shows her feelings at their fullest. So beautiful I could kiss her.

Edelgard clears her throat, "Now now, you two." She snaps us out of the moment. "In love you may be, but need I remind you both that you are still both representatives of Adrestia. You especially, Dorothea. Behave well, please." She pats me on the shoulder before heading for the door with Petra. "I'll be speaking with Professor Byleth in regards to your transfer tomorrow. It may be best to bid farewell to your classmates before joining us. Again, I look forward to having you serve, Rolan."

Petra bows, "I am having much enjoyment knowing you will be a member of my house. We must do the sparring again soon."

"Sounds fine by me," I answer. "I'll look forward to it."

Brigid's princess and Adrestia's future empress depart shortly thereafter. Dorothea and I have time alone at last.

"We did it," Dorothea's eyes well with blissful tears. She pulls me into a heartfelt cuddle. "I can hardly believe it. I was worried I'd lose you for a time, Rolan." She sighs with relief, resting her head of brunette curls against my shoulder. "Now nothing will tear us apart."

I've never felt so relieved. For weeks I feared that my dream would come to an end. Finally, I can rest easy in knowing my place here is secure. I'll be able to see the world at long last; see Enbarr up close. They say it's a mighty city that never sleeps. A fortress with winding streets; cheerful taverns, and a grand opera house. Well, books would have you believe as such. I wonder if I'll enjoy the fast-paced life of a capital.

And that's when I'm struck by a realization.

"If I'm moving to Embarr... where am I going to live?"

All of my family call the Alliance home. There's nobody in Adrestia I can turn to for lodging.

I run my fingers through Dorothea's locks and breathe the lavender scent of her shampoo. She gazes into me with love and compassion the likes of which I've never seen before. She's appears so calm; so content. "A silly question, don't you think?" The songstress chuckles with warmth. "You can stay at my house. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I feel hot and bothered by the suggestion. LLiving together with Dorothea? I've never shared my home with a girl I've courted before. There's heat to her gaze; a sense of longing. It's different to the nervous expression of a girl held by youthful infatuation.

"You have a place of your own? Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes. Of course..." Dorothea replies, holding her palms to my face. Her cheeks are flushed a tender shade of pink. "I have a tiny room overlooking the Enbarr River. It's just big enough for two. I can't wait to show it to you. It's small and cosy."

I'm not talking to a giggling village lass who's looking for harmless fun. Nor am I trading flirtatious words with an in keep's daughter. This is different. Very different. The truth shines through clearly. Dorothea wants a future together - with me.

And I think I'm ready for it.

We share a kiss away from those who would whisper. I revel in the sweetness of Dorothea's lips. Being with her like this is intoxicating. I know now just how dearly I treasure her. I'd fight the world if it would keep her safe from harm. Whatever happens now, I know that she's the one for me. While I care for Hilda, my heart years for the songstress of the Black Eagles in an entirely different way.

I'm short of breath when Dorothea separates her lips from mine. If she keeps this up much longer I might lose control.

"Rolan..." She whispers in my ear. "_Will you accompany me to my room_?"

I shiver against Dorothea's words. I'm eager and nervous in equal measure. My heart pounds intensely.

"Don't be nervous," says Dorothea softly, taking note of my expression. She gives me another peck upon the lips. "I'd never ask a gentleman for anything he's not ready for. I'm not that kind of girl..."

"It's not that," I answer honestly. "I worry I might take leave of my senses if we continue. I find it hard to resist you, Dorothea."

Her lips curve into a smirk as I confess. "Oh really?" Again she kisses me, this time upon the nape of my neck. She trails downward to my collarbone, nipping at my skin. I shudder within her embrace, a wilful prisoner to her advances. "I'm happy to hear it, Rolan..." She continues with seductive charm. "I'd want nothing less from the man I wish to spend my future with."

Again Dorothea nips at my neck; this time harder. The edges of my vision haze against her passionate attack. I can't hold back any longer. Rasping for breath, I bring the hand I'm holding against her back lower and lower, resting it against her thigh.

"Let's go," I speak in blissful surrender. "...To your room."

My mind is made up. I'm a Black Eagle. And I want to spend this night beside the woman I truly love.

Hand in hand, we depart the training grounds.

I care not who sees us together from this day onward.

I'm the luckiest man in Fodlan to have such a loving and supportive partner in my life. As long as were together, I'll achieve my dreams.

I just know it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	12. Beauty (Black Eagles II)

**I'm amazed by how many of you are enjoying this story. Now, fair warning before we begin. Things start to heat up in this chapter. You have been warned, my awesome readers. I also have a question for you all. **

**Would you like to see Petra become a supporting character in Dorothea's storyline? I enjoy writing her. Not to mention her and Rolan's character would be fun to explore. Leave a vote in the new poll on my profile. Or let me know in a review. The choice is yours.**

**Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Beauty (Black Eagles II)**

My time as a Black Eagle begins tonight. Come tomorrow I'll transfer classes. But now? I'll enjoy myself. I've earned it after the scuffle with Petra. Brigid's princess is no pushover. It'll be fun sparring with her again. I respect her more everytime we fight. Who knows? Maybe if I spend time getting to know her I might be able to visit Brigid someday. Or perhaps not. What am I saying? Get ahold of yourself, Rolan. Don't be foolish.

Just because you've passed one test it doesn't mean you're the best swordsman in the world; get ahold of yourself. Focus on what's important.

My beloved songstress is waiting for me to escort her across the monastery.

She's lovely in so many ways. But it's not her beauty that draws me closer. It's who she is inside that matters. She's both compassionate and considerate, but also strong-willed when it comes to her beliefs. I don't think she cares that we were born in two very different places and lived equally unique lives.

So long as we're together like this? She's beyond happy.

Together we leave the training grounds, her hand in mine. The sun is low in the sky; the last rays of daylight are almost gone. At long last the sight of a sunset has regained its soothing charm for me. It's lovely, especially when I'm able to share it with somebody who cherishes me.

I give Dorothea's fingers a gentle squeeze. She returns my gesture with a warm smile.

"I love you," she whispers in my ear. "I don't say it enough, I know. I mean it though. Truly I do."

For the first time in a while I'm not distracted. Nor am I fearful for the future. I can look ahead with prideful dedication.

"I love you too, Dorothea."

Our walk back to the dorms is thankfully a short one. It's helpful that the commoner dorms are so close to the training grounds. It's always made them easier to reach in a hurry. Me and Dorothea pass a handful of fellow students on our walk. A few start gossiping at the sight of us holding hands.

One of the girls is a Golden Deer; a first year just like me. Melonie I believe her name was. I'd remember those freckles and her button nose anywhere. She's quite the gossip. I see her whispering from here.

"Say Anna," I overhear. She's not being subtle either. "I hear Rolan's courting Hilda... Isn't that Dorothea from the Black Eagles?"

Oh well. She can spread rumours as much as she pleases. I couldn't care less.

The painful task of leaving the Gold Deer House waits ahead of me, and I'm prepared for it. I've made the right choice and I know it. There's no way I could've turned my back on Dorothea, even if it means I'll have to bid farewell to Hilda.

A twinge grips my chest; I take a short breath to steady my thoughts.

"And here we are," Dorothea chimes. We stand outside of her dorm room. The plaque beside the doorframe gives it away. She waits for the last few stray students to pass before taking the key out of her jacket pocket. "Would you like to join me for a while?"

My heart skips a beat. It's hard to ignore the amorous tinge to her offer. Her cheeks are flushed a gentle shade of pink.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course it is, Rolan... _I want to show you my room._"

There's a certain assertiveness to Dorothea at times. It's subtle, though it gets easier to notice the longer you spend in her company. She wouldn't force me to join her, but I think she'd be a bit upset if I refused her offer. Her eyes are quivering. It's as though she's pleading with me. And what sort of gentleman refuses a lady's offer? Pop would sure think I'm crazy for turning her down.

"I'd love to."

Bringing the door open, Dorothea invites me inside. "After you."

One lit candle later and I can see all there is to see.

The songstresses' room is far from what I expected. I imagined vibrant colors and grandiose items of furniture. She was an opera diva, after all. But no. One thing in particular stands out as remarkable. In the corner of the room is a mannequin which sports an absolutely gorgeous white corset-style dress with frills. The fabric appears divine. The longer I look at it the more I'm drawn to it. I can't even imagine how much time and effort went into making a piece like this one. Even my mother would blush at such fine craftsmanship, and she's one of the most renowned dressmakers in Goneril.

Dorothea slides the door's deadbolt into place and joins me. Again she links her fingers with mine. "It's my opera dress. I used to wear it every night when I sang. It doesn't fit me now, I'm afraid." She giggles softly, patting her stomach. "I've gotten a bit of a tummy since joining the monastery. The food here is so nice." She sounds ashamed. "I love a nice bite to eat; I can't help myself."

"You could've fooled me," I respond, desperate to provide a hint of comfort. "You have a lovely figure."

"And that, Rolan," sighs Dorothea, "Is where you'll learn a valuable lesson about us ladies." She takes ahold of my hand and brings it over her stomach. There she holds it for a while. With each passing moment I'm drawn into the depths of her gaze. "We're skilled at hiding our imperfections behind well-tailored clothes."

Hearing you put yourself down hurts, Dorothea. Truly it does. You're wonderful. I know fellows back home in Goneril who would fight in the streets bare-fisted for a simple chance to talk with a woman like you. There has to be something I can do to stop you dwelling on your appearance. I understand being neat and tidy, but obsessing is sad. I'm not just going to turn my back on you because of something as trivial as the way you look.

Noble lads might do that, but I was raised differently.

Words haven't always worked so far. She's a girl swayed by action. Here goes nothing.

I bring my lips to Dorothea's cheek and revel in the softness of her skin. A short peck. Nothing more and nothing less. "You should stop worrying," I tell her with assurance. "You're fine for me just as you are. If anything it's me who's getting the better deal here."

Dorothea pouts. It's brief but adorable. "Stop it, you. Don't put yourself down," she says insistently. "I happen to think you're rather dashing. You're tall, and your wild black hair is lovely. Be nice to yourself."

"Only if you do the same, Dorothea. I didn't give my heart to you for your looks." Again I kiss her cheek with belief and compassion. "I'm here with you because of one important thing. The most special thing about you."

"And what might that be?"

"Who you are, of course."

The brunette falls quiet at my words. She looks to be a million miles away. For the longest time she doesn't say a thing. Here's hoping my shot at a supportive gesture didn't hurt her feelings. Some ladies are fragile. It only takes a small nudge to send them into a downward spiral.

Dorothea smiles warmly and frees hand from mine. "Okay then, Rolan..." To my surprise, she starts working open the buttons of her jacket. "In that case... I'll show you." A wink is what I'm given, and little else. "I'll let you see all I keep hidden. You've stayed true to me; I trust you."

If you trust me then why do you sound so nervous?

The first thing to go is Dorothea's jacket. Beneath it waits a simple black vest top with short sleeves. She lifts it away with a smirk, exposing the fullness of her chest to my sight. My blood warms and my breaths turn heavy. I shouldn't stare. I know that. But... goddess help me, she's amazing. Her skin is perfectly smooth, save a small but deep scar. It starts below her breasts and finishes just above her stomach.

Dorothea edges away from me. She stands in the middle of the room; the upper half of her clothing is all but gone.

She throws off her hat to reveal a trio of silver hairs mixed in with her brunette waves. They shine amidst the candlelight.

"Well?" The songstress closes the gap with a wiggle to her step. She coils her arms over my shoulders. "What do you think?" Her tone is laced with romance. Our noses touch. I feel the warmth of her breaths against my face. "Do you like what you see?"

"But of course." I slide one of my hands downward, trailing the tip of my finger along the length of Dorothea's scar. She shivers amidst the sensation; she's trembling. "You're as beautiful on the outside as you are the inside..."

"But my scar... And my hair..."

"Stop it. You're all I could ask for..." I quiet her fears with a loving and soulful embrace of our lips. She quakes in my arms; I hold her with all of the dedication I can muster. Our hands begin to wander. Our feelings heat and our passions flare. I want you, Dorothea. I-I want to make you happy. I want to show you that a woman with your kind heart and goddess-like beauty has nothing to fear.

The harder she kisses me, the harder I kiss back. The more sinful the place touches, the more I do the same. Beat for beat. Second by second. Heartbeat by heartbeat. Our instinct speaks for us. Button by button Dorothea brings my shirt undone. I moan into her; her fingers find their down by toned and clammy chest. She brings her body against mine; her full and ample breasts press against my chest. Our shared heat is unbelievable. Droplets of perspiration crawl down her the songstresses' forehead drip against my sizzling skin.

We part lips. We're panting. Our bodies shudder with longing.

I want more than I can have. Dorothea's scent makes me thirsty. I bite down on the corner of my lip and ball my hands into tight fists. I'm throbbing. I'm swelling. My head is light and the room is almost spinning. "W-We should stop," I rasp. "We keep this up and I'll lose control... We're not married and we're still students here."

"Not yet," responds Dorothea, "We're not married yet... But we will be someday. Rolan," she continues, clasping her palms over my cheeks. "This is why I came here... to find a man who'll love me for all I am, and I found someone; I found you. I'm not afraid..." With tearful eyes she caresses me; she pleads with me. "Stay beside me and I swear to you... I'll never leave. I'll stand by you no matter the struggles you face. I'll be yours... _forever_."

At last the picture is revealed to me. There's no room for doubt in my mind. Dorothea wishes to entwine her life with mine.

"Are you asking for my betrothal, Dorothea Arnault?"

She smiles with tenderness, "Yes. I think I am."

"Then you'll have it. I'll accept. I swear myself to you this day. My life is your life. My future is yours." I affirm my commitment with my lips against her glistening forehead. "Someday, once we're settled in Adrestia, we'll get married."

"In that case... I'm not afraid; I'll show you all I have." Dorothea edges back and releases the buckle holding her skirt in place. The garment falls from her curvy hips; she steps free of it, kicking it aside. Nothing but a pair of lacy black undergarments protect her modesty. Before I'm able to reach out and touch, however, the buckle of my belt is grabbed. "Not yet," she hums. "Be patient."

Before long we're tangled together, sprawled upon the linen sheets of Dorothea's plain single bed. I'm left wearing nothing but my shorts thanks to a playful attack on her part. I heave for breath. My beloved sits atop of me; she slinks her digits over my pectorals and down to my stomach. She intoxicates me with her seductive charms.

I can barely bring air into my lungs. I'll faint if she keeps teasing me like this. It's now (as my senses swirl) that Dorothea permits me to touch her underwear. They're damp with enjoyment. She moans loudly as pull aside the cotton. A smooth patch of womanly hair rewards my curiosity. A symbol of maturity I've long lusted after. The experiences I've enjoyed since joining the monastery have been so very different to innocent courtship back home.

There's no wonder the Knights of Seiros hide all of the racy reading material from the students here.

"I hope you don't think it's dirty," Dorothea says nervously. Her face burns a deep crimson. "Most of the noble girls drink potions to get rid of it... but I didn't want to. Too expensive, and they say it burns."

There's so much pressure among highborn circles to look pleasing. It's completely unfair.

I hadn't noticed Hilda making such a fuss over her body. Then again, she was probably too laid-back to care.

"Fear not... You're everything I'd hoped for." I stroke Dorothea's special place. She shivers. My fingers become slick as they brush the petals of her precious rosebud. The harder she pants the quicker I get. I'm going to make her feel nice if it's the last thing I do. She's done nothing but open her heart to me; she's eased my pain in some of my greatest times of need. I've gotta return the favor.

The bedside candle fizzles out. We're left in darkness. We have nothing but our senses to guide us. Which is fine by me.

"Oh- Oh goddess..." Dorothea cries out. Her entire body tenses and her voice trembles. Overwhelmed by the bliss of release, she slumps exhaustedly against my chest. I bring an arm around her waist. We cuddle in the dark and share clumsy kisses.

Dorothea paws at my shorts once she's gathered her composure. She purrs in my ear, pinching my earlobe with her teeth, "Your turn, darling."

I gently move Dorothea's hand aside. "It isn't about me tonight; I can wait." I have to show Dorothea how strongly my heart beats for her. I'm far from perfect, but she's taught me a valuable lesson. You cannot give your all to another if you cannot love yourself. I'm a commoner, but that doesn't mean I'm worthless. And that's exactly why I'll stay beside my wonderful Black Eagle. I'll make her feel good in both body and soul.

To say that I don't love Hilda would be a lie. But I know now where my future is.

Adrestia. At Dorothea's side.

She and I are so very alike.

"Awww... But I wanted to make you feel good too."

The brunette tries with renewed fire to tease and torment me. She slips her fingers beneath my shorts; she carefully strokes the tip of my sword. I take in a sharp breath and throw my head against the pillows. With every second my restraint slips further and further away. I-I can't resist. Bested, I close my eyes and enjoy Dorothea's gift. This is our first night of many together. And I'll treasure it. Even if things are far more... intense than I'm used to.

Dorothea silences my rasps with kisses. She works her wrist harder the louder I get. The air in the small bedroom is thick with pleasure. I-If she keeps this up I'll melt. "Let it out," she utters sensually in my ear. "Please? For me?"

I writhe against her touch and bite my lip in protest. "C-Careful... If you keep going..."

Dorothea gives an impassioned moan, "Exactly. I've never done this for a man before. You're the first. _My only_."

Her aroused admission tips me over the edge. She tugs my shorts down to free my manly prowess. White-hot flames claim me. My moan of release is stifled by my lover's lips. My essence spills over Dorothea's clammy palm. I-I've never felt so amazing.

"Was it nice?" Dorothea asks with a tender chuckle.

"Oh yes..."

"Wonderful." She lays her head against my chest, "You're heart's pounding."

"I wonder why," I snort with laughter.

My amusement tickles Dorothea. Giggling, she wipes her digits on the sheets. "Messy..."

"You insisted," I smirk. "_My lady_..."

Drenched in sweat and nearly as naked as the day we were born, we curl up and share one-another's warmth. I could get used to tranquillity like this. The ticking of the clock at the back of the room is soothing. Tomorrow will be a new day with new challenges. But so long as I can wake up beside Dorothea like this, I'll be the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!  
**


	13. Departure (Black Eagles III)

**Oh boy. This one was a challenge to write. I'm eager to hear what you guys and girls think about this one. The poll is still open on my profile too. Would you be interested in seeing Petra become important to this route of the story? Let me know! Also, a question. Do you think Dorothea is the the kind of girl to become jealous if another woman gets close to the person she loves?  
**

**I'm curious to hear your thoughts.**

**Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Departure (Black Eagles III)**

Today is the day where everything changes. I feel less like a young man coming into his own and more like an adult. It's like Pop said. I'm making choices the likes of which will shift the course of my future - for months if not years to come. And perhaps most importantly of all, a woman tenderly asked for my betrothal last night. It's unbelievable. Well, what I mean to say is... I'm amazed. A lass as gorgeous as Dorothea wishes to walk hand-in-hand with me.

She's even offered for me to live with her in Adrestia.

Everything is moving so very quickly, but then again... I reckon that's what an adult's life is all about. It's funny, now that I think about it. In fact, I've been thinking all morning about how mature Dorothea is for her age. Plenty of the lassies here (both noble and commoner) are enjoying the last fleeting embers of their teenage days. I've overheard plenty of highborn women discussing how they'll be married off to noble lords no sooner than graduating the monastery.

My biggest question hurts to consider. Will the same fate befall Hilda? She is the daughter of a highborn family, after all. Even if I hadn't chosen to give my affections to Dorothea, would the two of us have been allowed to love? I feel so many emotions over the matter. And with them come further questions. Who knows? Maybe it's for the best this way. I'll say goodbye to the Golden Deer today and never look back. As much as it hurts to admit it, Hilda and I were probably walking different roads anyway. Not that I feel any better about it.

After dressing and sharing a morning kiss with Dorothea, I depart for class. She's still half asleep in bed by the time I'm ready to go. I leave the keys to the door on my bedside table. "Sleep well," I smile. She smiles back through the haze of dreams. It's better she gets dressed and follows long after I've already left. She won't get seen by too many students this way.

* * *

I start to stall the closer I get to my homeroom. The reality of what I'm about to do hits me like a fist to the gut. This is my last day as a Golden Deer, and not a single member of my class knows - not even Miss Goneril. I-I don't know if I can do this!

"No, Rolan," I whisper, coming to an abrupt stop before the doorway. "You can do this," I tell myself at a whisper. My hand trails over my chest to take note of my heartbeat. The organ therin pounds in a desperate rhythm.

"Do what?" Comes a familiar voice from behind. A dainty hand rests on my shoulder. Hilda, blissfully unaware of the day's events, stands in front of me with the most welcoming of smiles. She pecks my cheek in greeting while nobody's looking. "Goood morning Rolan." Her voice is full to the brim with warmth and cheer. "Are you ready for class? I think I've almost got the Technical Combat thingie on our test paper memorized." The noble lass rolls her eyes mockingly. "It was sooo much hard work, but then I remembered what you told me."

I'm rendered speechless. The longer I stand here the closer I am to being sick. My senses are skewed. I'm dizzy with nerves. I have to say something to her, anything. Right here and right now. The least I can do is spare a girl whom I still love dearly a painful goodbye.

"Hilda I-"

Church bells chime. And with them, my time is up. Hilda snags my hand and drags me into the classroom. "Alright," she beams, especially cheerfully. She comes to a stop at our usual desk near the back. Our place away from prying eyes, where a great deal of secret hand-holding and gentle petting has taken place. "Let's get started. I'm gonna nail this test if I can," she declares fearlessly. "Just watch."

"Morning class," comes Professor Byleth's regular morning greeting. She takes her rightful place before the chalkboard and scribbles names for all of us to see. The unfortunate souls who turned in their practice papers late. We're getting nearer and nearer to the morning announcements. As if to make matters worse, Hilda has her hand in my lap beneath the table.

"Now before we begin today..." Professor claps sharply. Idle chatter and the all too common gossiping voices fall away. The stillness in the room is almost deafening to me. If my heart thumps any harder I think I'll keel over. "There will be a slight delay to our test today. The schedule is shifting because of a somewhat... unexpected transfer."

The classroom comes to life with speculation.

"A transfer?" One of my fellow first-years says, tapping her fingers against her desk. "Who might it be?"

A second classmate counters her question with one of his own, "Maybe one of the Blue Lions is joining us." He smiles a dreamy-eyed smile, abuzz with curiosity. "Oh I do hope it's Miss Anette. She's so beautiful... I've always hoped to ask her to the ball."

Professor taps her chalk against the face of the board, "Settle down, everyone."

Again the chatter falls flat.

"There will be no new student joining us today," she reveals. "One of ours is leaving for the Black Eagles. Miss Edelgard and I discussed the matter yesterday evening over tea. It was rather... surprising, but I decided to approve her request." My teacher gazes through the sea of people; she's fixated directly on me. Her expression is surprisingly sad. "It is a shame to see such a skilled swordsman leave us, but if his future lies in Adrestia then I wish him all the best."

Hilda gives the arm of my shirt a tug, "She's looking this way," the highborn girl whispers. "Who do you think Professor's talking about?"

I fail to find the courage to reply. Thankfully, her question is answered by Miss Byleth. "Rolan. Would you be so kind as to come to the front and say farewell to your classmates? I'm sure everyone would like to wish you well."

Hilda's heavy gasp nearly kills me outright. My stomach squeezes. I feel her grip upon my shirt tighten. She holds on even as I rise from the desk. "Of course, Professor Byleth." I answer calmly and politely, doing the best I can to keep my mask intact. I step out from the bench, and my childhood friend reluctantly lets go.

Each step toward the front of the classroom feels like hiking a mountain. My every breath is thin and painful. I scrunch my hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Teacher steps aside and allows me to take my place behind her lecture podium. Every set of eyes in the room is fixated upon me, from the people I don't know to some of the gallant third year students I've become acquainted with.

Leone. Claude. Ignatz. Lysithea. And many others. They're all waiting expectantly.

Everybody but the woman in this room I treasure most. Hilda rises from the bench. The sound of wood scraping against the stone floor makes my blood run cold. "E-Excuse me, Professor," she says with a raised hand; her voice is tiny and broken. "May I be excused? I-I have a headache all of the sudden..."

Miss Byleth gives a thoughtful nod. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye. She's an amazingly smart woman. If she doesn't know of the full extent of the bond I share with Hilda, I'll bet she has it all figured out by the end of today. "You may, Hilda. Take your time. We'll be resuming exam preparation in an hour."

Hilda rushes for the double doors quicker than I've ever seen her move before. She heaves them wide with surprising strength and leaves, bringing them closed again with a bang. I notice Claude glance toward the back of the room; he's quick to shake his head. I wonder if he knows too. Worse, I wonder if Hilda's told him of her feelings for me.

I wouldn't he surprised, given that the both of them are so like-minded.

"Rolan," says Professor, clearing her throat. "You're more than welcome to speak up."

What words will do justice to my hasty departure? Deep down I'll always be a Golden Deer at my core, even if my path diverges from the people in this room. Well, whatever I say, I'd better make it count.

"I know I've not always been the most outspoken person in the room," I start. Without Hilda here I find that speaking out becomes easier. No longer does my stomach hurt, even if I am a bit on the dizzy side. "But it won't change how I feel about our shared homeland." I should say what I've always felt. It's my last chance.

"The Alliance is a place where commoners seldom starve and our old folks are taken care of. And I know I'm leaving that behind now... But thank you all the same for being kind to me, all of you. Even if at first I didn't feel like I belonged here at Garreg Mach. This house is special. There are nearly as many commoners as nobles. You can't say that about the others. My reasons for leaving are... personal. But I'm proud of hailing from Goneril... I won't forget her."

_Both the domain and the noblewoman. _I swallow bitterly, bowing my head with gratitude.

"And who knows? Maybe one day if some of you visit Enbarr in Adrestia you'll see me there. That's where I'll be going once I graduate."

I don't have the energy to say anything more. Stepping away from the podium, I give one last smile of thanks to Professor Byleth. "I'll be on my way now, as soon as I've packed up my things. I'm grateful for all of your support, Teacher."

"A pleasure, Rolan," she answers kindly. "I'm sure you'll do us proud."

Whispers aplenty begin circulating my now former-homeroom upon my return to an empty desk. Namely the back rows.

"Enbarr? Why's he going there?" is one student's wonder.

"I hear he's chasing after Dorothea from the Black Eagles," says another.

"But isn't he always hanging around with Miss Hilda?" asks a third. A dainty first year lass with curly auburn hair and freckled cheeks. "That has to be why she ran out like that... Did you see her? I swear she was about to start sobbing. Poor girl..."

"Alright class," Byleth quashes the gossip with yet another commanding clap. "It's about time we look over yesterday's lecture notes. We're holding a mixed-skill sparring tournament at the Training Grounds about a week from now. Hopefully some of you will enter."

It proves far harder to pack up my papers in my satchel than usual. My eyes are drawn to Hilda's scruffy class notes. The edges of the paper are crumpled. Wait... hold on. There's a folded note sat beside our shared inkwell. It's addressed to me. Looks freshly written too.

Finished with my preparations and ready to go, I swipe the note and make my way for the door. Out into the courtyard I go. A quick look to my left and right shows I'm alone. There's not a soul out here, though I overhear Professor Manuela delivering a speech to the Black Eagles as I walk past their classroom. It's apparently the norm for her to keep the doors open during class, or so I've been told.

"Now remember, class," she speaks with her signature allure. "Tomorrow afternoon we'll be welcoming a new transfer, though I'm sure Miss Edelgard has already told you. I hear he's a strapping young man from the Golden Deer. Oh my... I'll have to invite him for tea."

All I can think about is the way Hilda gasped as I rose from our desk. Her fingers were trembling as she held onto my shirt. Sighing deeply, I keep a wide berth of the Black Eagle classroom and head in the direction of my dorm room. With lessons still in session now might be a good time to stop by the Training Grounds and take my mind of things. In fact, I'll do that.

But first? I should see what Hilda wrote for me. Coming to a stop outside of the door to my room, I unfold the piece of paper. A lump forms in my throat. My heart cracks like glass. Sicker and sicker I feel, until tears blur my vision.

_"How could you be so cruel? You said I had potential; that you believed in me. I suppose I can't be that important to you after all."_

I'm left vanquished by her words, utterly destroyed as though a Demonic Beast has trampled over me. With tears streaming down my cheeks I kneel and check beneath the doormat. The key to my room is there. Dorothea thankfully had the foresight to leave it here instead of taking it with her. I place the key into the lock and turn it.

I think back to Pop's words of advice when he visited the other day.

"_Stand tall. Do what I couldn't. Choose the girl yer heart beats for, and don't regret it. Stay strong; own yer choice. Ye hear me_?"

I've made my choice and stuck by it. Yet here I am, still wrought with bitterness. Still miserable over the pain I've caused another. A valuable lesson sits in the palms of my hands. Hilda's letter proves it. This is what it means to be an adult - to make tough choices that won't make everyone happy, to choose a path and walk it.

I shove open the doors to my room and step inside. The tears in my eyes tell a bitter truth.

Sometimes our actions hurt others. And by making one woman happy, I've totally crushed the hopes of another. My childhood friend. The girl who's messy room I tidied while my father baked bread in the kitchens of the Goneril Estate. The girl who deep down, I loved from the moment we reunited at this monastery. Hilda's been wounded because of me.

Wiping my eyes, I sit upon the edge of my bed. It's neat and tidy; Dorothea must've made the sheets. A darn good job she's done, too. "If this is what it means to be a man," I whisper, "Maybe I'm still more of a child than I thought..."

Whatever the case, I know what I'll do next.

I toss my satchel to the corner of my room and rise from the bed. I'll spend the rest of the day training.

Picking up my practice sword from its place by the cupboard, I begin on my way, locking the door again as I go.

If I'm going to make Hilda suffer for the sake of my happiness, then I'd better be sure I'm ready to prove my worth as a Black Eagle. As a woman for whom my heart will always beat (no matter where I go) she deserves that much. My only wish is that I hadn't been so foolish.

Turning away from my house and my country was far from easy.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!  
**


	14. Petra (Black Eagles IV)

**This chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought. There were two different versions of the ending, in fact. I wanted to be doubly sure that whatever I wrote sounded right for a certain important character. That said, I get the feeling I should've written the Golden Deer route first.  
**

**Also, would be be interested in seeing a side story or a oneshot involving Rolan and another girl? ****Share your thoughts on that one.**

**And you know what else is interesting? Everytime I hold a poll for this story the results are always on a knife's edge. There's literally been a couple of votes difference. Too close to call.**

**Anyway, let get started! If you're enjoying this story feel free to share it with fellow Fire Emblem fans too.**

* * *

**Petra (Black Eagles VI)**

If there is one place I view like a second home here in Garreg Mach, it's the training grounds. Here I'm free of all worry and fear. I need not dwell on my choices. The goal is simple from the moment I enter. Fight. Become stronger. Win. I can strive to attain my goals through hard work. That (in my mind) is the greatest honor of all.

Lady Edelgard has given me a chance. When the time comes I'll not prove unworthy.

Sword strike after sword strike. Breath after breath. Slash after slash. The dance of combat works wonders at clearing a cloudy mind. It cleanses the thoughts and invigorates the senses. The afternoon has gone by quicker than usual. I've bested a pair of first year students of the Blue Lions in friendly sparring. Adrenaline swims through my blood with heat akin to flames. I'm alive with vigor and purpose.

"Thank you, both of you." I lower my head in gratitude to the pair of students from the rival house. "A good fight. I hope we can cross swords again soon; maybe before the combat tournament."

The three of us exchange pleasantries for a while longer. The first years depart at the toll of an afternoon bell. I'm left with a practice sword in my hands and plenty of questions. Will the Black Eagles be different to the Golden Deer? They say there's hardly a single commoner among the Adrestian house. Most of them are highborn or related to governors. The son of the Prime Minister is among their number, too. Most of them come from positions of influence.

A stark contrast to the students of the Leicester Alliance. Ignatz is common born; the son of one of our largest trading companies. Raphael also comes from a humble background. Leone is a straightforward and diligent lass from a small village. And then there's me.

"Here's hoping everything goes well..."

I put away my training sword for now. Having being here for a few hours, it's about time I leave and get some rest.

My desire for respite is denied when the doors of the Training Grounds are brought open; the hinges squeak. In the doorway stands a certain somebody who's left quite the lasting impression upon me; an exotic princess of a foreign island nation. I'm made to smile in light of her arrival. A smile born of respect and admiration.

"Hello there Miss Petra." I address Brigid's future leader with yet another bow of the head. "I hope you're well."

Petra's eyes light up, "It is nice to be meeting you again, Rolan. The joy is mine to have."

She pushes the doors shut behind her and joins me in a hurry. There's an intensity about her. "Are you here for the training?"

Her question comes across as polite and hopeful. To say I need a nap is putting matters simply. But I don't want to let Petra down when she so clearly wants to spar. I see it in her eyes; it's like the time we crossed swords during the mock battle of the three houses. I feel a great deal of warmth in the way she speaks with me; a warmth which increases every time we battle.

"Yes. That's right," I answer. "I've the energy for one more round."

We share a mutual nod of understanding; an unwritten agreement of sorts. It was the same when we first crossed paths. Petra and I take up our positions at the centre of the room. I draw my wooden armament and so does she. Now, it could be my imagination, but I swear her cheeks are flushed a soft hue of red. "I have been hoping greatly to fight you again," she says with excitement.

An excitement I likewise share. "Me too."

One foot ahead of the other, I take up my stance. My senses surge as I prepare to once again indulge in the dance of combat. I feel alive with purpose - ready to prove my worth. "Shall we begin, Petra?"

Brigid's future leader smirks, "Yes. I think we should be starting. I will show you the learning of my new skills!"

As usual, Petra is quick to launch an all-out offensive. With a warrior's scream she lunges. I raise my wooden sword to block her first attempt. Swing after swing makes my footing uneasy, but I refuse to back down. Anchoring my feet into the sandy underfoot, I push back against my foe's impressive might. Step by step sees I nudge her in reverse; it's an uphill struggle.

A great many students of the Black Eagle House are spell casters; they're adept in the arts of healing or conjuring fireballs. Far fewer take up a frontline roll. Petra more than makes up for this weakness in their ranks. Miss Byleth regarded me as one of the more skilled swordsman of the Golden Deer, and I'm being pushed to my absolute limit.

Every breath is heavy. My arms burn from excessive exertion. My every attack is matched with equal ferocity. I'm stuck in a deadlock from which I cannot escape. Neither one of us intends to back down.

"You are very able. It is making me pleased," says Petra. Beads of sweat crawl down her forehead. She gives a stiff exhale and puts all of her weight behind our exchange. My legs ache under the strain. "I find joyfulness in knowing you will join our house."

"Makes two of us," I grunt. "Not many match you in a fight."

A woman of her calibre deserves the utmost respect, but that doesn't mean I can lose this scuffle.

In my mind's eye I see both Dorothea and Hilda. They cheer me on from the side-lines. I can't let either of them down. I have to do them proud. I have to win; my success as a future blade of Adrestia depends on sharpening my abilities.

An icy heat rushes over me. I'm invigorated; focused. The heart within my chest pounds at double speed. Like a berserker I'm freed of the chains that bind. An empowered growl slips free of my lips. And with one mighty heave I shove Petra. She skids through the sands. I rush ahead, uncaring of anything but victory. In both a single swing this will end.

"You will not be the winner so easy," the princess declares proudly.

She leaps from my path. I turn to face her as best I can, unable to correct my course in time. What results is a feral but misguided swipe in Petra's general direction. She too throws the weight of her weapon my way. A dull pain grips my side. My eyesight skews. And the next thing I know, I'm falling to my knees.

My fury subsides, washed away by the cooling wind of rationality. I drop my armament. A shaky wheeze falls from my mouth.

Petra towers over me. She slips her sword away and offers a hand. Her uniform is damp with perspiration. Her gaze is kind and considerate. She's so very pleased with herself. "The winning is mine to enjoy this day," she grins.

"It sure is," I exhale. Petra helps me upright. Exhausted from the bout, I brush the sand from the legs of my trousers. "Well done."

Such a simple task proves a chore.

Once my clothes are clean I focus upon Petra. The way she's looking at me is strange. I daresay there's a gentleness about her. It's like she's a different person all of the sudden. Yes, she's still holds a prideful aura of sorts. But there's something more.

Petra inches closer. Her face is beet-red. "I am wanting to tell you something of my feelings." She touches my hand with hers. She's so close; I feel the warmth of her body against mine. "You are a person worthy of the respecting. The more we fight... the more I am thinking about you. It is a feeling of niceness."

It's good to know that she views me in such a positive light. "I feel the same way too. It'd be great if we could be friends, Petra."

My admission earns stony silence. Petra sighs with frustration. She frowns, almost as though she's annoyed. "I do not think you are understanding. Maybe the meaning of my speaking is wrong... Forgive me." Petra withdraws in a hurry. Again there is breathing room between us. "What I mean to say is..." She flounders while attempting to find her place. It's unusual to see her so flustered. "I am wanting be in your company..."

Petra turns her back to me. Her shoulders slump as though there's a weight pressing upon them. She doesn't say another word for the longest time. There's a shift in the air. Suddenly I feel uneasy, nervous even. Part of me wants to reach out and ask what's wrong. But Petra begins walking toward the door before I'm able. My concerns remain trapped and soundless.

Bringing the hefty entranceway to the training grounds wide open, she stalls. And again s sighs. "Dorothea is lucky to share such closeness with you... very lucky." Petra swings on her heels, facing me one last time. She bares a sad smile. With the sunset baring down upon her she appears strangely... pretty. I've never seen her this way until now. "You do not treat me like a foreigner. You are kind. The way of Brigid; my way, is one of fighting and struggle. I think we are of much likeness... I am respecting of strength, and so are you."

Bowing her head, Petra bids me farewell. "I would be liking to sit beside you when you join our classes. My thanks at you, Rolan."

I move to meet her by the door. She's quick to retreat, however. There's so much I've yet to understand about this exotic overseas visitor, and even more I'd like to ask her about. No sooner than I open my mouth however, does she take off in a run. She's halfway down the steps and off in the direction of the dorm rooms before I can so much as find my Barings.

Looking to the orange sunset, I'm assailed with yet more questions.

"What did she mean by her struggle? She's royalty. An honored guest of Adrestia."

Whatever the case, I'll be sure to speak with her more when the time is right. With the day coming to a close, I should head for the bathhouse. First things first, I should collect some soap and a fresh change of clothes from my room. And on my way there, my thoughts again wander to my friend and practice partner. "I do hope you're alright."

Fighting against Petra fills me with a sense of reward. She's diligent toward her studies of combat. It shows in the way the brandishes a weapon. I wonder if all men and women of Brigid are as dedicated. If so, then I'd really like to see her homeland for myself. They say it's warm and humid all year round; tropical, even. Beaches of warm golden sand stretch out across the southern coastline. I've never been to a beach before; I've never been so lucky.

Whatever comes to pass, my choice is made and my path is set. By the end of the week I'll be recognized as a Black Eagle. With such an honor comes chances aplenty to experience different things. Maybe it won't be so hard to visit Brigid for myself one day. Heck, I'd be able to take Dorothea with me too. That sounds like a lovely idea.

Although, thinking of Dorothea makes me dwell on something in particular that Petra said.

_"Dorothea is lucky to share such closeness with you. Very lucky..."_

"What did you mean by that, Petra?" A question that keeps swirling in my thoughts for hours - even as I pick up my fresh clothes and head in the direction of the bathhouse. "Maybe I mistook her. She has it rough with Fodlan's language after all."

Well... if that is truly the case, I'll have to ask her again sometime. For now? I'll focus on the days ahead. Petra has helped me remain positive in the face of leaving my house behind. I'm grateful for the comfort she's provided, whatever the reason may be.

* * *

The bathhouse is a fair walk from the dorms. It's already getting late by the time I arrive. Stars cover the evening sky in a wonderful arrangement; they each twinkle as beacons of hope and wonder. My enjoyment of such a sight does not last long, sadly.

Steam billows forth as the bathhouse doors swing open, and through the screen of misty heat steps Hilda. A soft pink nightgown covers her curves loosely, and a towel keeps her long hair held in place. A pair of frilly cotton ankle socks cover her dainty feet. Our eyes meet. Miss Goneril pained by the very sight of me. A short gasp falls from her mouth. Stillness descends. I'm left speechless and remorseful. "Rolan," the noble girl speaks - more a whisper. "Why?"

Her question splits me in two. "Why?" She repeats. Her eyes quiver the longer she looks at me. "We're friends, right?" Agony laces Hilda's tone of voice. "You're my baker boy... I trusted you with my biggest secret. I thought you cared about me."

I cannot bring myself to lie, "I do care," is my sole defence.

"Then why leave?"

"Because-" My will to speak is gone. The words lodge in my throat.

Hilda totters forward on unsteady legs, resting a finger against my lips. "It's Dorothea. I know it. There's no other reason you'd go."

My stomach squirms. Gripped by guilt, I ease away from the highborn lady. "You're right," I reply. She deserves the truth. "As much as I care for you, I cannot deny where my heart belongs... No more lying. To you... or myself."

My admission earns a wounded smile from Hilda. She wraps her arms around her middle to stave off the nip in the air. She breaks our mutual gaze and looks dejectedly toward her feet. "You might've given up, but I won't - not this time." Tears spill down her cheeks and patter against the smooth stone pathway underfoot. "No way. Not after the days we've spent together."

No matter how much my childhood friend still cares for me, I cannot change my mind. It wouldn't be right. "Part of me will always hold you in high regard. But we can't go on like this. It's not fair to treat you and Dorothea so unfairly... I've made up my mind. I'll stick to it - even if you hate me. That's the way it has to be."

Hilda reaches out and snatches my hand; she squeezes it tight. Our eyes meet again. Her stare is one of searing intensity. "I could never hate you, Rolan." And just like that, Duke Holst's daughter pecks me against the cheek. An instant both fleeting and tragic. My heartbeat skips, and my body heats in the face of her heartfelt gesture. I'm taken aback.

Though no sooner than her lips touch my skin does she step back. Miss Goneril eases away, putting plenty of distance between us both. Her soft pink lips rise into a gesture of kindness, though she looks hurt beyond compare. "Be careful around those Adrestians. You hear me? Rumor has it there's something not quite right about the Black Eagle House... I'd be beside myself if you were hurt."

I turn in pained attempt at stopping Hilda from leaving; my hand rests upon her shoulder. She takes my gesture to heart, throwing her arms around me. If she holds on any tighter it'll be hard to draw air. "You hurt me this morning when you announced you were leaving... but I meant what I said... I won't just ditch you." Breathing deeply, gathering all of the will she has, Hilda lays her towel-wrapped head against my chest. "I'll make you a promise... for old time's sake."

"A promise... You don't need to," I protest. Regardless, I'm brought to silence by yet another finger against my lips.

Hilda nods assertively, "Yep. A promise. I Hilda Valentine Goneril, solemnly swear to protect you in your hour of need. If there ever comes a time where you're suffering; or you're hurt and need help... I'll do my best for you."

How can she be so kind to me after all I've done? "Hilda I- You shouldn't go out of your way for me..."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't," she replies in agreement, "But someone very special taught me not to give up on the people that matter most. I figure I'll follow his example... even if I feel he's making a big mistake by leaving his home behind."

Hilda brushes by, breaking into a run as soon as she's past me. Though faint, there's a weight in my chest. My heartbeat is unsteady at the sight of the fleeing girl. Just short of vanishing from sight, however, Hilda turns around. For but a second she stalls before rounding the corner and leaving me behind, alone.

I turn my attention to the bathhouse, hand upon my aching heart.

"I'm sorry, Hilda, truly I am." I couldn't find the will to be untruthful any longer. As selfish as it makes me, even though we're both bound for separate paths. I will always cherish the moments I've spent in the company of Hilda of House Goneril.

All throughout my time taking a bath I cannot distract my wayward thoughts. Hilda is at the front of most. Our reunion all those weeks ago plays over again and again. Though faint, there's been adoration in the way she's spoken to me from the very beginning. I see it now. In her own laid-back Hilda approach, she was reaching out for me.

Her offering me a chance to serve was truly a chance for companionship.

Her desire to keep me close was out of love, not mere friendship.

And the first kiss we shared was sentimental beyond compare.

Truly, out of all the nobles I've ever met, Hilda is the kindest of them all. She doesn't care about the titles of others. All she's wanted is my support and affection. Something she once said shortly after I promised to stand by her was proof enough of that.

"_True... A guy can be handsome and come from a good family, but that doesn't tell you what a person's like on the inside. It's why I like keeping you close, Rolan. You're good looking and I can depend on you._"

Praise I'm unworthy of, but praise I'll never forget.

It's going to hurt as I move onward, but I have to accept that. Hilda and I will always care for one-another, even if the roads we walk differ entirely. Our bond is stronger than most. I see that now, in light of the kindness she's shown me.

And that's why I'll hold my head high from this point.

Not just as a future Black Eagle, but as a Golden Deer, too.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter.  
**

**Thank you as always for the continued support!**


	15. Nobility (Black Eagles V)

**Here we go. Another chapter! I'm amazed with how well this story has done since I started. I had no idea you guys and girls would like it so much. As always, I'm really grateful for all of your kind words. I'm eager to hear what you think of this next part. ****Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Nobility (Black Eagles V)  
**

I barely slept last night with the nerves I felt. The hardest part of preparing this morning was replacing the badge pinned to my shirt. For months I've proudly worn the mark of a Golden Deer. Today I've swapped it with the badge of the Black Eagles. The students of Adrestia's house are of noble birth: positions of power. They're the sons of daughters of governors and generals. Dorothea is the only one of a humble upbringing among the class.

I checked the courtyard sundial earlier. There are still thirty minutes until professor Manuela's lecture. My plan was to get here before everyone else. Being the last to arrive for a class is unsettling. Unfortonately, entering my new classroom is proving a chore.

I've been staring at the weighty grey steel door of the Black Eagle homeroom for an eternity. Unease holds my feet to the floor.

My stomach feels like it'll flip at any second. A deep breath in and a deep breath out.

"Alright Rolan. Keep it together. You can do this." No more stalling. I heave the almighty doors wide; the hinges groan painfully.

Upon stepping inside I'm greeted by sights not too different from my old homeroom.

A spawling stone chamber with a high roof supported by pillars. Two sets of benches are arranged in rows with a carpet of red velvet running down the middle to divide the room. There's a chalkboard; a desk and a podium elevated by a low platform at the front. Cobweb-covered bookshelves line the side walls; banners of the Black Eagles hang between them proudly for all to see.

There is a difference, however - aside the house banners. An elegant stained-glass window behind the teacher's desk. It depicts a saintly female figure - a woman of demure expression and angelic white robes. A depiction of the Goddess. She's worshiped by most of Fodlan, yet there are so few pictures in books. I've only seen two myself. Both were vastly different. The first was an image exactly like this - a beacon both pure and serene, adorned in white robes. The second was a younger lassie, probably teenage in years with a soft face and rounded cheeks. A long cape covered her short and dainty body.

I smile a thoughtful smile at the artful window. "Beautiful." Such a sight relaxes me.

Prepared for the day ahead, I choose a bench near the back and seat myself.

Sitting closer to the front might come across as overly enthusiastic. I'll take things steady and show Miss Edelgard I'm worthy in the best way I can, over by the training grounds - not with books. She values actions above words from what I've seen.

Slowly but surely students begin trickling in. A few here and there give me welcoming smiles or passing glances. I hear whispers too. Hardly a surprise. You can't escape swirling rumours at Garreg Mach. Banter is rife. From talk of students sneaking into town past curfew, to rumours about the scores of men Miss Manuela invites over to her quarters after hours.

Speaking of my new Professor, there's no missing her. "Norning to you all, Black Eagles." She strolls in with a sultry expression and a leather-bound tome under her arm. A tall and curvaceous woman with a mature demeanour and an alluring voice. The beauty mark on her cheek is pretty, too. Her way of dress (for a teacher) sure leaves a lot on show, not that I'm complaining. I'm a warm-blooded man after all. You can't beat a lady in a dress.

Minutes slip by quietly - more and more students arrive. Some are dressed pristinely; others are droopy-eyed with creased uniforms. I'm not surprised to see nobles in the thralls of a morning slump. I'll bet none of them wake up in the early hours to drag around flour sacks - or knead dough.

One of the highborn students catches my attention.

A towering but gangly fellow with a slim frame, a gaunt face and ghostly skin. A shiver scuttles under my skin the longer I gaze. There's an aloofness about him - something distant and calculating. His uniform is completely perfect without a single button out of place - I dare say he looks regal. Then there's his eyes. They're sharp and dark - two endless voids. Everybody he looks at (aside a rare few) step aside without question. He's feared; that much is obvious.

Lady Edelgard enters soon after. "Rolan. Please work hard in your first class," she comments while passing.

In the first row she sits, beside the pasty-skinned gentleman from a moment ago. The duo lean in close and start a hushed conversation. Their mouths are moving but they're too far away for me to make out specifics. The gangly gent snaps his focus in my direction once Edelgard finishes. My intuition flares in alarm at his scowl. What's his problem? I think I'll keep my distance. Best I don't get involved with iffy characters.

A tap on my shoulder breaks my concentration. I flinch, turning back. Dorothea greets me by ruffling my hair. "Hey there stranger," she speaks with cheer. The songstress puts down her satchel bag in the empty space to my right. Bringing her legs over the bench, she shuffles close - so close in that our bodies touch. "Are you ready for our first lesson? I can't believe it; we're in the same class."

"I was nervous when I first woke," I admit at a whisper. "But I'll do my best."

"Awww..." Dorothea giggles. She rests a hand atop mine. To avoid unsightly looks from fellow students we take our embrace beneath the table and link fingers. She squeezes my digits with care and tenderness. "You'll do just fine," she assures. "Most of the class are nice. Give it a week or two."

Dorothea's shining praise is a stark comparison to the man sitting with Edelgard. Something about him feels very wrong. "Dorothea..." I speak in a low voice. "What's the story with the guy next to Edelgard? He gave me a really uncomfortable stare; it's like he was disgusted or something."

Her expression falls just the slightest bit. "Oh... That's Hubert - son of the Marquisate of Vestra - very powerful. He's served Edel since they were children. They're always side-by-side. Did the two of you..." She pauses, glancing nervously Hubert's way for a split second. "Have a cross word?"

"No. Nothing like that. He and Miss Edelgard were talking. I'm not sure what about. That's how it happened."

Dorothea sighs with relief. "That's normal. He's our strategist; it's his job to decide who goes where when we're sent on missions."

"So you're saying he's sizing me up?"

"Probably, yes. I wouldn't fret." Dorothea gives my fingers a second supportive squeeze. "I put in a good word with Edel for you, after all."

"Most appreciated. Folks in Adrestia are different to those you find in the Alliance. Here's hoping I fit in here."

"You're quick to put yourself down too often," chuckles Dorothea. "I'm an Adrestian girl and you had no problems winning your way with me. Who knows?" she says in a teasing tone. "Just be your usual self; you'll become popular in no time."

"Kind as always. Thank you."

"Of course. You're special to me. Why do you think I invited you over the other evening?"

My cheeks flush at the memory. My heart almost misses a beat. I'm feeling clammy all of the sudden.

Dorothea winks, "Someone's red in the face," she smirks - ever the flirt. "I didn't expect my future husband to be so... cute." The clack of hurried footsteps stall her; a quiet relief. She gets carried away with her games now and again.

Petra stands in the homeroom doorway. She's breathing heavily, hot and flustered. The monastery bells chime just a second after she puts a foot through the door. "Please be forgiving my slowness, Teacher. I was hoping to be early, but was busy with the training."

"Oh it's quite alright, dear," calls Manuela dismissively from her spot beside the chalkboard. "Take a seat. I'm on the late side too. I was drinking with a dashing gentleman yesterday night - a town guard. Very attentive, but the poor thing couldn't keep up in the end."

Petra bows, "Thanking you with kindness, Professor Manuela."

Part of me wants to call Petra over; I'm saved the trouble. She sees me beside Dorothea and veers our way without so much as asking. Is it just me, or is she cheerful about something? Her cheeks are glowing all of the sudden.

"A kind hello for you, Rolan," Petra wastes no time in swinging her legs over the bench, sitting to the left of me. "It fills me with niceness to sit with you." No. I'm not imaging it. Her face is beet red. She's blushing - it's the same as our sparring session before. The corners of her lips rise into a grin. "I am eager to be learning with you."

"See what I mean Rolan?" comments Dorothea. "You'll be one of us before you know it." She releases my hand and returns hers to the table. "Hello there, Petra. I hope you're well."

Petra returns her greeting with equal kindness. "I am feeling much wellness."

Professor Manuela snaps her fingers to command the respect of her students. "Alright class." She stands behind the podium with poise, puffing out her chest. "Today we have a transfer from the Golden Deer. A few of you might've noticed him tucked away in the corner. Rolan," my teacher calls out. "Be a dear and introduce yourself, would you?"

I stand from my seat. Plenty the Adrestian students appear interested in me - the strange enigma who's quietly moved in without a word so far.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Like Professor Manuela said, I'm from the Alliance - born and raised in Goneril until I came to study here. My family own several bakeries, but I figure myself a swordsman. It'll be good training with the lords and ladies here; especially since I'm making my home in Enbarr when I graduate." That'll do for now. I seat myself and Professor starts with her lecture.

Low voices begin circulating in the rows not too far from me. A girl short in height with red hair is chattering with a friend - another girl with pink pigtails and a rounded face. I'm just close enough to make out what they're saying. "Kien from the Golden Deer said he's Dorothea's boyfriend..."

"That's him? Really?" the pink-haired girl replies. "She rejected Sylvain of the Blue Lions for some bread seller?"

Word of my love life has spread beyond my house. Great. Just great. I'd better be careful with my antics from now on.

"Sylvain?" gasps the redhead. "But why? Joining House Gautier would be a feat for a commoner like her."

"Shhh... She'll hear you."

She heard you alright, ladies. Dorothea's strained facade of pleasantness confesses what words cannot. And her stiff shoulders are equally telling. The poor girl is scribbling notes on her parchment paper twice as quick. If she keeps this pace we'll run short on ink.

I'm drawn away from the tongue wagging missies by a poke to my arm from Petra. "Will you train tonight? I am wishing to spar with you."

Her timing isn't great, but I'd be happy to polish our sword skills later. "Fine with me. I'll be there after sunset."

My approval causes a shift in my Brigid-born friend. She's determined all of the sudden. An inferno rages behind her smile. "I am greatly awaiting our fight." And fighting words they are, too. I'll bet she views our practice matches as some kinda strange rivalry. I know I do.

Class goes by quickly, but all isn't well.

Dorothea is still annoyed. She wears a mask of politeness, but her body language shows a different story.

She wastes no time putting away her papers; she's equally quick to step out from the bench and move for the door. Just short of leaving, she swings on her heels to meet me. "I'm heading to my dorm for a bit." Her voice is weak - distant.

"Is everything alright?" I reach out to my beloved; she turns her away from me.

"I'll be fine. Stop by later, won't you? Please? Just knock. I'll let you in." She's leaves - gone before I can answer.

_Every mask we wear cracks eventually_. That's what Ma always used to say.

I follow out of concern. By the time I'm down the path Dorothea has already turned the corner; she's heading through the doors to the mess hall. Those gossiping girls have a lot to answer for. I've never seen her this disheartened. Is this a regular thing she deals with - the nobility judging her and all?

Highborn folks view love pretty differently to commoners. We're miles apart. I had strong feelings before; they're even stronger now.

Would Hilda's family have approved of me? After graduating Garreg Mach would we have been able to show our love openly?

I have a terrible feeling our relationship would've become kisses in secret; passions in the dark.

All the more reason to visit Dorothea later and check she's alright. We're the same. Two commoners trying to find our way. She's been a light at a bleak time in my life. I can only hope our nosy classmates didn't hurt her feelings too strongly.

"Rolan... is it not?" a man asks from behind. His sinister tone gives me a shudder.

I look over my shoulder. Hubert awaits, his brow raised impatiently. "Well?" He continues with a tap of the shoe. "Rolan is your name, correct? Speak."

"Correct," I respond, unwilling to turn and face him respectfully. He gives off a bleak and discomforting aura. I can't find words to describe what else bothers me about him, but I feel it - something dangerous. With a narrowed gaze I press on, "Can I help you?"

"A test," Hubert replies. "To show you are worthy." He folds his arms; the unnerving vibe I feel intensifies. "The monastery intends to host is a mixed-skill tournament between the three houses. It is next week. A trivial affair, true, but I want you to represent the Black Eagles alongside Miss Petra. I've been told the two of you fight effectively. Become a team. Tame our Brigid beast. Prove you are deserving of the honorary bestowed upon you by my mistress."

I'm left scowling by Hubert's awful nickname for Petra. I'd crack the guy if he weren't Edelgard's faithful serf, I can't put my Black Eagle status at risk. If Adrestia's future empress withdrew my scholarship I'd be gone. I'll bite my tongue, even if it annoys me. "Care to explain why should fight without reason?"

"Because we may have need of someone with your talents in the coming days. Rally Petra. That is all I will say on the matter."

Hubert returns to our homeroom. I'm bubbling with bitterness over his attitude.

Another test seems pointless. I thought I'd passed my test as a Black Eagle by sparring with Petra in the first place. Now this dark and scary character wants the two of us to fight as a pair? There's a reason of some kind - there has to be.

Edelgard and Hubert were talking earlier in class, but about what? No. I'll not overthink it.

For now I'll rest up in my room before checking on Dorothea.

Her wellbeing is my biggest concern. I hate it beyond compare when she's upset.

* * *

Nothing could've prepared me for knocking upon the door of Dorothea's bedroom before sunset. She greeted me in a skimpy black lace nightgown, her long chocolate hair spilled past her shoulders in glorious waves. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating; it rendered me helpless it.

Through the door she pulled me while the coast was clear.

Here I sit on the edge of her bed. My heart hammers.

"I'm glad you came, Rolan." Dorothea sits upon my lap, embracing me tightly as though her life depends on it. She nestles against the nape of my neck, breathing my scent and enjoying our closeness."Keep me company for a while. I'd be very grateful." Sadness and desperation both lace her voice. She squeezes her arms around my back with serenity; with compassion.

It'll be my pleasure. "What's troubling you, Dorothea?" I'll press my hunch. "Was it those girls in class?"

She nods, leaning in and pecking my lips. "I'll never understand some of these nobles. All they think about is finding a wealthy lover. They don't love for the sake of love. It's sad; truly. I have a friend with the exact same problem but reversed. Have you met Ingrid of the Blue Lions?"

A vague memory returns to me; it's hazy but it's there. Ingrid of House Galatea. A blonde girl of a mild temperament and a slim figure. If word around the monastery is to be believed she's training to become a Pegasus Knight. Word has it she's pleasant to spend time with. A real sweetheart with a love of chivalry; though I've never spoken to her personally. "I saw her at the mock battle earlier in the year. I didn't realize she was a friend of yours."

"She certainly is," reveals Dorothea. "We've become fine friends since our first year. She's lovely, really. Though her state of affairs is an unhappyone ." The songstress exhales glumly. "All Ingrid wants is to become a noble knight and marry for love... but her father pressures her to marry a young man who've recently came into a fortune - a real scoundrel. It's all her for crest. Passing it on is a constant worry for Ingrid's family, not her feelings."

No wonder the girls in class upset Dorothea with their talk of Sylvain. "So that's why you ran out so abruptly..."

"Exactly. Most nobles don't love because they want to; because their hearts guide them. They birth children for the sake of bloodlines - crests. Heirs and status. The thought of a life without love is empty to me; just awful..." Dorothea brings her palm against my cheek, "It would hurt beyond words if you and I became so distant. Promise me Rolan; promise you'll always treasure me for who I am."

I don't need to think twice. "You already know why I feel the way I do. I was clueless of your past as an opera singer when first we met, remember? Don't be so fearful. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

I'm rewarded with a heartfelt kiss; a passionate kiss.

Dorothea smiles when she parts her lips from mine. "I'm glad; I want my babies to be born out of love - not family ties."

"Talk of babies already?" I ask jokingly. "In a hurry, are we?"

"Maybe when we're living in Adrestia," she winks. "Rolan..."

"What is it, dearest?"

She bats her eyelashes. "Stay for a while. Cuddle me. I'd like to take a nap."

"It'll bemy pleasure. Go ahead; get comfy. I'll lay here with you."

Dorothea shows her gratitude with yet another kiss before shuffling off my lap. We cosy up, snuggling atop the bedsheets. For a while we treasure the peace and quiet; the simple pleasure of being together. I wouldn't trade it for the world. My beloved lays against my chest; she patters her fingers my upon my stomach in a rhythm matching my heartbeat.

"Thank you Rolan, for listening to my worries with Ingrid. I want her to be happy."

In all honesty, I'd like to meet Ingrid - maybe introduce myself personally. She sounds kind enough. "It's my pleasure."

Dorothea closes her eyes, nestling her head of brunette waves against my neck. I run my fingers through those silky locks. It doesn't take long for my wonderful songstress to drift off into a peaceful slumber. The sound of her gentle breaths relax me. I feel on the tired side just looking at her. Moments like these are some of the nicest I have at Garreg Mach. Peaceful - free of concerns. I wouldn't change them for the world.

Alone with my thoughts, I'm drawn back to Hubert's request. Why does he want me to team up with Petra? And what exactly did Dorothea say when she spoke to Edelgard about me? I wish I had answers. I'm not familiar with Adrestian ways of doing things. Taking a shot in the dark is never a smart move, especially when you aren't yet on steady ground. I exhale my annoyance, raising my eyes to the ceiling.

Whatever the case, I've no problem working with Petra. There's plenty to respect about her. She's skilled. Polite. Dedicated. Pretty.

"Fine," I mouth silently. "I'll do it."

Not for Hubert's sake. Not for mine, either. I'm beyond capable of proving myself.

I'll do it for Petra - because she's a nice person. Because she's deserving of far greater respect than she gets. For the longest time I believed (like many others) that the princess of Brigid was an honored guest of Adrestia. Edelgard and those around her said as much. They insisted upon it. Now? I'm feeling cynical. But if there's one thing I am sure of, it's Petra's dedication. She's got fire and fury in spades.

She's an outsider of the Black Eagle house - much like me.

I won't let some snob speak ill of her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!  
**


	16. Letter (Black Eagles VI)

**Alrighty! It's time for another chapter of Songstress. You guys and girls are still enjoying it, so I'll keep on writing. ****Focus will be shifting to Petra for a little while since I'm having such a good time writing her. As always, the poll is still open. ****And I'm even considering a Blue Lion route depending on how well the Black Eagle and Golden Deer routes go. Not sure which lovely lady I'd pick for the lead, but I'm open to suggestions.**

**Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Letter (Black Eagles VI)**

I haven't been able to sleep for the life of me. I keep thinking of Petra no matter how hard I try to relax. I've been staring into the long mirror next to Dorothea's dresser for what must be an hour now. It's strange - just a single day in the Black Eagle house has made me feel such powerful emotions. I'm secure in my beliefs in a way I didn't think possible. Hubert's judgement of Petra was unfair. He had no right to speak about her in the way he did.

I'll show credit to my former-classmates in the Golden Deer where's its due. They're all straight-talking folks. Even Lorentz (the picture of nobility through and through) told you how he felt about you face-to-face. There was little insulting someone out of earshot. Claude didn't allow it; neither did Miss Byleth.

My old house wasn't perfect, but there was far less backstabbing.

An exhausted sigh falls from my mouth. I hold my face in my hands. "Keep it calm, Rolan..." I whisper, being mindful of the noise while Dorothea snoozes.

Now isn't the time to let my feelings get the better of me. I know it too. But I can't help myself. I've come to realize just how irked I get when these noble sorts wipe their boots on those they have power over. Petra is a princess, don't get me wrong. But she's a princess at the behest of Adrestia's whims. I'm beginning to see what she meant when we talked after training the other day.

I'm pulled from my moment of reflection by a gentle yawn from Dorothea. I shift my hands away from my face so she can't see how intensely I've been pondering. The last thing she needs is to tie herself in knots over my gripes.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask - intent on masking my worries. "You're looking well rested."

"Absolutely wonderfully," my dearest lady answers. "Though I was hoping to wake up with you at my side," she chuckles. "Wait... Is something the matter, Rolan? You're wearing quite the scowl. I've never seen you so grumpy before..."

"It's nothing," I deflect, forcing a smile. "We all have those days when we think too hard. Don't take it to heart."

"I can't simply ignore it; you're looking most unhappy." Dorothea doesn't buy my excuse. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and moves to stand behind me. "You can always confide in me if you're upset. I'll always support you - come rain or shine."

She wraps her arms around my middle, drawing me into a cuddle from behind. I'm kissed against my neck. "I'll ease your aches and pains," says Dorothea tenderly. "You changed houses so we can stay together. The last thing I want is you being unhappy with me."

Some ladies have ways of easing my fears, and Dorothea is among the best of them. I'm disarmed by her loving nature.

"You're not the problem. I promise. It's Hubert."

"Hubert?" Dorothea's brows knit with concern. She holds me just a bit tighter. Her fingers dig into my sides. "Does this have something to do with our chat in class this morning?" The songstress asks worriedly. "I do hope the two of you are getting along."

I'd rather not cause an issue when I can resolve matters through hard work. "It's a tiny problem. Kinda pointless."

"Rolan." Dorothea's voice becomes stern - motherly even. It's as though I'm at home in Goneril and being scolded for slacking off with bread deliveries. "It can't be that small if you were scowling like you were. _Talk to me_."

Dorothea's not backing off; kind but serious in equal measure. I know an unwinnable battle when I see one.

"Fine - If you really must know I'll tell you."

I get to work explaining Hubert's request of Petra and I. I'm doubly thorough with the details, mentioning his desire to see us compete in the upcoming tournament, and the unsightly name he called Brigid's princess. I feel frustration bubbling within my heart; a sensation both deep-rooted and unrelenting.

Dorothea doesn't seem happy either. "He called Petra a beast?" Her eyes quiver with the realization. "How mean..."

"Exactly." I slip free of Dorothea's embrace and make for the dormitory door. She follows, stalling as I take a firm grip of the handle. "I can't let an insult like that pass. Call me petty if you wanna, but my time in Garreg Mach's changing the way I see plenty of things. Feels to me like the nobles of your house are the sorts who abuse their power plenty when it suits them. My old man was right telling me to act carefully around the higborn."

"It's not petty at all, and you aren't wrong." Dorothea takes her place in front of me. She kisses my cheek with her pillowy lips, nodding assuredly. "Now you've learned why I was so desperate to marry well. The only way people like you and me and Petra have a chance is if we compete with the best of them." Her expression becomes rainy for a second. That rain is quickly replaced with a glimmer of hope - a candlelight in the dark. "Help her, Rolan. Show Hubert just how valuable you and Petra can be. I'll cheer for you both on tournament day."

I relish one last cuddle with Dorothea before opening the doors wide. The cloudless sky is tinted orange. I feel invigorated - determined above all else to show my worth, and be there for my newfound friend. A busy session at the Training Grounds awaits.

* * *

It never ceases to amaze me how intensely Petra dedicates herself to the arts of combat. She was already practicing stances when I arrived at the Training Grounds. There wasn't another student in sight; she was the only one here. I was pulled into the arena in the centre as soon as she caught sight of me.

No half-arsed delaying. No fuss.

"I am happy to be seeing you, Rolan." She handed a sword my way to mark the beginning of our sparring ritual.

Pass after pass followed. Exchange after exchange. Body blow after body blow. A dance of exertion and dedication both - a dance I've quietly come to adore sharing with Petra. I can't fault her burning desire to become stronger. Every time she's knocked over she gets right on up again. She's covered in scrapes and cuts and bruises. Her uniform is drenched with sweat and dirt. Nothing stops her.

She's relentless. She's passionate about her craft. She values strength above all else.

Though she catches me off guard with the next thing to come out of her mouth.

"I would be liking to share something very dear to me." Petra's cheeks redden. Her eyes surge with fires unrelenting. She throws tosses aside her wooden practice sword. Moving one foot ahead of the other, she raises her fists and extends her fingers outward like claws. "Will you allow my showing of Brigid's fist fighting? Think of it as a gift; my present for you."

"Hand-to-hand combat?" I'm hard-pressed to give an answer she'll like. "I'm good with a sword, but scrapping bare-first's not my forte."

"Then please allow me to be teacher for this lesson. I want to repay the kindness you are giving me."

There's a pang of nervousness in my stomach. Using a sword is one thing. Being up close and personal in battle is something I'm used to. Throwing punches and kicks is different - very different. A hot flash sweeps over me at the idea of being close to Petra, but I can't explain why.

"I don't know if I can do it. No way am I as good as you..."

"Please be giving me this honor. I would be greatly pleased."

I take a deep breath to cool off. I'm swayed by Petra's eagerness, even if this is way outside of my comfort zone. There might come a time when a blade is out of my reach in the heat of battle. Improving my skills without the use of steel could be the difference between life and death someday, especially if I'm to serve in Enbarr. Goodness knows what I might encounter there.

"Okay Petra." I drop my weapon to the sand and take up a fighting-ready position. "Come at me with everything you've got. Don't go easy on me."

"As you are asking, Rolan. I will give all I have." And go easy Petra doesn't. With a warrior's scream she charges fearlessly.

My first instinct is to root my feet into the floor. I keep steady and jab at Petra. She dodges with ease. Her fancy footwork is so impressive it's terrifying. If she were any quicker I'd swear she were an illusion. My every attempt is made to look like child's play against her efforts. Irritated by my lack of progress, I take another swing but meet nothing but air. And a second. And a third. My fourth attack is caught with almost no effort.

Petra applies pressure against my wrist; the pain forces open my closed hand. The next thing I know my feet are swept from under me. I'm toppled and thrown over-shoulder. I collide back-first with the sandy floor. My bones shake; my head spins in a nauseating circle.

"I believe this victory is mine to be enjoying..." Petra looms overhead. The sickness I feel is slowly clearing, but not quickly enough.

I'm gripped by both of my wrists, tightly like a vice. Petra climbs atop of me; alive with flame and fury like nothing I've seen before. Her breaths have fallen into hefty animalistic panting. Beads of sweat crawl down her face and patter against my scuffed overcoat. The smile upon her lips is one of pride - the pride of her people - the wills and desires of all Brigid united. She's truly unstoppable.

I'm at Petra's mercy, and not because she threw me. There's... something more.

Nearer and nearer the princess slinks. Her breaths tickle my cheek. Her body presses against mine. She snakes her legs around my pelvis, completely cutting off any hopes of escape. We're joined. We're one. I'm a prisoner to her gaze.

Our noses touch. Petra opens her mouth to speak. "Will you be my partner for the tournament? I am wanting to fight alongside you. I am wanting to be... _with you_." The air leaves my lungs at her request. Any closer and her lips will touch with mine.

I can't find it in me to give the approval she's after. I'm overtaken by the heat Petra provides. My heartbeat is a drum louder than raging thunder. My senses are ensnared and I'm unable to break free. Now I know now why I was reluctant to engage her in close combat. Her raw passion is mind-blowing, and she's damn beautiful too. A woman like her is the true definition of how the nobility should act. A beacon to the people she represents. A leader willing to stand tall and fearlessly against all challenges. Not some arrogant retainer without a care for others.

She's everything I wish I could be; everything I'm not.

Finally, my will returns. "I-I was hoping you'd ask. Saves me the trouble. Yes. I'll join you. We're a team. Let's fight for Adrestia."

"Wonderful!" Petra releases my wrists. Our final barrier of personal space is broken; her lips are almost touching mine. "But I am not fighting for Adrestia... My fighting will be for my home, for my people in Brigid. It is my deepest of hoping to send Miss Edelgard a message."

"A message?" I touch Petra by the shoulders. At last she notices of just how damn close we are. She flinches, easing off.

"Can I believe in you? Will protect my secret, Rolan?" She looks scared all of the sudden, very scared. I've never seen her so fearful before.

I'd better assure her. "'Course I will. We're partners from her on out."

"Okay." Petra exhales thankfully. "I am thinking Edelgard plans bad things for your Fodlan people. I am going to be winning this tournament, and with my victory I will declare myself a Black Eagle no more. I will join Professor Byleth's class when the battle is won. Once a Golden Deer I will learn more about Edelgard's wishes of much cruelness. I am having bad feelings. I do not want Fodlan's people to become like mine. Chained."

I can't believe what I've heard.

Edelgard has bad intentions?! If that were the case then why did she offer me a place as a Black Eagle? Why is Hubert so insistent I show my skills?

"You can't be serious... Surely not? It doesn't make sense. Dorothea speaks well of her all the time."

"Her niceness is- How do you say it? Fake. It is fake. I can show you my feelings of badness are true."

Petra untangles her legs from around me and gets up in a hurry. I brush the sand from my clothes and find my feet with a helping hand.

"Come to my room," says Petra swiftly. There is something we should be speaking of."

She barges outside, rushing headlong into the night. "Come. Follow quickly."

I take off in pursuit as best I'm able, ducking and weaving around the last dregs of students dashing for their dorms before curfew. I'm finally able to catch up just as Petra skids to a stop outside of her room. She shoves open the doors before I'm able to steady myself.

"What's this about?!" I ask between heaves of breath, exhausted. "You're-" I wheeze. "You're making me uneasy."

Petra pulls me inside with a berserk's might. I stumble and fall onto an animal skin rug as she lets go. I hear locks clicking and bolts sliding into place amidst my daze. Shaking my head clear, I rise in a hurry and get myself together. "Petra... Come on now... Quit being so serious."

Brigid's princess marches across the room and clamps her hand over my mouth. Having forced my silence, she leans over to whisper in my ear, "I overheard Edelgard in her talkings with Hubert on of one my walks. Your joining with this house is not a thing of goodness. Hubert is wanting you as a spy against the Golden Deer. He is thinking your feelings of love for Dorothea will be helping him learn new things..."

Everything falls into place. Petra lowers her hand so I can answer. "Shit. Are you kidding me?"

She shakes her head. "I am not one with the kidding. I have no clue why Hubert is wanting this, but Edelgard is happy with it."

"When did you overhear them talking? Recently?"

"The day before the yesterday. They were doing much discussing behind the Training Grounds building."

"Goddess help me. I knew it was way too good to be true," I scoff. This is a pain in the arse beyond compare. I've followed my heart only to walk into a bloody ambush. "Great... Just great. They don't want me for my skills. I'm an asset..."

Petra raises a brow; she's confused. "But there is nothing of greatness to celebrate. This is a thing of badness."

"I know; I know. It's sarcasm. Forget it." Stress gets me pacing between the messy bed and the poor wolf decorating the dusty floor. There has to be something I can do before this situation gets out of hand. Heck, if it weren't for Petra warning me I might've opened my mouth and started saying all sorts of things about my Golden Deer classmates without realizing. I'd have given Hubert exactly what he wanted.

I could mention it Dorothea. No. I can't. Scratch that. She's sincere and caring; she'd probably confront Edelgard. That would land us in all sorts of trouble. I can't say a word to Professor Byleth, either. If she were to cast doubt on the situation Petra would end up trapped in the Black Eagles with no way out.

Think, Rolan. Think. There has to be a way around all of this.

I'm grabbed and shaken by the Petra. "You must be keeping calmness." She eyes me with concern. "Listen to me. There is more."

Petra lets me go and drops to her knees. She crawls beneath her bed, rooting around like she's hunting for something. Eventually she re-emerges; her already sticky clothing now covered in dirt to boot. Rising to meet me, I notice a creased piece of white parchment paper between her fingers. She unfolds it (more a worn scrap at a closer look) and drops it into my hands. "Read this, if you would do me kindness," is her sole request.

"Okay," I agree. "Let's take a-" I freeze. The words on the page almost knock me flat.

_'Petra. You've been true to my cause so far. And so, I ask you to make a decision. Soon I will turn my back to the wretched Church of Seiros. Hubert will help me, as will many others. Can I count on you as a loyal servant of Adrestia to rally the warriors of Brigid to my cause? Give me your answer when the time is right. Soon all of my preparations will come to fruition. Edelgard Von Hresvelg - Future Empress of Adrestia'._

I-I can hardly believe what I've read! There's not a chance in hell this is real! "I-I don't understand... Why would she abandon the church?"

"Are you willing to keep trusting me, Rolan?" Petra shakes me again. "Rolan?"

I look through her like she's not even here. A sharp slap to the arm jolts me into painful focus. I give my skin a quick rub to ease the stinging.

"Sorry, Petra. Yes. I trust you, completely. You're one of the most honest and straightforward people here."

"If you are trusting of me then we should go using my plan." I'm tugged into Petra's arms; drawn into an unexpected squeeze. Unexpected but far from displeasing, given how edgy I feel right now. "We will win the tournament and I will be joining the Golden Deer. As a Student of the Professor I might be able to uncover more of the scary things I am fearing about Edelgard..."

It's not a bad idea - not at all. Miss Byleth is a talented woman through and through. Lady Rhea thinks so, too. She wouldn't have allowed our class try and search for clues about Zanado and the mysterious Flame Emperor character otherwise. Sure I wasn't sent on either of those missions, but all the Golden Deer were privy to the gossip. My guess is Petra sees how talented my ex-teacher is and hopes to get help with uncovering whatever Edelgard is planning.

A smart choice. But I'm no less nervous. For one important reason. I'm starting to feel for my new classmate. "You're my friend," I hold her with all of the care and compassion I can spare. "If you get hurt I won't live it down. Swear you'll be careful."

I'm not given the answer I'm expecting. Petra clasps my face with her clammy palms. "I will use much of the caution. I swear on my homeland."

She rises to her tiptoes and plants her lips against my forehead. I'm left stunned, speechless.

Her cheeks flare as she breaks the kiss. "You are a kind person. I am filled with happiness to know you."

"As am I, Princess. As am I." Our course set and the truth out in the open, I break free of Petra. Though not before thanking her honesty with a peck upon the cheek. "Goodnight, my lady. We'll train again soon, and thanks. You've been good to me. I won't forget it."

I leave Petra's dorm shortly afterward with a heavy heart, both blessed and cursed with newfound knowledge.

We've gotta win the upcoming competition no matter the cost. Whatever Edelgard and Hubert are planning can't be good.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**And there we have it. Another chapter! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. ****As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you again soon! Tnanks again! Until next time.**


	17. Unease (Black Eagles VII)

**Hello again everyone. It's about time for another chapter. Sorry about the delay. I've been a little busy over the past few weeks. For this part I figured I'd focus on setting the scene for things to come. A lot of you asked for more Petra, too. I think you'll be pleased with where I went here.  
**

**Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Unease (Black Eagles VII)**

Time is passing too quickly for my liking; I wish I had the power to turn the clock around. Every hour I can't spend training is an hour I lose for good. Four days have raced past since Petra revealed the bitter truth of Edelgard's intentions. I've come to realize my joining the Black Eagle house was worthless - aside Dorothea. I'm not needed by anyone; I serve no purpose aside acting as a chess piece on Hubert's board. A bitter fate - one I'll not accept outright.

If all I've worked toward is a lie then I'll do what little I can to make a difference. I'm trapped, true enough - but I can still save Petra from her future as an Adrestian servant. No - I _will_ save her. She's become a fragile guiding light in my darkest hour. She'd save me if she had the means.

I've stuck with her through thick and thin - from the first bell of class until bedtime. We've only parted company to take a much-needed baths or get some sleep. We've trained and trained like we never thought possible. There's not a doubt in my mind if I'd met Petra when I was younger I'd probably be an expert swordsman already. Even better, Hubert is none the wiser. To him we're preparing for a "trivial" tournament.

And with classes almost finished it's nearly time to continue those preparations.

I'm keeping a close watch over the grandfather clock at the front of homeroom. Professor Manuela has talked for nearly an hour about magical aptitude - a useless topic for a guy like me. I'm not Linhardt of Dorothea - put a spell book in my hands and I'll probably burn them to cinders. More harm than good would come of it. Steel is a safer weapon of choice; one I'm well-versed in.

The hands of the clock are inching forwards.

_Tick_. _Tock_. _Tick_. _Tock_. _Tick_. _Tock_.

Just a minute more and the monastery bells will chime. I'll be free to leave. We have four days left until the tournament. Word has it they'll be posting up the brackets for the first round tomorrow. I need to be prepared for anything; especially if the rules are correct.

Each class has two representatives. Petra and I stand for the Black Eagles. I hear on the grapevine Felix and Miss Mercedes are fighting on behalf of Prince Dimitri and the Blue Lions. What worries me is the lack of knowing who Claude selected from the Golden Deer. So far I've heard nothing - not a peep nor a whisper. Nobody is talking, and I wasn't told a thing before switching classes.

The chime of church bells frees me from my curiosity. At last I can get out of here.

Professor Manuela closes her tome. "That'll be all today my lovely students. I'd recommend those of you intent on taking the advancement tests for a magical school read Scholar Melvin's Book of Tricks; pages seventeen through thirty-four have all the information you'll need."

With classes over plenty of students begin piling out. Edelgard stays behind; as usual she's talking in a hushed tone with Hubert at the front of the room. I wonder what they might be scheming today? Who else are they hoping to manipulate?

Dorothea ruffles my hair, breaking me from my resentment. She wears a kind smile. "A fun class, wasn't it? I'd like to learn some healing spells."

I'd better play the fool; I force a smile too.

"Magic's not my strong point, but it was interesting enough, sure."

"Rolan," the songstress grabs for one of my hands; she ties her fingers with mine. "Let's have dinner in the mess hall. You've been so busy that I've hardly seen you this week." She bats her eyelashes in an attempt to win me over. "I hear they're serving cake for dessert. Let's share a slice."

"Sorry, dearest." As lovely she as idea might be, I don't have the time. "I'm training with Petra again tonight. Any other day I would, but the tournament's so close and all-"

"Of course," says Dorothea with a deep exhale, cutting me off. "I was hoping to spend time you this evening. A girl gets lonely eating dinner by herself after so long." She pulls awat from me and gets to work putting her books in her bag. "You took it to heart when I said you should prove your worth, huh?" There's an icy tinge to her question. "Your training is obviously important."

Dorothea throws her satchel over her shoulder and heads for the door before I'm able to answer. "You're terribly single-minded. If you don't slow down you'll end up exhausted by the week's end." She stops in the doorway, glancing back. Her eyes are watering. "_Have a good evening_." The ice in her voice turns to gloom. "I won't ask again tomorrow. No doubt you're busy..."

Dorothea leaves me on my lonesome. As upset as I am to refuse her, I have little choice.

Petra ducked out of class around the halfway point of Professor Manuela's discussion on healing spells - it's the only time we've separated during class since Monday. She's already starting her warmup at the training grounds; I'd rather not keep her waiting. Today she's teaching me how to best improve my fist-fighting technique. A lesson I can't refuse considering I have to expand my mind when it comes to combat - her words not mine.

I just wish I'd handled the dinner situation using a shred more tact. "Sorry, dearest."

Shaking the thought from mind, I collect up my things and begin on my way across the monastery grounds double quick. Brigid's princess awaits my arrival, and there's no way I can let her down. Unlike mine and Dorothea's future; Petra's hangs in the balance. Winning this tournament is her clearest shot at breaking free. I made a promise to help her. I'm a man of my word when it comes to fighting for my friends.

* * *

I've yet to tire of the training grounds. I feel a welcoming sense of familiarity every time I step through the doors; especially when I'm one of the only people here. I can centre myself; I can focus on the important things. Here I'm not just Rolan - the son of a baker. I'm a man with a mission. I have purpose. I have focus. I've a reason to fight, and fight well. Nothing holds me back.

Or that should be the case, at least.

I can't stop thinking of how sad Dorothea looked when I turned down her offer. Usually I'm able to concentrate when training is afoot. Today I'm distracted, annoyingly so. I take a quiet breath to steady my thoughts. Now isn't the time to lose sight of what's important. I have a goal in mind; my mission is to help a friend in need. Being side-tracked won't do any good.

Petra and I have been scrapping for a good long while. Fist after fist. Blow after blow. For someone shorter than me she hits hard; very hard. Each punch I throw is returned with twice the force. Every successive jab Petra lands hurts more and more. It's getting harder to move, even harder to stand. Brigid fighting is rough; skin to skin and body to body. It's an exhausting brawl in the name of strength.

I have to fight on - no matter the pain.

"That is enough for now." Petra eyes me brightly, lowering her fists. She bows her head; her cheeks are flushed a dark shade of red. My guess is she's tired from all of the time spent preparing for the coming tournament. "You are improving. I have wishes to teach you more in the coming days, but we must have the rest first, Rolan. We will continue after your bruises are gone."

I can't afford to stop, not yet. "Let's keep going," I nurse my sore rib, biting my lip. "I'm fine to go another round."

Petra looks me over with concern. "Are you sure? You are- What is the word? A frown. You are frowning. I see the pain on your face."

I have to keep my eyes on the prize, as Pop would say. "I'll be alright."

Brigid's princess doesn't see it that way. She takes me aside; we sit together on the stone floor beside the arena. I'm too easy to read, and damn do I feel silly for it. I'm here to help Petra, not the other way around. No good will come of her wasting valuable time on me. It doesn't matter if my body aches. There will be time to rest when our usual routine is finished.

"It is better if we are stopping. You are holding your side and your breathing is weak."

"It doesn't matter," I insist. "My issues are petty when compared to yours." I force a smile to ward her off the beaten path. "We're better off getting ready for the tournament instead of chatting." I get to my feet again. "C'mon. Let's train." I wince, gulping a mouthful of air. "I-I can take it."

Petra refuses the hand I offer. "I feel much worry for you, Rolan. Do you see the mirror often? It is not just the frowning, or the pain. Black rings are under your eyes. Your skin shows paleness. I am thinking you need to... What is the saying? Pace yourself?"

I haven't looked in the mirror for a while. I don't dwell on vanity when there's a task at hand. Sure, I feel a bit on the groggy side, but that's completely normal. No - it's to be expected, even. There's no rest for the wicked. If I'm to do right by Petra I have to work hard for the both of us. "I'll manage just fine... Everyone feels under the weather from time to time."

"I am not believing you. When did you last have the good sleeps?"

She's got me. I don't have an answer she'll be pleased with - not a truthful one. I hang my head, bested. "I'm napping between classes; it keeps my energy up. Lounging in bed wastes too much time. Look, it's not an issue; I can still fight."

Petra gets to her feet. "You cannot - you are barely standing."

A light shove from the girl sees me wobble and fall.

My exhausted body collides with the sands of the arena. I curl into a ball - defeated soundly. I barely have the strength to get to my knees - let alone brush my shirt down. Petra towers over me; her point well and truly made. She pulls me up; I lean on her for support. "You are working too hard," she says, sweeping me into a caring hug. "I saw the same before you're leaving the Golden Deer. You treat all tasks with pride... but you are never stopping."

"There's no choice now I know Edelgard's plans. My place in the Black Eagles is hollow - worthless. But that doesn't mean I can't help you get free. It's the least I can do. From one outsider to another." The latter part of what she said finally clicks into place. "And what do you mean 'you saw the same'? Were you watching me before I changed houses?"

Petra blushes violently. "What I am meaning to say is-" She flounders. The unusually shy look on her face speaks volumes.

There were several moments when I first joined Garreg Mach where I felt somebody watching me. It usually happened when I trained by myself in the early hours of the morning. Back then nobody bothered talking to me; I hadn't reconnected with Hilda or spoken to Dorothea for the first time. Yet the feeling persisted, sunrise after sunrise. In the end I pushed it from my mind, but not completely.

"You _were, weren't you_?"

Petra holds me even tighter, laying her head of long and braided hair against my chest. "I saw you were alone, much like me. Before our first meeting I was wanting to approach you, but I felt much fear. I was afraid you would see me as a foreign girl of Brigid, not a real person... I feared you would shun me."

Her admission is sharper than a knife to the stomach; I'm fighting tears. To think - this talented and beautiful lassie wanted to be my friend for all this time. She kept away because of fear I'd judge her for something she has no control over. She couldn't be more wrong about me if she tried, and hopefully she's able to see it now. But just to be sure, I'll tell her why I value her friendship.

"Where you come from doesn't bother me; I respect you for it. You carry the weight of an entire country, and yet you never back down, Petra. You're a woman to admire; headstrong - I've never seen you panic under stress. You're everything I hope to become as a warrior."

My honesty earns me a surprised gasp. Petra's blinks once, and twice. "T-Truly? You are serious about the things you say? You are not telling lies?" I feel her fingers sink into my back; her nails are sharp. She inches nearer; the heat of her body rewards me a pleasing shudder.

"I'm serious. Why'd you reckon I come here for practice? I walked into a trap by joining a new house, but there's still hope for you to get out. I won't rest easy knowing you're Edelgard's servant; you deserve far better. I-I can't leave Dorothea behind, but you? You can earn your freedom... I want to help you. I'll fight at your side, like a real swordsman..."

"You will-" Petra squeaks. "You will fight with me?"

"With my life if need be." It's the only way I'll prove to myself I'm worthwhile. There's no better way to show I'm cut out to be a soldier. "That's what friends are for, Petra. They look out for one-another; defend each-other from harm."

"I am filled with gladness knowing you feel this way. My feelings are the same, Rolan." Petra releases me from her embrace. She motions toward the door with a glance. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Of course, though let's no wander too far. I'm still sore." I find my own two feet as best I can.

My many knocks and scuffs will hurt even more come sunrise.

* * *

I leave the training grounds with my trusted friend at my side. We begin on a long walk past the ground floor dormitories. I hold am arm around my middle to ward off the nip in the air. The sun has long since set and there's hardly any students around. One or two are coming and going from the bathhouse, but most have returned to their rooms by now. It won't be too long until the curfew bell rings. I'll be mindful to return to my dorm before then.

Petra leads me to the monastery's renowned fishing spot. She steps out onto the boardwalk and gazes outward to the water. A youthful moon is rising; its light paints a beautiful reflection against the water's surface. "It is a pleasing sight here. I am wanting to see more things like this in Fodlan." Despite her hopeful words she sounds sad. "But I am feeling fear for the beautiful things. If Edelgard angers the church the peace might end."

She's right. Lady Rhea is far from forgiving of anybody who steps out of line. I've heard the stories from my former classmates in the Golden Deer. There have been a few times where the Archbishop has sent Professor Byleth to deal with zealots who've strayed from the goddesses' teachings.

A tear rolls down Petra's cheek, something I never thought I'd see. She turns away from me in a bid to hide her face. "You must be forgiving of me. There is something in my eye..." Her shoulders stiffen and her breaths become shaky.

I pat her on the back for comfort. "Are you sure-"

She turns around again - fragile and unguarded. Her eyes quiver.

"What's wrong?" I ask kindly, resting both hands upon Petra's shoulders.

"I am feeling much regret for telling you of Hubert and Edelgard's plannings; you are working too hard. I should be the one who is stopping them. It is my responsibility as a woman of Brigid. Adrestia has treated my people unkindly too many times."

"Like I'll let you face this alone. It's too dangerous. I don't matter here; I'm unimportant. But you? People need you."

Petra sighs in response. "Rolan... Why do you not respect yourself? You talk with sadness about your life. You are a Black Eagle now. Your wish is granted. Are you not happy? Does being in Garreg Mach not make you feel gladness?"

A lady as intelligent as she is beautiful. There's no hiding anything from her, clearly. She deserves to hear how I feel. Who knows? Maybe being honest with her will help me come to terms with the situation I find myself in. "I thought I was free... I figured so long as I could get the money to stay here I'd have no worries. I was an idiot for being so short-sighted. Now I'm stuck in the middle of something way bigger than me."

Carrying the secret of Edelgard's intentions feels like having a lead weight sitting in the pit of my stomach. And knowing I'm here as little more than a glorified pawn is even worse. I'm a common nobody all over again, and just when I hoped I'd become somebody, too. What hurts most is that I cannot speak a word of this to Dorothea; it's not safe. There's no easy road ahead, only danger awaits.

"You can abandon me if you are wanting to be free of worries. I will not hate you for it."

"Not a chance. I hurt Hilda when I left the Golden Deer. I won't do the same twice."

"Thanking you with niceness; I have gratefulness" Petra's holds her hands against my face. "I am only hoping Dorothea will forgive me."

"F-Forgive you," I whisper, my heart is pounding all of the sudden. She's close - so close that her breaths make my skin tingle. "What for?"

"Women of my country speak with actions when they are in love..."

Petra leans in and presses her lips to mine - with fire and ferocity. She trembles with vigor.

I'm melting - despite the urge to pull away. I surrender to the whims of the princess, returning her gesture. My arms find their way around her slim waist. Our embrace becomes a tussle - fearsome and untamed - though not out of hunger. I feel love unending in Petra's arms. Kiss after kiss follows. I'm left exhausted when I'm finally released. My head is light; it's like I'm floating on a cloud.

Petra takes short breaths to steady herself, breaking our silence.

A battle rages within me - a war between bliss and guilt. I trace my fingers over my lips. "We shouldn't have," I whisper

"I have no regrets with the kissing. You do it well."

My cheeks burn from her compliment. "I-I-" My voice cracks. I can't stay here. "See you tomorrow Petra. I'll sleep, and then we'll train."

I pull away to make my retreat. Petra snags my wrist before I'm able to leave. "I do not know the Fodlan words to speak... but I will always be caring about you - even if the feelings of love you have belong to another..." I'm released from her grip - free to depart. "I am wishing good sleep to you, Rolan."

"You too - you too..."

* * *

I break my usual rules on vanity when I return to my dorm. Petra's actions tonight gave me pause for thought. I'm fixated upon the mirror.

"I can't look as tired as she says."

My brown eyes are droopy. My skin is paler than the norm and my lengthy hair of black is messier than usual. I'm tall and slim with sharp features and a strong jaw. My body is toned from many hours of sword practice. My looks betray those of a commoner working hard days - but my creased uniform and scuffed blazer jacket leave much to the imagination. Okay, maybe Petra's right. I'm untidy around the edges.

But there's little time to pause. Every time I do I'm reminded of Hubert and Edelgard. My blood simmers thinking about them.

I clench my fists; rage overtakes me. "I'm not gonna be the pawn of some noble!"

No - this isn't the way. I've gotta to keep calm and show some faith.

The letter Petra showed me proves Adrestia's frustration with the followers of Seiros. Rhea won't take chances. Plenty of believers and people with influence will see reason enough to act in defence of the church. The Goddess Sothis is worshipped by lowborn and highborn alike. Edelgard will be forced to confess her sins, and Brigid will earn its freedom. It's just a case of who acts first.

I steady myself, cooling my fury with a deep breath in and out. Dorothea can never find out about any of this, whatever happens. I don't care if she's angry with me for it. Her safety is the only thing that matters. I've betrayed her with a kiss, even if she doesn't know it. It falls to me to do the right thing.

I clench my fist tightly, holding it over my beating heart. "I'm behind you, Petra. I only wish I wasn't so powerless."

A knock against the door makes me flinch. I head on over and slide the deadbolt loose before, slipping on my shoes when I'm done. "Who is it?"

"It is Hubert. Open the door. We must speak regarding a matter of the utmost importance."

There's no mistaking the cold aloofness of that voice. It's him alright - but he sounds flustered. Upon bringing the door wide I see it as well. Is usual calmness is nowhere to be found - replaced with a hint of nervy agitation. It's what he says next that stuns me the most.

"I realize you are new to our house, but I will ask all the same. Have you seen or conversed with Lady Edelgard at any point since sunset?"

"Not once." I shake my head. I don't make a hobby of spending time with folks who use me. "Why?"

Hubert snarls under his breath, his composure cracks. "Then my unease is justified. You were the last one to be asked." He grabs me by the scruff of my collar and pulls me out into the cold. "Come, quickly. If you are to earn your place as a Black Eagle then you will do so now - tonight."

I keep pace with Hubert, if only out of an urge to punch him for being so rude. "I'd like a bloody apology before I go anywhere with you."

"Silence," he speaks coldly, leering back at me. His deathly glare makes my skin skitter. "We are gathering a small search party. Edelgard is missing."

"Missing?" My feet stall at the news. "You're not serious, right?" Edelgard Von Hresvelg never goes anywhere unattended.

"Did I stutter?" shoots Hubert with bitterness, walking on ahead. "She ventured into town with a guard detail of my choosing, insistent on being without my supervision on this one occasion. Neither she nor her soldiers have returned. I suspect foul play."

I pick up the pace and re-join Hubert. We make our way to the Black Eagle homeroom. Dorothea awaits us there with tall orange-haired and handsome fellow. I've spoken with him in passing since joining the Black Eagles. His name is Ferdinand - Ferdinand Von Aiger. He's the son of Adrestia's Prime Minister.

Hubert heaves the doors closed with my help. We join the others.

"Just the four of us, Hubie?" asks Dorothea, rising from her seat at a bench near the front of the room. She hurries over to my side.

"Yes - four will suffice until I ascertain the nature of our current circumstances. Every second wasted gathering more hands is a further second Edelgard's life may be in danger. Do not concern yourself with my reasoning; I have called the three of you here because you are above reasonable suspicion."

"Wait," Ferdinand scoffs, flashing me an accusing glance. He narrows his eyes and I stare him back. "He's above suspicion?"

"Stop it Ferdie." Dorothea stands to my defence. She sparks up a tiny warning fireball; it fizzles within her grasp. "_Be nice_."

"Easy there Dorothea." He eases off. "I didn't say I'd hurt anyone. I'm ever the well-bred gentleman."

Content, she extinguishes her sizzling fingers. "Good."

"Settle yourself, Ferdinand," remarks Hubert. "He is a newcomer with almost no knowledge of our house, while you and Dorothea were clueless as to mine Edelgard's plans today. Petra too was with the Golden Deer Transfer, and likewise uninformed. Three of the men I assigned to this task were of House Bergliez - while two were Lady Rhea's subordinates - supporters of the Saint Seiros. The three Bergliez soldiers were found by my agents at dusk by the waterfront - dead."

Ferdinand snaps his fingers. He whistles as if he's impressed. "I get it. You suspect the church."

A frozen twinge runs down my spine. Why would followers of Lady Rhea kill Adrestian-born soldiers? The Church of Seiros is peaceful.

"We must hurry," decrees Hubert. "Ferdinand - unbar the door. The four of us will depart for town and search. Forget curfew. This is official business."

It isn't long before our small group leaves through the hefty portcullis of Garreg Mach's inner fort. Hubert and Ferdinand lead, while Dorothea and I provide support from the rear. A far larger fireball than before roars in her outstretched palm; its orange glow cuts through the evening murk.

I'm dwelling on something Hubert said earlier.

"_The three Bergliez soldiers were found by my agents at dusk by the waterfront - dead_._"_

Something here is amiss. I can understand hunting heretics, but why would Knights of Seiros kill without need? Rhea is stern - but she's not murderer... is she? No - she can't be. Professor Byleth wouldn't be so close to her if that were the case. I have a jittery feeling in my stomach all of the sudden. First there was the letter Edelgard sent Petra, and now this.

I'm glad I brought a sword with me before leaving the monastery. Hopefully I won't need it.

"Rolan," Dorothea slows to match my steps. Her face falls; she furrows her brow out of concern. "Are you feeling alright, love?"

I stick extra close to her, drawing my blade - just to be safe. "Fine - but keep by my side."

She smirks. "You can put that thing away. Who's the one holding magical fire in her hand?"

Sadly I'm not all too reassured. "It's staying out - we'll be safer. I can get up close and strike before you cast another."

"You're no fun Rolan..."

"We have arrived." Hubert stops us at the bottom of the hill which separates the town and the monastery. "Ferdinand, you will come with me. Dorothea, take Rolan. We will search every inch. Leave no stone unturned or corner unchecked. Let us meet by the inn in the middle of town just before midnight. We will stay the night if need demands, and call in the the military at dawn. Edelgard absolutely did not come home; she is here somewhere."

"Right you are." Ferdinand salutes.

Orders provided, Dorothea and I start our search. "We'll let you know if we find anything, Hubie."

Our mission takes us high and low, past quiet rows of houses and through grubby alleyways. A few muscle-bound thugs caused us trouble out front of a grungy of a tavern, but a quick spell scared them off right quick. The longer we search, the more I on edge I feel. One of Ferdinand's earlier comments returns to me.

"_I get it. You suspect the church."_

When return to the monastery I'll ask Petra to hold off on handing her letter to the Archbishop.

Maybe I'm paranoid, but one of Fodlan's most well-protected individuals shouldn't just vanish.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. The tournament is coming soon. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!  
**


	18. Zealots (Black Eagles VIII)

**Another day and another chapter. Sorry about the huge delay with this one, folks. I was struggling to decide where I wanted to take things from here. That, and I was also rather busy writing my other Fire Emblem story. I also have a question for you guys, my awesome readers.**

**What are you looking for in a story like this? Share your thoughts and let me know what you'd like to see. I've already had one person suggest Rolan and Edelgard become more involved. Crazy, right? We also have a new poll up. Which Black Eagle would you like to see leading the romantic race in this story, Dorothea or Petra? Cast your votes!  
**

**Anyway, lets begin. I'm sure you've all been waiting long enough!**

* * *

**Zealots (Black Eagles VIII)**

For most of the night I've dwelled on our situation.

The Church of Seiros is kind and generous. They provide shelter for unfortunate souls without homes - they care for orphans and those who've been robbed of family. Young Cyril is a prime example - an urchin with nothing and nobody. Until Lady Rhea found him he was all alone in the world. The young lad does nothing but heap boundless praise upon the Church. He works tirelessly day after day in thanks for his second chance at life.

He's content with his simple but hardworking lot - happy, even.

And yet I can't scrub what Ferdinand said from my thoughts.

"_I get it. You suspect the church."_

The followers of Seiros can't possibly be misguided... can they?

For all of our sakes, I sure hope not.

Whatever the case, it's important I calm down and keep a level head. There's work to do.

Edelgard is still nowhere to be found.

The midnight hour has long since passed. We returned to the inn and spoke with Hubert and Ferdinand. While the two of them rented a room and turned in for the night, Dorothea insisted she keep searching - until dawn if that was what it took. Not wanting to leave her alone on a dark night such as this, I followed suit. For hours Dorothea and I have scoured Garreg Mach's township for any sign of Princess Edelgard. We've gone from home to home - tavern to tavern. We've spoken to dozens of people - from barmaids to retired soldiers. Nobody has seen any church knights or a missing noble. And so, we kept on.

Sadly, our journey into yet another smoke-filled drinking den brought little in the way of results.

Dorothea bids the patrons farewell from the doorway with a grateful bow. "Thank you anyway. Do enjoy your evenings."

The moon sits high in the sky as we exit the dirty venue. Pale lunar light provides some much-needed illumination to the murky backstreets as we continue our long-winded mission. Dorothea is worn out from talking so much. I stall for her sake - she needs to catch her breath, or I fear she'll fall over. I've mever seen her like this before. Her eyes are droopy and her clothes are creased - not to mention she reeks of smoke from the countless flea pits we've visited.

"We can pause if you like, love," I offer, patting her upon the shoulder. "There's no sense in burning yourself out."

"Not just yet. I can," she yawns. "...still keep going."

"Are you sure? Save some energy for our trek back to the inn. It wouldn't hurt to take a rest - get your bearings. I can wait."

"There's no need. I-I'm fine. Just a tiny bit tired - that's all. And besides..." Dorothea pats her face in a bid rouse herself. "...I can't stop - not while Edie's still out here somewhere."

"But you're exhausted, Dorothea. Even Hubert took a rest - _Hubert._"

"And I'll bet he's still worried sick. Look, Rolan... Would you give up if Hilda were the one missing?"

My stomach plunges at the thought.

I hang my head, well and truly bested. "Okay, you have a point..."

"Exactly." Dorothea makes a grab for my hand. Her sudden contact quickens my heartbeat. I gaze upward to find her staring at me with love - with vigor. "I appreciate your concern. But let's keep on going... just a little longer." I hear the strain in her voice. I see the emotion in her gaze. "If we don't find her before long we'll return to the inn - I promise. One more hour. If we have no luck... we'll get some sleep."

Adrestia's princess seems well-loved by her classmates, despite all I've heard from Petra.

Sighing, I put away my sword - so that we may continue walking hand-in-hand. "Edelgard means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does," Dorothea replies with a glassy smile, linking her fingers with mine. "I suppose you could say-" She stalls, red-faced and nervous all of the sudden. "No - it's nothing. ...Forget I said anything."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'. What's the matter, dearest?" We continue ahead, down a sidestreet - mindful of anything out of the ordinary. It wouldn't be the first time tonight we've tangled with ruffians. "You know I'll always listen if you need me... It's the least I could do, after all you've done for me."

"Thanks, Rolan..." Dorothea smirks a sheepish smirk. "Okay, I'll share what's on my mind." She pauses, taking a sharp breath. "What would you say if I told you I like men and women? In truth... when I met Edie I kind of... had a tiny crush on her."

Dorothea's admission is a touch surprising, but nothing too wild.

"You're like my elder sister then," I answer with a chuckle. "She was the same. Don't fret; I'm not gonna take issue."

"Oh..." Dorothea's eyes widen. "Really?"

"I'm serious. Sis had a lady lover, before she married some washed up noble. Anna, she was called - a merchant girl. Pop was quite fond of her actually, even though my Ma was a touch old-fashioned about that sorta stuff." I smile warmly at the memory. "Made for some fun chats at the dinner table, I tell you."

Dorothea sighs with relief. Her expression brightens the smallest bit. "Glad to hear it," she grins. "Knowing that, I'm even fonder of your father."

Now there's a surprise. "You're okay with the Old Man?"

"Of course; he's lovely. You're lucky, Rolan. I would've treasured what you have, growing up with a father... and a mother..."

Talk of family has Dorothea looking gloomy. "Hey... Don't be sad." I lean close and peck her cheek. "Once we're wed, my family becomes yours too. I'm sure there's nothing Pop would like more than to welcome you into our home. Cheer up."

Her frown fades away. "You're right; I don't know what came over me." Dorothea kisses me back. "I have plenty to look forward to. Being a part of a family will be wonderful - almost as lovely as making my own, someday..." There's allure to her voice, "_Someday_..." Her cheeks glow a deep shade of pink.

I inch closer to kiss her again. "But of course..."

I'm cut off by the sound of a weapon being pulled from its scabbard. My passions cool - replaced by shiver of alertness.

The glint of polished steel resonate against the moonlight's shine. Something, or someone waits in the alleyway ahead of us.

Producing my sword, I step in front of Dorothea - intent on keeping her same from all harm.

A figure emerges from the darkness. A man - he's tall in stature and adorned in the hefty, well-polished plate mail of a Knight of Seiros. His hair is wavy and greyed, while his face is gaunt and pale. A scar trails from the left corner of his forehead past his milky coloured and sightless left eye.

He advances a step, a second, a third. "I saw the two of you asking questions in the pub - questions about Princess von Hresvelg." He takes his sword into both hands and frowns deeply, tightening his stare. "Turn back now," he warns. "You're interfering in business of the Western Church. This is the only chance I'll give. Heed it... if you know what's good for you."

"The Western Church?" I question. "Last I'd heard, Lady Rhea branded you lot as heathens against the teachings."

The knight bellows with laughter. He's unhinged; there's madness behind his eyes. "Fool! How little you know of our world. Rhea and her ilk cannot be trusted. She is not a true icon of Divine Lady Sothis - just as the Hresvelg brat is a danger to us all."

Dorothea scoffs. "Sounding a bit too zealous there, aren't we?" she rolls her eyes. "I'll take it you killed Edie's guards?"

"Be silent, child. You know nothing of what is truly afoot here. The Bergliez men were mere pawns to those of ill-intent... just as you are."

"Ill-intent? Says the zealot threatening students." Falling in at my side, Dorothea sparks up a fireball in her open palm. "Nope - I don't quite fancy backing down to the likes of you. You know we're searching, so you must have some clue about what's happened to Edie." She widens her palm, causing the flame within to roar white-hot - alive with ferocity. "So... how about you tell us where she is? I'd hate to burn you without a good reason."

The knight falls into a battle-ready position, the hilt of his zweihander blade gripped tightly. "You walk the path of a mindless serf, blind to the truth. But I shall awaken you... both of you. Come, my friends. Aid me against these nonbelievers."

A pair of chainmail clad spearmen step out from the darkness behind the Western Church Knight. Together, They stand guard over him, as though awaiting orders. "Aye, Sir Gregory. As you wish," one of them answers, twirling his spear in presentation.

"Shit," I curse in a whisper. "We're outnumbered..." A nervy jitter squeezes my stomach. I glance toward Dorothea, there's fury in her eyes. Meanwhile, I'm held in place with worry. I have to do the right thing here. I can't see her in danger. "Turn tail and retreat, darling," I speak in a low voice. "Return to the inn - wake Hubert and Ferdinand. Hurry - I'll keep these three busy while you go."

"Like heck I will," Dorothea refuses flat out. "I'm won't let you play the hero... This is serious; you'll be killed..."

"Got a better suggestion? Nobody will know what's happened here tonight if we don't emerge the victors... Dorothea, listen," I petition, with desperation to my voice. Every second I waste sees the spear wielding-soldiers advancing. "I'm not perfect, I know. But you have to trust in me. Let me do right by you."

"But I-"

"Please, sweetheart..."

She exhales painfully, "...Okay, but at least let me help first."

Dorothea shoves me aside and lobs her fireball with a powerful shout. The sphere of magical energy explodes in the face of a spearman. He crumples to the floor in a screaming heap, clutching his hands over his burning, steaming skin.

Having done her part, Dorothea steals a kiss of my lips and takes off running, "Don't die on me, Rolie!"

"I won't." I take up a defensive position to cover her escape. "Not a chance..."

The second spearman rushes me with a gruff shout. He thrusts his spear toward my chest. I sidestep and narrowly evade with a moment to spare. Sucking in a mouthful of air and heaving out, I move swiftly to counter attack. I use nimble footwork to duck around the point of the spear and take a wide swing of my steel sword. The edge of my weapon slices into my foe's lethand side. He crumbles to his knees in a sharp, painful shout. Wasting no time, I give him a blunt bash to the side of his head with my sword's hilt.

He falls to the floor with a clunk. A small puddle of red forms beneath his midsection.

Adrenaline courses through my body - it sustains me. I say a quiet prayer for my fallen foe.

Focused anew, I eye my final enemy. Gregory - The Western Church Knight.

His face twists with anger. "Heathen," he hisses through clenched, crooked teeth. "To fell Sothis' true faithful is unforgivable." With an empowered shout he charges - unrestrained. "I'll drag you before my comrades for this. You'll die beside your Adrestian princess!" He takes a mighty swing of his two-handed sword. "Goddess Sothis... grant me the will to fight in your exalted name!"

I leap back and evade, but my footing doesn't hold. Upon landing I trip over one of the felled spearmen, stumbling and hitting my back against the stone cobbles with a bone-jarring thump. Pain shoots through my lower back, reaching all the way to my shoulders. Yelling out, I drop my blade and suck in an agonizing breath. My vision skews as I attempt to rise. The first attempt fails. The second is successful - barely.

I grab my sword and prepare to fight - despite being hobbled by my fall.

By the time I'm ready, I'm cornered. Gregory is already upon me. He rams the hilt of his sword into my stomach, knocking the wind from my sails.

My legs wobble. My eyesight leaves me like a snuffed-out candle. Moment by moment my strength is failing.

Unable to go on any longer, I collapse to my knees and curl into a small, broken ball.

I'm haunted by the bellowing of Gregory's laughter. One by one, my senses unravel.

The last thing I hear him say fills me with dread - with regret.

"We'll make an example out of you, and the Adrestian witch..."

"D-Dorothea," I rasp. "Please... be safe." There's a horrible tinge of blood in my mouth. Holding my stomach, I spit red and crumple against the cobblestones. Blackness overtakes my vision. I can't move anymore. "Dammit all." Defeated, my consciousness fades. "D-Damn you, Gregory..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again.  
**


	19. Edelgard (Black Eagles IX)

**You guys have been really quite vocal with your opinions regarding this story. It's a joy to see. Always feel free to share your thoughts in future chapters, too. I always like to hear what you think. This next one is for those of you who wanted to see more of Edelgard. I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Also, I have some pairing ideas for the Golden Deer and Blue Lion routes of the story, too. ****I was thinking Hilda (obviously) for the Golden Deer Route - with Lysithea in support. ****And Mercades for the Blue Lion route. ****Each story will go as far as the timeskip, too. ****Sound good?**

**Now then. Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

**Black Eagles IX (Edelgard)**

I hear a voice calling out to me. It's weak and distant - almost an echo.

"..._ake up. Rolan, answer if-"_

The voice of a woman - though her words are distorted.

"_Rolan, I need you to wake up..."_

My senses are returning, one by one.

I left out a hefty breath. Two. Three.

My head pounds like a drum. There's a dull, throbbing in the back of my skull.

"Rolan, if you hear me then please answer."

There it is - that voice again. I know it - it's unmistakable. Edelgard. Lady Edelgard! I try to move, but can't. My hands and feet are tied by what I can only imagine are ropes. The bindings around my wrists are so tight that they sting.

I inhale and exhale deeply, finding the means to speak at last. "...I hear you." My throat is sore.

"Thank goodness. You had me somewhat concerned. Open your eyes for me, if you're able."

I oblige Edelgard's request. I'm met by an unknown room - a storage room of sorts. It's narrow; with a low ceiling. More a box than anything. The white paint upon the walls is faded and grubby with muck and dirt. There are no windows, either. Across from me sit a pair of aged wooden barrels. There's a faint whiff of wine in their general direction. Atop the left one sits a pair candles. One of them is freshly lit, while the other is burned about halfway down. I hone in sight upon the two flickering flames, taken by a raging question.

"Where in the heck are we?"

"I am as ill-informed as you, unfortunately," answers Edelgard.

I turn my head in the direction of her voice. I find her sitting a half foot or so away. Any nearer and we'll be shoulder to shoulder. Edelgard appears far from her well-presented self. She's dressed in clothing of the lowest commoner, a faded brown tunic - the stuff worn by lowly beggars in the streets. The item is dirty and a size too big; it's practically hanging off. Her skin is tarnished; there's a deep scratch across one of her cheeks, and dark purple bruises are all over her exposed arms and legs.

Seeing a woman so badly mistreated makes my blood boil. I have issues with hers and Hubert's motives, yes - but nobody deserves to be handled in such a manner. Especially a member of the fairer sex. "What did they do-"

Edelgard clears her throat loudly, rendering me silent.

"Nothing with weight enough to break my will, I assure you." Edelgard blushes furiously upon noticing how intently I'm looking at her. "Though I would kindly request you be a gentleman and not stare. These filthy items of clothing are... lacking in modesty."

A lump forms in my throat. My heart kicks at double pace. I quickly notice why Edelgard is so adamant. Her bosom is almost entirely on show. "O-Of course. My apologies, Milady." I avert my gaze quickly, eternally sorry for the situation we find ourselves in. "Honestly, I hadn't noticed."

"It cannot be helped," Edelgard grumbles. "Those deranged brutes stripped me of my personal effects upon throwing me in here. Clothing, money, my weapons - everything I had. Truth be told... I am beginning to lose sense of time locked in here."

"My deepest apologies for the way you've been treated, Lady-"

"_Edelgard_," she says sternly. "Just 'Edelgard' will do fine for the time being. We're not in the monastery, clearly. And I am far from at my best. Speak on equal terms with me - I'm fine with it."

"If you insist."

"I do, Rolan," she forces a weak smile. "You're one of my classmates now - an Adrestian."

I feel a twinge of hostility. It quickly cools on account of our trappings. "Thank you..."

I keep quiet for a while, dwelling upon mine and Edelgard's current situation. I've not been robbed of my clothing like her, save my school jacket. My sword and my knife are both gone. I look over our prison of sorts from corner to corner. I see my missing coat. It sits carelessly discarded by the doorway. My knife rests atop it - still sheathed. If only I could get over there somehow. I'd have the means to get us out of here.

"The knife?" Edelgard speaks, having followed my eyes to the same place. "I already tried, long before you awoke. I can't move while bound like this."

"Dammit... Stupid zealots," I snap. "I swear, they're taunting us..."

"It is indeed an irritation." There's disdain in the princess' tone. "But we must strive to make the best of our situation."

I'm not so optimistic. "Such as?"

"We both yet live. And my meeting you here means Hubert has set to work organizing my rescue. Am I correct?"

"Got it in one, Lady-" I stall - manners in the presense the nobility being a force of habit. "He set up a search party. There was myself, Hubert; Dorothea and Ferdinand. Dorothea and I were busy scouring Garrag Mach's backstreets, when we were jumped by some loony idiot. He claimed he was from the Western Church. Sir Gregory," I seethe as I recount his name.

"Ah," Edelgard nods with understanding. "So that's how you came to be here. You too were bested by the fanatic."

"Correct. I held off his men so Dorothea could get away. Hopefully she reached Hubert in time and told him what happened... He and Ferdinand were resting at a nearby inn." I feel foolish for having been captured. I'm a skilled swordsman. I should've been able to hold my own better. "...If only I'd managed more."

"It is your intentions which count, Rolan." Again Edelgard smiles, this time with warmth. "Any lesser man would've retreated in the face of danger. The fact you stood and fought is proof enough of your character. Your love for Dorothea prevailed. I imagine it's why thinks so highly of you."

Part of me wonders if Edelgard's praise is part of some ploy, or truly heartfelt. I close my eyes again instead of gracing her with a response. I rest my head against the cold, mould dampened wall behind me. "Maybe..." I exhale deeply. "I just hope she's alright."

"Dorothea is bright and resourceful - one of our finest. She will succeed; I have faith in her."

"I know you're right... _I hope you're right_."

The thought of those church morons manhandling Dorothea makes my skin crawl. I care little for my wellbeing by comparison.

Fearful, I hold off from speaking any further. A fair amount of time passes in silence.

The temperature is starting to drop. I'm guessing it's nightfall outside. Edelgard and I shuffle nearer to one-another out of desire to keep warm. No words are spoken between the two of us to justify it. I do however, notice a pink shine to her cheeks on account of our closeness. My guess is Adrestia's future ruler doesn't get too friendly with others, given her role of leadership. Both physically and emotionally. I get the same impression from lots of the noble folk.

They always seem far away from us everyday people. It's strange, now I think about it. I always get a vibe of aloofness from the highborn. But when it comes down to it... are we any different in times like these? Being bound and trapped? We're on equal terms here - for better or worse.

"Edelgard..." I speak quietly, softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. I'd appreciate the conversation at present."

"Why did you let me to join the Black Eagles? Was it purely for Dorothea's sake?"

"...Not entirely," the princess replies. "It's ironic that you ask, given where we find ourselves..."

"What are you getting at?"

Edelgard stares into my eyes long and hard. She appears troubled, like she's locked in deep thought. She sighs deeply after a while. "Rolan." Her gaze narrows somewhat. "What I am about to tell you must remain a secret between us. Are we understood?"

There's stony seriousness to her voice. I dare not say no. "Perfectly." I nod.

There has to be a reason for all of this church business. Edelgard wouldn't be held captive otherwise. First there was her letter to Petra, and now her being snatched by the Western branch of Seiros' followers. I have to know the truth.

"Very well, but know I will hold you to such an agreement, always." Edelgard shuffles away an inch or two to reclaim a fraction of personal space. She gazes at the floor, exhaling. "The Order of Seiros is tainted - both its knights and its leadership. For years untold Rhea has controlled her flock and her followers through talk of faith, and she murders anyone who breaks from Seiros' teachings. You've seen it for yourself. We all have."

As much as I want to look the other way, as much as I want to deny Rhea's iron fist - I can't any longer. I've gone too deep.

"Yeah... I've seen it, alright. You'd have to be an idiot to miss it." I've been in denial too long. No longer.

Edelgard frowns. "Such brutality is why I began investigating the followers of Seiros," she explains. "Both Rhea's branch and those of the Western Church are divided. A religious war is brewing... and the common people will suffer for it. We will all suffer for it."

"And I tie into this how, exactly?"

"The Professor, Rolan. Surely you have noticed how close she has gotten to Rhea in recent weeks and months."

It's hard to miss. Miss Byleth reports directly to the Archbishop, sometimes more frequently than the other teachers. "Yes, I'd noticed."

"Then I'll tell you plainly. My plan," Edelgard begins, pausing for a short breath. "Was to gradually explain my doubts about the church to you over time. My eyes and ears in the Golden Deer house informed me you are not a devout follower. I had intended to ask for your support - for you to keep a close eye on the Professor from time to time. For her protection - for her safety..."

All Petra's talk of my being a spy finally makes sense. Edelgard has been trying to dissuade her friends from the teachings of Seiros because of the dangerous unrest within. The faith is becoming fractured. Rhea is becoming paranoid, and her abuses of power are becoming frightful. Edelgard isn't my enemy, or an enemy to Petra. She's trying to save us - both of us.

I shift my gaze towatd my lap; I'm too ashamed to look the girl in the eye. "...You'll have to forgive me. I've made a grave mistake."

Edelgard looks to me with concern. "A mistake?"

"I'm naturally careful of highborn folk like yourself. I feared you had bad intentions... I was wrong."

And yet, despite my disgust, she is far from unhappy. She's appears cheerful. Genuinely so. Edelgard chuckles at me. "I had expected as much. I knew as much, even. The way you stared at Hubert and I from across the room made it rather obvious."

"W-Wait. You knew how I felt? And you weren't bothered by it?"

"No, Rolan." Edelgard replies, shaking her head. "I welcome my friends and classmates to voice their doubts and disagreements. To mindlessly follow one's leadership without discourse is... unhealthy. All are welcome to raise concerns in my house - both the nobility and our handful of commoners."

All of the malice and discontent I've been feeling over recent days is melting away. My heart is lighter. I feel invigorated, despite the trappings in which I find myself. "Thank you," I tell reply. "From the bottom of my heart."

"I don't require gratitude. But you are most welcome."

"No... I mean it, Edelgard. I'll do my best to repay you, provided we get out of here."

"I am sure you will. And speaking of which..." The princess leans upon my shoulder for leverage. With time and effort she manages to slip loose her hand bindings, having clearly tried to force them many times before my arrival. Her wrists are rubbed raw, bloody even - but she's no longer constrained. Exhausted from the sheer amount of effort taken, she slumps against my shoulder.

"G-Got it..." She stays put - in the name of steadying herself. A thin sheen of sweat mists her face from such intense exertion.

"Take your time," I tell her kindly, silently enjoying the comfort of her closeness.

Edelgard doesn't take long to recover. Eyes on my knife, she starts crawling across the floor. I avert my gaze all the while - out of respect. Her bare behind is on show, one of the many unfortunate downsides of her being forced to wear such nasty rags. She reclaims the weapon and pulls it from the sheath. Leaning forwards, she makes short work of the ropes around her ankles. Finally free, she stretches her arms outward, getting a feel for being upright again.

Not wasting waste a second, the princess heads my way. Kneeling before me, she cuts me free as well. "There you go."

"Good. Thanks." I too find my footing, locking eyes with the exit ahead of us.

There's a sudden rush of blood to my head - doubtless because I've been sat for what is probably a very long time. Dizzied, I topple.

But Edelgard catches me before I fall. "I have you." She holds me upright. "Be careful." Her tone is surprisingly gentle compared to the norm.

My face heats on account of our closeness. So does hers.

We're distracted by the metal clank of footsteps. They're distant, but gradually becoming louder.

"A guard," says Edelgard. She breaks off from me in a hurry, hiding behind the door. "Get ready..."

I double back and snatch one of the candles - the larger of the two. The footfalls are coming closer and closer all the while.

Before long, they stop. My heart almost stops with them. Beyond the door I hear the jangle of keys - the latch lock clicks several times.

The door swingings open with squeaking hinges. An armoured knight stands in the doorway. He steps inside. He turns and sees me standing to his right; his eyes widen in alarm. He reaches for his sword. Fleet of foot, I jab the burning hot candle into one of his eyes.

Edelgard follows my lead. Emerging from behind the door, she clamps a hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. She plunges the sharp of my knife into the side of his neck. She retracts and stabs again. A third time. Four. Blood spurts over the both of us. Before long, the eyes of our victim close. He becomes limp - a dead weight. We work together to drag his hefty body into the corner.

Done with the gruesome deed, I pick up my coat (freshly stained red) while Edelgard collects the keys.

I offer up my garment - a small gesture if nothing else. "Here. It might be a bit large, but you can wear it if you'd like."

"That would be most appreciated. I tire of being dressed like this..."

Being nice, I drape it over her shoulders. Taking the lead, I step out into the hallway.

Edelgard follows, locking the door behind her and tossing the keys.

Ahead of us waits a single narrow passageway. It leads to a cobweb-laden door.

"I'll stay in front," I declare. "Your safety's important."

"No... I must insist you remain behind me, Rolan. It's a leader's duty to safeguard her subordinates." The princess strolls ahead. Looking over her shoulder, she gestures for me to follow. "Come, let us leave this place. Quickly. Before more trouble rears its head."

I stick close to Edelgard. My stomach flutters at the sight of of her bravery.

"As you wish, Milady."

"I already told you - no titles. You may call me by my first name."

"Afraid I can't from here. Sorry."

"And why not?" Edelgard huffs, grabbing me by the hand as we reach the door at the end of the hall.

"Just because." I bow my head in a showing of respect and place a tiny kiss against the back of Edelgard's grubby hand. "It'd be impolite."

After today, I see my house leader in a whole new light. She's forthright. She's fearless. She's beautiful.

And above all else, she's worthy of my time.

Edelgard's expression has changed since I awoke. She appears far less her usual guarded self.

"Something amiss?" I ask.

"Nothing of the sort. I am merely comforted to know you're loyal of heart."

"What can I say? I'm swayed by actions far more than words."

"In that regard we are much the same, Rolan."

Together we step through the door before us - into the unknown.

I'll do all I can to aid our escape of this place.

On my life, I swear it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to share your thoughts and leave some feedback. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!**


	20. Vulnerability (Black Eagles X)

**It's been a while since we updated this one, huh? What's up guys? How about another chapter of Songstress? Lots of you have asked for a continuation for a while; even more have made pairing suggestions. All I can say is that after this part things will take a very interesting turn. Some of you are going to like it and others not so much. But we're going with it all the same.  
**

**Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

**Vulnerability (Black Eagles X)**

"Look at the size of this place..." gasps Edelgard.

Myself and the princess enter a dining hall with a high cieling; the door squeaks closed behind us. The air in here is thick and musty; a chore on the chest.

Thankfully we're alone in here - for now. A blessing which sees my noble comrade sheathe the knife she carries and pass it over, the tension in her shoulders easing a fraction. "Keep it close," she advises. "There might be more."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Tasked with the responsibility of safeguarding our only weapon, I buckle its sheathe to my hip.

A single huge table spans from the doorway where we stand to the other end of the chamber. A sparse smattering of candles atop its length provide much-needed light. Chairs line the table's sides, with a narrow gangways left open to provide safe passage.

"Sure is spacious." A quick sweep of my finger over the tablecloth brings away a thick layer of dust. The placemats and cutlery are equally grubby. "Dirty as all hell though. When did it last see a duster? It's gotta have been a while." Even Hilda's notoriously messy bedroom never became this dust-laden.

"Likely a _very _long time," Edelgard agrees, moving ahead. "All the more reason we investigate," she urges, waving me over. "Quickly, while the coast is clear."

Cautious of her safety, I remain close. "By your side, My Lady."

Three stained glass windows at the far end of the room depict saintly figures. The central window shows Goddess Sothis in adorned in elegant white robes (a woman I'm familiar with thanks to the church library) though I'm totally unacquainted with revered individuals in the windows to her left and right. A sage-like follow with a bald head, and a regal knight brandishing a huge shield. Very fitting for the zealous individuals who locked us in here.

Wooden crates stacked at the table's right-hand side stop further traversal, while two hulking suits of armour platemail block passage over on the left. A crude but effective method to pen us in. There's a hefty iron door beyond the improvised barricades; barred shut and blocked off with an oaken cabinet.

"Dammit," Edelgard mutters.

"We could climb on the table," I suggest. "Nothing's stopping us."

"I wouldn't recommend we do that. It will cause noise. As would shifting the armour. The risk is too great."

"Then we crawl underneath instead."

"A good idea," Edelgard kneels and lifts the tablecloth. "...No," she sighs. "Perhaps not. It's too dark."

"I'll help. Hold on." I collect a candlestick and hold it toward the unknown void. The underside of the table is cramped and dusty; a pair of bloodied bear traps await our escape attempt. Their teeth are razor sharp, daring us to delve within.

A bitter laugh and a roll of the eyes on my part. "Between this and the boxes, someone would prefer we stay put."

Edelgard massages her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, groaning with great annoyance. "...I concur. But this won't stop me. I'm a von Hresvelg. We do not roll over and accept defeat... under any circumstances."

Invigorated by her determination, I pat the noble lassie on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, milady. We'll keep looking."

"Right."

Edelgard points past me. "Over there." I trace her line of sight. Two tall cobweb-covered bookcases are propped against the left side wall across from us - a large gap between them. "Can you check the books, Rolan? While it won't aid our leaving, I would hope there's a useful journal or tome within."

"To find out where we are, at least?"

"Correct," she nods, brushing past and returning the way we came. There are a pair of wooden draws beside the doorway we first emerged from. "In the meantime, I'll look for anything of use over here. You never know," she finishes, her lips rising into a tired smile.

"Of course," I answer, bowing my head. "I'll have a look."

Walking around the table, I stop before the bookcase. I set down the candlestick on the table behind me. Blowing off the dust kicks a plume right into my face. Caught unaware, I shift a hasty hand over my mouth and cough into my palm.

"Did you find anything?" Edelgard pauses her search and peers over, alerted by the noise.

"No," I rasp, my throat horse and irritated. "...But this place needs a sweep." Wafting the air clean, I get to reading.

Skimming the book spines paints a very clear picture. Most top shelf tomes discuss faith and warfare. Several volumes in particular reference chapters in the Church of Seiros' history; including military campaigns and the like. Professor Byleth taught us about these in class. I remember her having a great deal of fun reading them. It was as much a learning experience for her as it was us; and a happy memory of my time as a Golden Deer.

The next row down (and the one underneath) contain texts on Adrestia's historical events. Most of these I've never heard of. Some drone on in fancy wording about uprisings and unrest, while others give details on laws and customs. An interesting read, surely, but nothing helpful right now.

Three shelves have been checked and two remain. And that's when I see a book which feels out of place. "What do we have here?"

Interested, I remove it from its cubby corner.

Every book I've seen so far has been heavy; bound in fancy brown leather with titles and dates etched into the spines or covers. This book is different; smaller for starters. The front lacks a title and is tattered, close to falling off. Flicking through its washed-out pages shows scruffy handwriting and blotchy stains. Many parts can't be read on account of being so messy. A diary, I'll guess.

A handful of pages (far further in) can be read without issue.

I lean up against the bookcase, using my finger as a guide to follow the lines.

'_We took the Hresvelg girl. Her protectors didn't put up much of a fight; there wasn't time. I sold her clothes and trinkets. They amounted to a nice handful of coin - the proceeds will be donated to the Western Church coffers. Sir Gregory came by earlier, carrying a young man about Hresvelg's age over his shoulder. Said we should lock him up too, interrogate him. I put him in the store room, beside her. I'll sell his clothes and belongings in the morning. The knife should be worth a pretty penny. Until Sir Gregory returns my orders are to watch them. Not that they'll escape. The only route of escape is through a secret door behind the left-hand bookcase in the dining room - even if they somehow get loose. Every other route is locked or rigged with traps.'_

Answer provided, I re-join Edelgard. "I found it." She's busy rooting through draws.

"...An old book?" the princess raises a brow, distracted from her quest for worthwhile items.

I reopen the diary to the correct page and place it into her hands. "Yes. It belonged to the guard who watched us."

Edelgard's eyes blaze over the page in a hurry. "...A secret passage." Reinvigorated, she aims her sights upon the bookcase. Leading the way, she hurries on over. It doesn't take long for her to start pulling out books, glancing at their contents and piling them up. "Rolan," she continues commandingly, drawing me to her side with a sharp finger snap, "this shelf does not appear nailed down. I'll empty the books while you move them."

"Not just yet; safety takes priority." I lean against shelf, using my weight to hold it steady. "We wouldn't want it to topple."

"A keen observation." Edelgard continues unloading books and stacking them beside the suits of armour. "Thank you."

The books are soon removed. We work as a team to relocate them across the room and out of our direct path. "Done," I pause against a dining chair for a quick rest. Our first is task complete; a tall stack of books sits behind the dinner table. "Next comes the shelf." I roll up my sleeves. "Looks heavy."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Edelgard's positions herself to the right of the bookcase.

Ready, I take up my place at the left. "Have you done this before, My Lady? Manual work."

No reply at first. Edelgard appears a bit unsteady, nervous even. "Very little until I enrolled at Garreg Mach," she replies - quite matter of fact. "It's uncommon for Adrestian nobles to entertain physical labour. Outside of combat training, of course."

Thankfully I'm no stranger to hard jobs. Waking at dawn to kneed bread and haul bags of flour saw to that. "I imagined as much," I answer with a chuckle, earning a small frown from my companion. "Lift with your legs, not your back, and you'll be fine. At the count of three, alright?"

"Very well," nods Edelgard, bending her knees a fraction. "On your word."

"Three... two... one... go!"

With a united heave and all-important cooperation, we succeed in shifting the bookcase. My heart is left pounding afterward, but Edelgard is nearly unphased. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she pumps a victorious fist. "Good work."

"You're strong, milady. Very strong..." I present her a thumbs up, smiling exhaustedly. My body is heavy with fatigue.

"One must persevere to reach their goals," Edelgard tells me with strength and pride. "A lesson soon learned as a daughter of royalty."

Propped against the wall, I take a well-deserved breath. "I gathered." Righting myself, I shake my head clear. "Let's go then."

A door waits where the bookshelf once was - just as the diary said. Its face is varnished black and its handle made of weathered bronze. Upon closer inspection there is an insignia not unlike that belonging to the Church of Seiros on its front.

"I'll lead." Edelgard grabs for the handle, eager as ever to take command. "Stay close, would you?" It could be my imagination, but I swear her cheeks are a bit pink - flushed even. "Actually, Rolan... may we pause? Just for a moment...?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine. Just fine. But I'd prefer you remain behind me; in truth. So I might safeguard you. I do not wish to see a friend in danger."

The admission throws me off guard. There's a flutter in my chest, if only for a second. "You want to be friends?"

"I had hoped so..." Edelgard sounds reserved but hopeful. I'd go so far as calling her gentle. "...Considering our situation."

I wouldn't have thought Adrestia's future empress a compassionate sort. Before joining the Black Eagles she had an aloofness about her - an invisible wall which kept people (aside her classmates) at a distance. At least, that's how it felt. What I've seen while captive is surprising. When taken from her duties she's a different person in lots of ways. I'm a little nervous as to her reasons. "Is this an order as house leader?"

"A request. From a woman who keeps the company of few friends..." There's a hint of pain in Edelgard's voice. Releasing the handle and stepping back from door, she extends a hand for me to grasp. "...I struggle to trust those around me. But you've proven worthy, by helping in my time of need. So I must know before we travel any further. Is your wilfulness to support me a facade?" She looks me dead in the eye, her cheeks a dark crimson. "...Or is it genuine?"

"It's real," I answer plainly, free of doubts. I meet my eyes with hers to prove the point. "This is who I am. I'll help anyone - so long as there's something about them I like." I take the hand offered, joining her fingers with mine. "And you have a really powerful aura."

"An aura?" Edelgard squeezes my digits with affection. A surprisingly earnest showing. "Me?"

"Darn right. A special something; charisma. It makes you respectable, and pretty damn scary." If she desires my friendship I'd better air my grievances also. "If anything I've worried about your motives; the powerful folks usually trod on us commoners." I take a step nearer. Where I expect Edelgard to recoil she shivers at our closeness. "...Can I trust you, Your Highness?"

"So long as you're loyal," Edelgard whispers in a subdued manner. "Remain loyal and I will treat you with care and respect, always." Coming to her senses, she snatches her hand and retreats. "F-Forgive me... Being isolated and alone makes me feel...dismayed. I usually have guards nearby, or Hubert." Turning from me, she grabs for the door handle again, exhaling to soothe her shaken nerves. "A lapse in composure. Nothing more."

A lapse I found lovely, though I'll not admit it. "A lapse. Of course." I smile weakly. "Let's be off then. Lead the way, My Lady."

"R-Right." Edelgard pulls wide the unknown door. I fall in behind her.

A single lantern atop a wooden side table grants just enough light to cut through the murk. We're faced with what appears to be a cramped pantry; the stink of damp and mould are almost eye-watering. Soaking wet sacks labelled 'flour' are stacked up against a blackened rear wall, beside loose piles of bruised; worm-ridden red applies.

"Over there," points Edelgard. To the left of the flour stacks is a bolted window shutter.

"Finally." Relief washes over me. "Let's get outta here."

Edelgard forges onward while I close the pantry door. When I return she's sliding the bolt loose and releasing the shutter latch; there's a calm breeze once the window is open. The beginnings of a sunrise greet us on the horizon, and a two story barn constructed of wood can be seen off in the distance. Best of all, we're at ground level. There's no issue of heights or falling to consider.

"I'll check we're clear," Edelgard begins, lifting a leg onto the windowsill. I avert my eyes out of respect for her lack of undergarments. "Follow my lead."

I climb through the window once Edelgard is through. A fine enough escape point, though I would've preferred to use the door.

Freed at last from our trappings, we crouch low and carefully sneak further from the building using the tall grass as cover. The further we get the more obvious it becomes that our prison was a small ministerial building. I'm not a man of faith, true. But I know a church when I see one. There don't appear to be any more guards on patrol, either. Clearly that damned Gregory didn't want to advertise suspicion by posting large numbers of soldiers.

Gaining distance (and the rising sun) reveals more in the way of surroundings. There's pastureland with cows to the west of us. A long road forks from their enclosure to a clustered collection of houses. At least six of them; smoke rises from their chimney stacks. We're not in the middle of nowhere at least. I'll accept small blessings given recent events. Anything is better than being lost in the wilderness.

Pausing, Edelgard sees fit to talk after a long while of silence. "We must weigh our options." She looks ahead to the now not so distant barn. "Do we hide for a while, or carefully enter the village in hopes of finding help?"

Something tells me keeping quiet and out of sight is a good idea.

"The barn. We can't be sure if these people are connected to the Western Church or simple townsfolk."

"A fair deduction." Edelgard rises from the grass. I'm taken aback for a moment. Dawn's fragile rays bathe her in a most gorgeous glow; her ivory skin shimmers. She's outstanding to behold, even when adorned in rags. "What is it...?" she asks cautiously, having noticed my less than subtle admiration. "Is there something wrong?" Buttoning my borrowed and bloodstained jacket, she shyly hides her eyes from mine. "...Do speak up, Rolan."

My heartbeat pounds unexpectedly, while a jitter claims my stomach. "No, you're fine milady. I-It's better we get moving." The corners of my mouth lift into a glassy smile. I'm not one for honeyed words and scoundrels charm. Focused instead on the barn, I walk onward with spirit.

Despite my efforts to get ahead, Edelgard matches my pace with ease. She's at my back; her breathing signals how near she is.

Frustrated by my flighty affections, I ball my hand into a fist. And release. Ball. Release. Ball. Release.

And still my heart races. Races in ways it shouldn't. Races for a woman whom I wish it wouldn't.

The cold distrust I grasped so tightly has melted; replaced by respect and admiration. My haunting fear of unknown intentions has lifted like a thin morning fog. Where I want to keep my distance, I cannot. I feel safe so long as Edelgard is near me. Protected and secure. Our current danger is my motivator. It needs to be; it has to be. To find appeal in a princess for any other reason is stupid. Nothing good will come of it.

* * *

A barn is the last place I would hide under normal circumstances. But unusual happenings make for equally unusual comforts. Edelgard took it upon herself to climb a flimsy wooden ladder and huddle into the loft space's furthest secluded corner. Tucked behind a hay bale and a trunk of old farming tools, she'll be hard to spot at a bat of the eye. Even if somebody finds her, no farmhand will believe she's of noble origins while dressed in rags and a ruined jacket.

Sitting next to her, I rest my hands in my lap.

There's silence between us for a long time. I welcome it.

Between lugging a bookcase and the adrenaline birthed by overpowering a six foot tall knight, I'm spent. An unwilling yawn falls tumbles from my mouth. I'll deal with what I have - a warm bed or the privacy of a locked door be damned. My eyes close; I can't fight the urge to rest any longer.

There's shuffling off to my right. Edelgard lulls her head against my shoulder, causing me to open an eye out of surprise. "Permit me to share your warmth," she speaks softly, an element of sincerity present in her request. "What I'm wearing is far from comfortable."

There's no way I can let her shiver in those god-awful scraps.

Driven by kindness, and my heart athunder all the while, I wrap an arm around Edelgard's slender middle and hug my body to hers.

I feel her shiver against me, a grateful sigh following. "My thanks."

"Anytime, Princess. Anytime."

Edelgard clutches my shirt, nestling into the nape of my neck, snuggling nearer until she's halfway sitting in my lap. Far nearer than I can handle.

Her body is trembling. So is mine. Despite my best efforts, I've gone from half-asleep to wide awake in a second flat.

Overpowered and at her mercy, Edelgard's rapid breaths cause my head to spin.

"I've never felt so vulnerable... until today." Her confession is quiet but alluringly laced. "It's disgusting... And yet, I enjoy it. _Needing someone_."

A sentiment I understand. I'm the worlds worst for struggling with problems even when they're beyond my ability to handle. But somehow I know that isn't what Edelgard means. Her tone of voice is buttery smooth; similar to Dorothea's when she sneaks into my dormitory after dark.

I open my eyes to find the future empress staring into me - her two pools of crystal blue submerging my will. She raps desperately; beads of sweat slither down her forehead. Crawling into my lap, she leans nearer and nearer, our noses touching. She grabs for the collar of my shirt, her lips brushing against mine.

"Rolan," she utters, her voice a hauntingly blissful echo. "I'll never be allowed to feel this way again. Not once we return to Garreg Mach..."

"Normal I'm guessing? Like the rest of us?" I coil my arms around Edelgard's shoulders. She purrs at my fingertips stroking her skin. "No guards... No duties."

"Yes..." she confesses, "It's liberating... but also frightening."

Overtaken by passion, I see clearly at last. "Then allow me to protect you."

"Don't let go of me," she whispers into my ear. "Please..."

I do not love Edelgard von Hresvelg; my longing is different. I'm attracted to her power, her persona.

And while I want to hate her royal standing, I can only admire her, dote upon her orders, and lust after her radiance.

I'm a Black Eagle - now more than ever. And my house leader has made a request of me. A request I cannot refuse.

"As you wish."

Edelgard presses her lips to mine - an offering I accept gladly - for it will only come once in my lifetime.

Slipping my outstretched palms beneath her tattered clothing, I sink my nails into the clammy skin of her back, moaning into her, indulging upon all she is.

True to my word, I'll do everything I can to ensure her safety. And more. We'll uncover a road to Garreg Mach together... after some much needed respite.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!  
**


	21. Innocence (Black Eagles XI)

**This next chapter is going to place a lot of focus upon our Adrestian princess. Way I see it, Edelgard had a very soft and loving side to her, but it was always overshadowed by her duties as a ruler. I wanted so strip away all of that in this part: to show her as a woman without her guards and obligations. I hope I've done a good job. Seriously, I hope you enjoy it.**

**After all... lots of you spoke loudly and clearly. You want this story to continue. It'll be my pleasure.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Innocence (Black Eagles XI)**

Twice now farmers have passed by the barn, putting me on edge.

Indulgence might be a bad idea, given where we are. The world is no longer as simple as I once envisioned it.

Pained greatly by the situation we find ourselves in, I crumble. "This is all happening too fast."

I retreat from Edelgard, unsure of myself.

Seconds drag with painful slowness. My mind races where I pray for peace.

"Such is the way of Fodlan lately, Rolan," Edelgard says bluntly, closing our gap. "But you need not surrender to fear. I'm here with you."

"It's not that easy for me," I whisper; defeated. "Everything I believed true is being thrown to the damn wind. Rhea can't be trusted; the church abduct people... and there's a religious war afoot. I don't know what to believe." I hold my head in my hands, exhausted beyond compare.

"Rolan..." Edelgard grabs my biceps and shakes me. "You must regain your composure."

"You make it sound simple." Her words fail to shine through my inner-clouds. "All I know is that I want to protect you."

I'm shoved to the floor, my wrists seized roughly. Edelgard glares. "And you will, I'm sure. So long as we're together we shall make it through this."

"And what do you propose we-"

I'm slapped in the face, ripped headlong from my woes. My head swirls. Shaking myself clear, I regain my senses. I needed that.

"Look at me," Edelgard rasps. Her voice laced with allure, she leans nearer. Her eyes of ocean blue plead for release. "Trust in me; I'll ease your fears."

Held to the floor and my shirt's buttons torn wide, I shudder. Her pledge is comforting.

A princess; a woman of nobility, and she seeks my closeness of all people.

"You mean it, right? You'll watch out for me?" I ask.

"You have my word and my oath, as a noble of Adrestia," Edelgard confirms, pressing her lips to mine with heat.

Fingers sliding over the clammy curves of her hips, I deepen our kiss. I'll not refuse her offering.

It's impossible to resist a highborn's awe-inspiring radiance; not to mention her wonderfully smooth ivory skin.

Once she draws back I smile for her. "Alright. I'll take a chance on you, Princess."

I go on the offensive and slam my lips against Edelgard's: I'm rewarded with a gentle moan for my efforts. Our embrace erupts into a flashfire; becoming furious and laced with lust; a clash the likes of which I'm unwilling to loose. Aching to indulge, I meet passion with passion in return.

One kiss turns to two. Two to three. A duel the likes of which neither of us are prepared to concede.

Sweaty palms pressed to my chest, Edelgard pushes me against the creaky wooden boards. Empowered and full to the brim with regal fire; her tongue assails my mouth, knotting us as one. Her taste; her touch - everything about her is overwhelming. It's as though I'm melting; being reshaped at her will.

Second by second I feel the shackles of restraint coming loose. Parched of the sweetened honey I so desperately hunger for, my fingernails scratch down Edelgard's back until reaching her rounded backside, my palms opening and cupping her flesh by the handful.

Edelgard tears her lips from mine; her gaze cloudy with gluttonous yearnings. Her every laboured breath is hefty and thick with tension. She stares into me with want; alive with the most sinful of intentions. "Rolan..." she utters near silently, her entire body wracked by an almighty shiver, "...I've no wish to stop."

Thankfully for the two of us, neither do I.

A shaky exhale taken through my nose, I lift my back and lean nearer to the nape of Edelgard's neck. Intent on pleasing her above all else, I prepare to strike. "Seems we're of the same mind, Your Highness." Declaration of war delivered, I pinch her collarbone between my teeth.

Edelgard throws back her head of messy white hair.

I bite down harder in reply. In the deepest pits of her soul I want to leave my mark. If this moment we share is to be fleeting, I want every instant to count as though my life depends on it. Edelgard von Hresvelg is a woman worthy of respect; of admiration.

"R-Rolan..."

I'm left light-headed by the red-hot desperation to Edelgard's tone.

The last bindings of my restraint slip away, taking me past the point of no return.

Though I'm given little chance to act upon it.

My back again thumps against the wooden floor. The next thing I know I'm trapped beneath Adrestia's future ruler. Her hands clamped tightly around my wrists a second time, she's heaving; a ravenous and hungry wolf on the prowl. I'm her pray; a morsel fit to devour.

"Please..." she speaks with desperation; betraying her invigorated exterior, "Do not toy with me like this any longer." Her legs trembling, she wiggles her bottom in a manner most unladylike. "...I need relief." Freeing me from her grip, Edelgard's right hand finds its way to the belt of my trousers. Her eyes fixate upon mine: they're trembling with sincerity. "Will you help me?"

In an instant flat, my inner fires are doused. Confidence gives way to uncertainty. I'm... discontent.

She's assured - powerful. I hightly doubt she's still pure like me.

Fearful of what's to come, I avert my gaze. "I might let you down, My Lady." A weighty breath calming me, I close my eyes. "I've not gone all the way; contrary to what you might expect of me... even with Dorothea."

I feel tiny and ashamed where just moments prior I felt powerful as all hell.

Edelgard touches my cheek; gently turning my head. "Do not hide from me..."

Soothed by the motion, I find it in me to look at Edelgard.

Her eyes are calming; tinged with softness and heartfelt longing. Like the lakeside at Garreg Mach at sunrise, she draws me closer and closer. I want to lose myself; surrender all I am without hesitation. I'm under her complete control.

Where I'm wracked with worry, Edelgard doesn't appear at all shaken.

"...I want to trust you, Rolan. Like I trusted the professor; before Rhea ensnared her with lies and falsehoods." Inching nearer and nearer, Edelgard plants a short but powerful kiss to my lips. Drawing back just an inch, she keeps her focus squarely upon me. I'm lost to her ocean-like expanse; unable to resist. "I've long wished to know what it is like to join with somebody totally and completely; just this once."

The sincerity of her request is as though a hand reaching into my chest and grasping my heart. Unbarred and unguarded, I see Edelgard in a whole new way; the truth behind the empress-in-waiting. She is a woman of immense strength, but with no outlet for the stresses and fears of carrying a nation's future on her shoulders. There are hardly any she can trust, and even fewer she can depend upon.

Edelgard von Hresvelg is truly alone.

It must have taken a great deal of courage for her to place her trust in me; to lower her guard.

I can't bring myself to reject her. It would wound her in ways I don't dare imagine.

"It would be my pleasure, Edelgard..." Before I commit myself, I must be certain of something. "But what of Dorothea?"

The Adrestian girl smiles softly. "You needn't fret. What we share this day will remain a secret upon our return to Garreg Mach. It must - for the sake of my future as ruler of Adrestia, and yours... as my subordinate."

My conscience is clear if that is truly the case. Afraid no longer, I lean close and kiss Edelgard's forehead. "Alright then. I've no reason to object." Earlier vigor returning, I grant a consenting nod. "Let's enjoy the time we have."

Permission granted, Edelgard releases my belt buckle and shuffles back on her knees. Freed from confines, my manly weapon bulges against the fabric of my shorts. Lifting my hips, I lower them a fraction, revealing all I am.

Edelgard's face reddens a touch. A shy smile curving her lips, she lifts away the ragged sack-cloth garment and tosses it aside. Lowering onto all fours, the white-haired lass crawls to me - a cat on the prowl. "Close your eyes," she instructs. "I won't hurt you; you have my word."

I do as requested. With each passing second my heartbeat quickens; a drum beat within my skull. I feel Edelgard atop of me; her breaths tickle my neck. In... And out. In... And out. I'm burning red-hot; again losing control of myself - submerged in the will of another.

Edelgard's fingers slide over the tip of my manhood, causing me a stiff groan. Biting my lip, I swallow the urge to cry out in blissful delight. "Larger than I expected..." Edelgard says with allure. "But not unwelcome." A short, mischievous chuckle. Lowering herself a fraction, the tip of my spear pokes against Edelgard's slick, womanly flesh. "Y-You can open them; your eyes. _Look at me_..."

What I find upon obliging her request has my skin prickle with desire.

Cupping me tightly in her grasp, she appears about ready to allow me inside.

Her expression shifts, portraying an ounce of caution. "Do be kind to me... I've not done this before, either."

"Y-You haven't?" my voice cracks amidst the surprise.

"No." Edelgard shakes her head.

"But you're so confident - in control."

The future empress blushes; a gentle flower. "A noblewoman's facade," she confesses at a whisper. "I'm ill-experienced with matters of this magnitude. I've read lots of books in Enbarr's palace Library telling tales of love... _and lust_. Nothing more."

A cooling tidal wave, relief washes over me. I exhale gladly, "Thank goodness for that. We're both the same."

"I'm a virgin also, yes," Edelgard reveals. "But I won't object... I'd like to cherish the experience; with someone I have faith in."

Armed with knowledge of Edelgard's innocence, I feel the need to conduct myself with a little more caution.

A reality check is sorely needed before we go too far. "You're sure about this? _With me?"_

"I would not have it any other way," Edelgard replies straightforwardly. "You have proven yourself worthy; so you need not feel distressed, Rolan."

"I-I want to, Edelgard. I'm just nervous... that's all."

"Why hesitate? If you want something you've the means to claim, you should not shy away."

In the short time spent with this woman my expectations continue to shift.

I'm allowing myself too close to her. A truth she deserves to hear.

"Out of respect for you."

"Respect... for me?"

"Right," I nod." If we do this, there's no taking it back; and I'm not strong-willed like you." Eyeing Edelgard with all the dedication I can muster, I move one of my hands and touch her arm with tenderness. "I'm flighty as all heck; my Pop made realize it on his recent visit to Garreg Mach. You're an admirable sort, Edelgard. If we take a tumble... I worry I'll fall for you. Like I said, you've plenty of charisma. And I'm drawn to women with charisma."

Case in point, Dorothea. Petra, also. The Brigid-born royal sure isn't without her share of spirit.

"Y-You might fall in love...?" Edelgard's voice trembles at my explanation. A hand raised to her chest, she inhales and exhales deeply; her body shaking. The level-headed ruler-to-be has taken her leave: replaced by a demure and soft-spoken maiden. "Few are ever forthright toward me. I don't know what to say."

"Just being honest; something my old man said I could do to work on."

"Do you mean it?" Edelgard looks to me from the corner of her eye. "You could truly love me?"

"Wouldn't put it past myself - which is why I asked."

Edelgard's eyes quiver with feeling. "Then you've nothing to fear. I'm not opposed to you harbouring feelings toward me if they're genuine." In truth..." She leans in and kisses my lips, her chest pressed to mine in a heated embrace. Upon parting she smiles sadly. "I am somewhat jealous of many at Garreg Mach: those with lovers and people who cherish them. I've never had such a luxury."

"Because you've always been guarded," I comment. An observation. "An heiress in her ivory tower."

"Correct," Edelgard nods, a lonesome tear rolling down her cheek. "So please, do not hesitate. I want this: I want you. I beg you... do not refuse me."

Behind the rigid face of a ruler Edelgard is really quite demure and sentimental.

"It'd be my pleasure." With a thundering heart I prepare: my body trembles with anticipation. "I'm ready, Edelgard."

"As am I," she replies, her cheeks flushed pink.

Any who wish to lay a finger upon my mistress (a gentle and kind soul behind her steely persona) will have to go through me. I won't hesitate any longer. I won't repeat the same mistakes hoping to break new ground. I know now who I am and where I belong. The Church of Seiros can't be trusted. Not Western Church... and I'm uneasy about Rhea as well. Everything I knew is being reshaped around me, but I won't shy away.

An instant. An unforgettable moment; forever frozen in time. Biting her lip, Edelgard eases down upon me. There follows a sharp twinge of pain as I breach her womanly barriers - melded with an immense heat as we become one. I feel her; the princess, her every twitch squeezing my aching weapon.

Head thrown back; I groan with delight. "Oh God..." I'm being constricted in a vice-like grip of bittersweet passion.

Edelgard presses her pelvis to mine, allowing me as deeply as she's able with gentle moan. Her breasts heave with every breath she takes. Her eyes misted with lust's carmine hue, she gazes into the depths of my soul with intensity, her teeth nipping down harder upon the corner of her lip.

"R-Rolan," she sighs, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead and over her heaving chest. "Is it alright?"

"Little sore," I grunt, breathing outward to steady myself. "Tighter than I expected."

"I'm going to move now." Nails sinking into my chest to anchor herself in place, Edelgard licks a fleck of drool from the corner of her mouth. "Is that okay?"

"...Go for it." There's no turning back. My innocence conquered, I surrender to her whims. "But take it steady."

"Slowly, you mean? Of course..."

Permission granted, Edelgard jerks her hips and sends sparks raging through my mind.

Again.

And again.

And again.

The air stolen from my lungs, I paw at the glistening skin her back. Leaning into, her lips collide with mine in a scorching kiss; her every movement bringing me nearer to release in a manner both new and truly outstanding. From this day onward I'm an Adrestian in more ways than one.

I'm pure no longer, and I've no regrets about Edelgard being the one to tarnish me.

* * *

Nightfall.

I found a pair of old patched up farmers overalls after searching the barn high and low.

While far from pretty or clean, they're a damn sight better than the rags Edelgard wore when I awoke beside her. At least she'll be warm and covered up if nothing else. To stave off the nip of the evening air we're huddled up behind a bail of hail toward the back of the barn; not too far from a disused chicken coop. My guess is the farmers use this place for storage more than anything, cuz I've not seen a single animal in here: Not a cow or pig nor chicken.

What's more, a group of villagers brought a trader's wagon in here for safekeeping until sunup. I Overheard them talking about a merchant girl staying in the village tavern until she sets off in the morning. We're going to hide among her trade goods in the back and see where she ends up.

Anywhere is better than here.

Edelgard stirs, cuddling me tightly. "...Can't sleep?"

"No," I answer in a low voice. "Too much on my mind."

"About what happened earlier?" Edelgard asks, her tone gentle and affectionate. "I hope it was as nice for you as it was me."

I open my eyes. With the sunlight gone it's pitch dark in here, through Edelgard's breaths tickle my face; a sign she's close. "No complaints," I reply.

The future empress squeezes me just that little bit tighter, planting her lips against my neck in clumsy appreciation. "I should hope not."

A fleeting moment. A secret shared between ourselves. It's almost sad. It'll all be forgotten if we safely return to Garreg Mach.

Edelgard chuckles nervously. "...Thank you, for being such a gentleman toward me."

"Of course. I wasn't going to be rough with you. It was a first for us both."

"I'm not referring to _that_, Rolan. Our time in captivity, I mean. You've safeguarded me; being kind. It means a lot to me."

"Just doing my duty, Princess. I swore an oath to you as a Black Eagle. I'm gonna keep it."

"Duty..." Edelgard sighs, sounding almost dejected. "Of course..."

* * *

The following morning.

Hour after hour travelling on a bumpy road has my stomach tied in knots. If we carry on like this I'm going to be sick.

Bump. The clatter of hooves. Bump. Hooves.

Over. And over. And over.

"Rolan," whispers Edelgard. "You must endure. If we're heard we'll be caught."

My head is swirling in circles like I'm a sailor at sea; my stomach clenches.

Seiros help me... I can't hold out much longer.

Much to my relief, the cart suddenly pulls to a stop.

"Easy there, girls. I think we have some excess weight." The voice of the cart driver... I remember it.

Edelgard reaches for the bloodied knife in the pocket of her overalls. A shake of my head brings her to pause.

"Don't."

"And why not?" she questions in a low tone, the cart's driver disembarking.

My stomach eases as memories surge.

"Because I know her..."

An old friend of the family, and much beloved by my sister. A relationship held in secret, and sadly cut short.

Arriving around the back of the cart, the girl and I are reunited.

A tall and curvaceous long-haired redhead with wide a face; a pale light, flawless complexion and strong brown eyes.

Eyes that widen upon meeting mine. "...Rolan!"

The merchant girl's features form a welcoming and equally confused smile. "...What are you doing in there?! And with a young lady, too?"

"Morning, Anna..." Shuffling around a box, I swing my legs over the edge of the cart and climb out. Edelgard follows.

"Don't 'Morning, Anna' me! Last I'd heard from Emma you were attending Garreg Mach, and now you're on the roads between Vella!" I'm pulled into an embrace. Anna squeezes me tight, almost suffocating me. A greeting I could never escape when she courted my sister. Upon drawing back and letting me go, her eyes fall upon Edelgard. She blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. Her jaw hangs loose for many a moment.

"...Is that who I think it is?" she finally speaks, astonished.

Edelgard bows. "A good morning to you, Miss Anna. Yes... My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I believe your company once did business with my uncle."

"Adrestia's royal highness!" Anna blurts out, shocked and awe-struck. Again she looks to me, and back to Edelgard. A cycle she repeats many times over, making herself dizzy in the process. Her legs wobbling, I reach out to grab her before she can stumble. "What is going on here?!" she demands to know.

"...It's a really long story," I reply with a nervous smirk. "Fancy giving us a lift to Garreg Mach? Gotta get the princess to safety."

A deep grumble from Anna. "It's a Three day ride westward, past the trading outpost I planned to visit." Her eyes narrow to a stare. "It'll cost you."

Alas, my plans are bested. I turn out my empty pockets. "Kinda running short."

Edelgard steps up - the stern expression of a leader present about her. "Money is no object. How does two hundred gold sound?"

"Up front?"

"Payable upon mine and Rolan's safe return to the monastery."

A thumbs up given, Anna grins. "Sold!"

I've never seen her go from annoyed to upbeat so fast in my life. The girl really is attracted to money beyond all else.

Oh well. At least we have a ways home. I'll take what I can get.

"Sit yourselves down in the back; get comfy," Anna tells us. "Our first stop's the Town of Rena, about ten miles north. We'll stay there for the night."

Doing as asked, Edelgard and I climb aboard while Anna returns up front.

With a smack of the reins the horses are off, the cart's wheels spinning.

A long road awaits. A bumpy one. But I'm not alone, at the least.

Glancing over to Edelgard, I offer her a hand.

She accepts my gesture gladly, her cheeks darkening to a gentle crimson shade. "You'll stay beside me until we return to Garreg Mach, won't you?"

I join our fingers. "Wherever you go, I'll follow, Edelgard."

"Good. I'm counting on your protection, Rolan."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you again soon. Thanks again!**


	22. Respite (Black Eagles XII)

**I figured I'd give you guys an extra long chapter to enjoy. The journey continues and Rolan's connection with Edelgard deepens. I'd love to hear your thoughts on their bond, so feel welcome to share. Let's get started shall we? I hope you enjoy the read; it's my gift to you!**

**Thank you for supporting me and this story so far. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Respite (Black Eagles XII)**

Having moved to the front of the cart to ease my travel sickness, I raise my head toward the sky and breathe through my nose to steady my stomach.

Sat beside me, Anna keeps her hands on the reins and her attention on the road. It'll be sundown in a couple of hours. and there's still a short ways to go until Rena. Least that's what she told me after a quick rest stop.

For a while it's been quiet between us, but she's been itching to find out why I'm out here, and with a scruffy princess of all people. I've answered the bare minimum so far, but I doubt it'll satisfy her urge for information much longer. The merchant's life makes her seriously inquisitive.

"So... The Western Church abducted Lady Edelgard?" she asks.

I knew it was coming. Same old Anna; can't bite her tongue when curiousity gets her.

"Got it in one." My reply is strained. I'll vomit if I turn my head; I just know it.

"And they snatched you while searching for her with your friend?"

I haven't gotten around to telling Anna about myself and Dorothea's connection. It's a less important detail compared to the wider issue we face.

"That's about the long and short of it, yep."

"...The blood on your shirt..." Anna changes topics, much to my displeasure. "Did you..?"

No sense lying to her.

"One of the church fanatics," I explain plainly, having accepted the situation for what it is. "...It was him or us, and I wasn't about to die. Not a chance. I've yet to make something of myself, and I'll bet the old man would agree with me as well."

"Kojiro would fret, Rolan..." Anna remarks, flat her usual salesman's sunshine. "Same for your mother."

"Then we don't tell them. No sense getting the old goat worked up; Ma's still sick and he doesn't need the added stress."

"You want me to lie to them?" Anna's shock rings in my ears. "...I'd rather not."

"Just tilt the truth a little. You merchant's do it all the time."

"That's not fair," Anna huffs. I can see her pouting in my mind's eye.

"Eyes on the money. Isn't that how you do things?"

"But this is different... What about your sister? If Leena knew I was helping her little brother escape from zealots-"

The last thing I want to do is discuss Sister. My shoulders tense and my skin prickles.

"Like Leena would care," I spit coldly. "She made her choice when she became Lord Harris' plaything."

Anna goes silent. My sudden flash of anger fading, I feel dreadful. I was a real arse there.

"Sorry... I know you loved her, Anna."

"It is what it is," the redhead comments with gloom. "...Alright," she sighs. "I'll keep it hush... but there's teeny catch."

Of course there is. "...Go on. Indulge me."

"If you make it big in Adrestia, you'll buy all your supplies from me. Deal?"

"...Not much of a catch. You know I would've anyway."

"Exactly, but I figured I'd put it out there, given how sweet your dad was when Leena first brought me home. Shake on it, at least?"

"Later. If I move I'll be sick."

"Alright then! It's settled." Vibrant and enthusiastic again, Anna gives the reins a smack. "...Next stop, Rena!"

* * *

From now onward I have to concentrate on ensuring Edelgard's safety. There's no sense dwelling on what we shared; even if it was my first time.

Stepping out into the street, I take in a hearty mouthful of small-town air and run a hand through my damp black hair. Never before have I been more grateful to visit a bathhouse, and be provided a fresh white shirt and a pair of tailored black trousers. Having a simple shortsword sheathed at my hip is a godsend beyond words, too. Gifts from Anna for old times' sake; though I'm sure she'll have Edelgard pick up the tab later. Fodlan's most astute trader hasn't given anything free in the years I've known her. Well... except her love for my sister, but I wouldn't dare bring that up with her.

Leaning up beside the bathhouse door, arms folded, I wait for Edelgard to finish freshening up.

Nothing beats a cool breeze and a soothing orange sunset in my book. I've always felt more relaxed in the evening than during the day. It's been the same since I was a little kid, and I don't reckon it'll change anytime soon. Too many hours spent mulling over life back home between helping the family.

Rena seems like a nice enough town, all things considered. The folk here are polite and I get a real sense of community. Not like some of the larger towns of the Leicester Alliance. Kellworth: the biggest trading hub in the Goneril lands is a good example. Men and women are always rushing from pillar to post and market stall to market stall. The air is heavy with tension and there's a hostile sense about the place come nightfall. I've only visited twice before; had to go there with Pop to collect medicine for Ma. An experience I'll never forget; peddlers and ruffians aplenty.

But Rena? I could see myself visiting again between semesters at the monastery: provided we make it back in one piece, goddess willing. I might even bring Dorothea along for a short trip. There's a lovely tea house just westward of the town square. The pastry and cake selections in their window look fantastic, and the waft of chocolate's to die for. I'm guessing it's why the line leading from the door and down the street is so long.

Then there are the traders by the square. Stalls arranged in a neat ring, each shopkeep (lad and lassie alike) battles it out to attract the coin of customers.

"Two fresh fish for five silver; last offer before we close! Get your fresh fish here!" one man shouts.

"Bread baked fresh from our ovens! Grab yourself a loaf before they're all gone! Perfect with butter or jam! C'mon now!" a young girl calls out.

As busy as it is, I can't distract myself. Guarded and my mind working overtime, I close my eyes and shake my head.

While I haven't seen a chapel belonging to the Church of Seiros in the center of town, there's no telling just who might be listening.

Given my recent awakening to the unrest between Rhea's followers and the Western branch loyalists, I'm not gonna count out the potential for danger without good reason. We're only a town away from where we were held captive; about twenty or so miles, Anna explained to us. I'm betting more of Gregory's lunatics could be here come tomorrow morning if they rode through the night without rest. Wouldn't count it out, either.

That's not my only worry, either.

Gods I miss Dorothea. I hope she's safe and unharmed after our run-in with those bastards from the Western Church.

A hand taps my shoulder, snapping me from my doldrums.

"Is everything alright, Rolan?"

I look over to Edelgard. Having visited the bathhouse and furnished with fresh clothes (a long three-quarter red blouse with black trim and embroided white socks) she looks a damn sight better than when we first awoke bound in ropes. My lips raise into a small smile at the sight of her.

"Thinking is all... about Dorothea."

Edelgard rests a hand upon my shoulder. A subtle but welcome showing of support.

"I'm sure she's fine," the noble lassie assures in a surprisingly gentle voice. "It sounds as though she was able to escape unharmed; that your capture bought her the time she needed," Edelgard finishes at a whisper, mindful of the passers-by on the streets surrounding us. A safe move.

Placed at ease by my companion's warmth, I meet her smile with one of my own. "You might be right there. Well... I'm hoping so, at least."

"I am willing to believe as much. Dorothea is as intelligent as she is attractive and resourceful."

"You're right about that. Still... I can't help but worry, you know?"

"A sentiment I understand, Rolan. Rest assured."

Edelgard chuckles softly, her cheeks reddening a hint.

To say I'm caught off guard by the girl's softer side is still very much the case. "Something the matter?" I ask.

The future empress shifts her hand from my shoulder, linking the fingers of my left hand with hers. Squeezing my digits, she looks upon me kindly. "You're loyal as well as compassionate: two traits which seldom go hand-in-hand among highborn circles of Adrestia's royal capital. I must confess... I quite like it."

Color me surprised. A compliment I wasn't expecting from the usually guarded noble girl. "You do? No word of a lie?"

Edelgard leans close and leans her head against my shoulder. "A welcome change. I feel as though I've come to understand you in our short time together..."

"Makes two of us Lady-" I pause, careful not to blurt out Edelgard's identity. "...Marissa."

The name of Edelgard's nursemaid and dearest friend as a child; a tale shared with me during the bumpy cart ride. Its best I use a front while chatting out in public. While must don't know Edelgard by appearance, I'll bet there's hardly a person from the furthest northern mountains of Faerghus to the bustling cities of the Empire who hasn't heard of Adrestia's future ruler by name. The von Hresvelg legacy goes back hundreds of years; least that's what Pop told me one afternoon while we were baking; as far as her Great Grandfather Gaius von Hresvelg.

"There you two are!" Anna chimes from behind with the clacking of her heeled boots; chipper and cheerful as always.

Edelgard breaks away from me in a hurry, jolted from our shared moment of niceness.

Skidding to a stop to the side of us, the redhead merchant grins victoriously. "Good news! The inn across the square had rooms going spare." Her expression falls a fraction as she looks set to continue. "Bad news..." A small but nervous smile follows, Anna pausing.

My stomach dips at the mention of 'bad news'. Gods no. Can we skip negative crap for just one day?

With a stiff breath I find my voice. "There's bad news?"

Anna's uneasy smile is followed by an equally uneasy chuckle. "They only had two rooms left, meaning somebody's going to have to share."

"I'm fine sharing with Rolan," volunteers Edelgard with surprising haste. I swear there was an undertone of urgency to her voice, too.

Her willingness does not go unnoticed by Anna. "Are you sure?" she blinks. "I've no issue sharing with Rolan. I've been a friend of his family for years."

"I am quite certain," Edelgard confirms assertively.

Anna hums deeply, I dare think suspiciously. "...I'm not so sure it's a good idea; a lady sharing a room with her male classmate..."

"Rolan has ensured my safety thus far. I would rather he remain by my side as a precaution."

The hesitation fades from Anna's face at Edelgard's well-delivered reply.

"You have a point. And I suppose it would be safer if your unwanted friends return..." Exhaling Anna drops her reluctance, her cheerful expression returning. "Sorry about that, guys. And here I started thinking the craziest of things might happen if you two shared a room. Silly me!" Handing a well-polished copper key to Edelgard, Anna flashes a wink. "Right! I'd better be off; got important business partners to meet. I'll see you two in the morning, alright?"

Edelgard and I give Anna a nod in unison. "Later, Anna," I wave her off as she starts down the street, ducking and weaving between people.

Key slipped into her skirt pocket, Edelgard turns her focus to me. Her powerful blue eyes shine with seriousness, and just a glint of relief. "It is probably for the best that we depart for the inn now; before it gets dark. The sooner we are off the streets the safer it will be. Do you not agree?"

Given these Western Church folks aren't beyond attacking folks in alleyways, I'm not about to object. "Makes sense to me." Bowing politely, I let Edelgard take command of the situation, not that she needs much in the way of persuasion. It's in her nature as a noble. "Lead on, Miss Marissa."

* * *

My jaw hangs loose at the sight before me. "Look at the size of this place..."

I didn't imagine inns could be so flush. I've never seen one this fancy in my life. The main hall is opened wide with a polished oaken flooring. To the left of the bar is a long table stuffed to the brim with meats and breads and cheeses; the sort of buffet fancy folks enjoy. Behind it is a bar with a busty girl about the same age as Edelgard and myself pouring mugs of ale. The welcoming waft of food mingles with the scent of fresh lavender candles.

The sorts who are enjoying such grand hospitality are decked out in their finest waistcoats and trousers; frilly skirts or long velvet cloaks. Renting rooms here must've cost a pretty penny; the sort of money my family would heap out for a very special occasion once in a very long time. If I were to guess I'd say Anna is aiming to win favour with Edelgard on our shared travels. Sly as a fox, that girl is. Sly as a fox.

Stopping by the bar, Edelgard raises our room key to the girl serving drinks; a stout missy with puffed out, freckled cheeks and long auburn hair flowing down her back in waves. "We have room number four. Could you kindly tell us where it is?"

"Course, madam," the barmaid bows. "Go up the spiral staircase behind you and you'll arrive in a long corridor. It's the last one on the left."

"Thank you." Edelgard turns to me. "Shall we be off, Rolan?"

I lower my head politely. "Lead the way, Marissa."

"Erm... excuse me." The barmaid speaks up, reclaiming our attention. I look over to see her blushing like a rose, trembling hands clamped to her ample bosom. "I-I have a question. A-Are you two newlyweds? F-Forgive my asking but..." The barmaid grins widely. "The two of you make such a cute couple!"

Her question renders me speechless.

Edelgard is quick to grab me, linking her arm with mine and cuddling close. She wears a smile both gentle and precious. "What an astute guess. You're right." Playing to the barmaid's belief, Edelgard effortlessly slips into character. "We're visiting all the way from Enbarr. My darling heard about your inn from a travelling merchant and decided we just have to come here for our honeymoon." Edelgard looks to me with wide, trembling eyes. "Isn't that right, Rolan?"

An act so well-played I find myself joining in without so much as thinking. "Sure is. Only the best for my precious wife."

"Awwww!" The barmaid squeals, googly-eyed and adoring every moment of our performance. "Well if you two need anything don't hesitate to come see me. The buffet table will be open a couple of hours more, and we serve a simple breakfast of butter and pastries each morning at sunrise." She bows again. "You two have a lovely stay. I wish you both only the greatest of happiness."

"Oh I'm sure we'll have a wonderful evening." Leaning close, Edelgard pecks my cheek.

A move so sudden my breath silently hitches. Part of me wonders if it's an act. Even if it is, her flushed complexion gives me doubts.

Before I can wish the barmaid a good evening, Edelgard sets off, dragging me from the bar by the arm. Released from her hold just short of the upstairs leading staircase, I start upward with a spring in my step. The sooner we're out of sight the sooner we can be less mindful of our actions.

* * *

Again I'm awestruck by the luxuries of this inn. Mine and Edelgard's room is something else; wide and specious with a luxurious four-poster bed at the centre and a plush red velvet carpet underfoot. Across from the bed is an unlit fireplace. To the side of the bed is large widow. Opening its shutters reveals a maze-like network of narrow cobblestone side streets, Rena's townsfolk going about their business without a care.

Enjoying the fresh air for a second time today, I thank my lucky stars.

I hear Edelgard flopping down on the bed to the side of me with a grateful sigh. From the corner of my eye I watch her sprawl across the cotton sheets and kick off her shiny black shoes. That blouse really suits her; a sight I'll remember once this is over. It's nice to see her in something other than her uniform.

Warmed by her luster, I'm drawn again to the view outside. My thoughts returni to our little show downstairs.

Arms folded, my lips rise into a smirk. "That was some damn fine acting for the patrons, Edelgard. I wouldn't be surprised if they all bought it."

A pause from Edelgard; a deep sigh following. "An act... of course."

There's no missing the gloomy undertone to her voice.

Concerned for her, I step away from the window and sit down on the edge of the bed. "Something amiss?"

"Nothing worth troubling yourself over," Edelgard responds with a flare of irritation. "It's my issue; one I must contend with alone."

"So long as you're sure. There's still a ways for us to go before we reach Garreg Mach." I raise again from the bed, my eyes set upon the rocking chair sat just ahead of the fireplace. Figure I'll spark up a fire and warm the room some; it's a touch drafty. "Let me know if I can be of any-"

Before I can take the first step Edelgard grabs my wrist. I look back to find her gaze fixated upon me; her face a deep red and her ocean blue gaze trembling with feeling. With a second gentle squeeze she signals for me to stay put. "...It's about last night," she starts hesitantly. "_What we did_."

There's no sense mincing words on the whole situation. It is what it is, and emotions were running high for us both. Like Pop once said, I have to face the choices I make and be a man about them. "Our making love?" I force a shallow laugh to steel my nerve. "If you're having regrets I'll understand."

"...Not at all!" Edelgard replies with haste, her grip on my wrist tightening. "...It's quite the reverse, in fact."

Talk about a relief. "Glad to hear it, Princess." Staying strong, I fake a smile. My future belongs with Dorothea, even if respect Edelgard. "Like you said though, it was a one-time thing. I'll treasure the memory and move on. Come tomorrow it'll be like it never happened between us. Life goes on, right?"

"...I suppose that would be for the best, yes." Edelgard lets go, rolling onto her side and hugging her knees to her stomach. "I'm awfully tired. I think I'll nap."

I don't think I believe her. She's been off since we arrived in Rena; affectionate one moment and distant the next.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be quite alright after some rest, yes."

My stomach growls and I feel faint all of the sudden; a signal if any I could use a bite to eat. It's been a long day travelling. Stepping away from the bed, I turn my focus on the door to our room. If Edelgard needs to rest I'll leave her in peace. I glance back once more out of consideration. "Sounds good. I'm heading down to the buffet table. Want me to grab you something? Haven't seen you eat a morsel since those biscuits when we arrived in town."

"Later, perhaps." Exhaling, Edelgard shuffles up the bed and lays her head against the pillows. "I appreciate the offer, all the same. You're kind as always."

Bowing my head, take a few backward steps to the door and reach for the handle. "No big deal. You rest up, Princess. Be back shortly."

"I'll await your return. Stay alert while you're alone, Rolan."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"It's just a precaution. I don't want to see you hurt..."

Sword sheathed at my hip, I should be alright.

"Thank you, Edelgard."

* * *

Having helped myself to some fresh oatmeal bread and a few slices of sharp yellow cheese, I pick out a table in the furthest corner and get to enjoying my little feast. Seems like there are a fair few folks frequenting the inn besides myself and Edelgard. My eyes are especially drawn to a priest decked out in gray patchwork robes; emblazoned with the insignia of Seiros. I'll keep him under watch as subtly as I can. No telling if he's a follower of the Western Church or one of Rhea's followers. I have my doubts as to him being trustworthy regardless of which. Being beaten and abducted does that to a man.

Regardless, I'd rather be safe than sorry. Edelgard and I didn't escape from fanatics to be dragged off a second time.

If it came to a fight I imagine I could deal with the priest without issue. He's older; I'd say aged in his later fifties at the very least. His creased, wrinkled skin and thinning gray hair at the sides of his temples are tell-tale signs. He's alone too, no other buffet customers or inn guests sitting with him.

Between bites of buttered bread I make a routine of casting my eyes in his direction; a ritual the holy man has noticed so far. Good. Can't have him think something out of place. It's best I finish my food and return to Edelgard quickly. Leaving her alone has me uneasy; I'm her only line of protection.

Not that she can't defend herself. Watching her during the mock battle earlier in the school year was a real treat. She commands her classmates effortlessly. Who knows? Maybe it's why I've been so intent on keeping her safe while we've been stuck together. Maybe it's why I went as far as I did after we found refuge in the farmhouse yesterday. There's something captivating about her. It's her eyes. I could lose myself in them; they're oceans.

Damn I feel hot under the collar all of the sudden!

After fanning my face I look up from my plate. The Seiros priest hasn't moved from his spot; thank goodness.

Standing from my table, I deliver my plate to the bar and bow my head in appreciation to the serving girl.

"Did you enjoy your food, Mister Rolan?" she asks hopefully.

"Lovely, thanks. Best I've had in a while."

"It's our pleasure to serve! You and your wife enjoy the rest of your stay, and do recommend us to your friends once you're home in Enbarr."

"You can count on it. Have a good night, Miss."

I notice the Seiros priest's gaze shift in my direction from the corner of my eye as I head for the stairs.

Was the barmaid's mention of my having a wife what caught his interest?

Dammit. I need to calm down. The day has felt like a week; wouldn't be surprised if my mind is playing tricks on me at this point.

* * *

Relief soothes my nerves as I open the door. Edelgard is right where I hoped she'd be; curled up in a ball on top of the bed covers and fast asleep.

A pair of candles have been lit and placed upon the bedside dresser, and the window shutters have been closed.

Edelgard stirs in her sleep, likely because of my sudden bursting into the room. With a gentle groan she rubs her eyes and sits upright, squinting at me and looking groggy as all heck. "Rolan? What's the matter?" she yawns. "You're looking flustered. Is something amiss?"

My relief palpable, I close the door behind me and step inside. Walking across to the bed, I sit down beside Edelgard and sweep my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to my chest. A move she doesn't reject; far from it. I feel her fingertips press into my back and she lays her head against my shoulder. Her warm breaths against my neck cause me shivers.

"Call me paranoid, but there's a priest of Seiros downstairs and I got kinda worried." Edging back from our embrace, I look into Edelgard's eyes; losing myself in them as I've become so fond of doing. Where I once saw coldness there's heat. Feeling kinda foolish for being so jumpy, I let go of the future empress and retreat a little, retreating across the bed. "Silly I know, but it's my responsibility to keep you safe."

Edelgard lunges; a blur of white. The next thing I know her palms are pressed to the sides of my face and her lips to mine. A moment she savors for just a fleeting moment before backing away; her cheeks red hot. The sincerity behind her gaze makes my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you..." Her words are quiet but warm; I daresay loving. "The longer I share your company, the more you prove your reliability through simple gestures." Her piece said, Edelgard falters; avoiding direct eye contact. "I'm beginning to believe I can truly depend upon you."

My heartbeat pounding and my hands trembling, I trace a finger over my lips. "...T-Think nothing of it."

"It doesn't have to end yet," Edelgard declares boldly, staring into her lap and scrunching the edges of her skirt in bunches. If she were any redder she'd light up the room like a lantern. "What we shared yesterday, I mean to say." She turns and faces me, her blue orbs watery with emotion. "...Just until we return the monastery; that's all I ask. Putting myself before my obligations is wonderful, as ashamed as I am to admit it."

A deep and thoughtful exhale leaves my mouth. I'm honor-bound as a Black Eagle to protect Edelgard, but I've promised myself to Dorothea. I haven't felt this conflicted since my first day at the monastery, when I was questioning myself; my right to be a student.

"I want to, don't get me wrong..."

"And yet you're hesitating," remarks Edelgard shortly.

"Because if we go any further-"

"There's no further for us to go. You've taken my purity, and I've taken yours. You and I are joined, Rolan. There is no going back."

I'm burning up, feeling clammy beneath my shirt. My heartbeat is heavy to the point of stifling my breathing. Staring into my lap, I bind my fingers and anxiously wring my hands. A habit I had as a kid that resurfaces from time to time.

"And what, might I ask, has you concerned?" Edelgard continues.

Keep it together, Rolan. Face her like a man; just as Pop said.

Eyes upward, I narrow my stare to reflect my seriousness.

"It's like you said in the barn; once and once only. I'm focusing on my obligations, like a proper swordsman should... so I don't get too attached."

"Because you fear falling in love with me, correct?"

Edelgard's bluntness is a damn hammer when you're not expecting it. "R-Right."

"I thought as much." Edelgard's lips fall into an arrangement of tragedy, her expression rainy and downcast. "Tell me, Rolan. Do you not think I realize that what we have here cannot last?" Breaching our gap, the noblewoman takes hold of my shoulders and leans nearer, our noses touching and her chest pressed to mine. "Because I am well aware. I merely wanted to enjoy what I have while I have it; to experience life as a normal woman for once. Is that wrong?"

The way she asks is painful. Hearing it stings.

"No, Edelgard. It's not; not at all."

"Then please," she speaks with desperation; heartache clear in her tone. "Do not deny me."

The softness of her plea sends my walls crumbling down. "...Only for tonight." A compromise on my part; for the sake of my future with Dorothea.

"One more night is all I could ask for," replies Edelgard tenderly, pulling me into a kiss powerful kiss by the collar of my shirt.

Our lips entwined, I gently push the noblewoman upon the sheets, deepening our embrace. My hand trails downward to Edelgard's vest top. Lifting the fabric, I caress the soft, pale skin of her tummy. A soft approving moan echoes into me through our entwined lips.

One more night; and only one. Come morning, our journey to Garreg Mach will resume.

No sooner than my fingertips reach the waistband of Edelgard's undergarments, is there a knock at the door.

I pause; As does my house leader. Torn between passion and unrest, my hand other hand finds my sword's hilt.

"...Goodnight you two!" shouts Anna from the hallway. "Sleep well."

"Night Anna," I reply halfheartedly, anxiousness fading.

The lady merchant's footsteps trail off down the hall.

Edelgard laughs softly from beneath me.

I start laughing too.

Seconds tick on. Our amusement dies down, and our passions cool.

Edelgard is looking into my eyes with compassion; her lips raised into a tiny smile.

"...I shall treasure this time of ours, Rolan... Truly I will."

"Same here, Princess."

Inching nearer, Edelgard coils her arms around my shoulders and draws me to her chest.

Entangled atop the bedsheets with her, I shut my eyes and bask in the melody of her beating heart.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

I'm as delighted as I am sad; because I was wrong about Adrestia's future empress.

Behind the stern and unbending persona of a ruler waits a truly wonderful person, and it's a damn shame she's never allowed to show her true colors.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!  
**


End file.
